<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【带卡】钢铁是怎样拧弯的 by chidori_child</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915896">【带卡】钢铁是怎样拧弯的</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidori_child/pseuds/chidori_child'>chidori_child</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:07:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>96,781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidori_child/pseuds/chidori_child</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>霸总土 X 高管卡<br/>霸道总裁的都市爱情。HE！</p><p>争取比「金融风暴」写得好看一点点。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 平行线相交</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>星期五晚上8点，工作日尚未正式结束，周末已经正式开始。曼哈顿华灯初上，一盏盏霓虹纵横交织，搭成一架光梯一路通到天上。西村的酒吧街上人头攒动，欢声笑语与觥筹碰撞的脆响透过半掩的门涌入浓烈的夜色中。</p><p>车子停靠在狭窄的酒吧街入口。宇智波带土推开Uber车门，警惕地回头扫了一眼，确认那辆一路尾随他的红色保时捷杳无踪影，心情甚佳地在app上面给司机戳了一个五星好评。他拽掉两只充斥着重金属的蓝牙耳机，转身走进一间悬挂着黑底红云标志的酒吧。</p><p>作为整条街上唯一的一家gay bar，「晓」吸引了形形色色“欢乐的男人”。此时场子里气氛刚刚热起来，几个穿着入时的小年轻喝得微醺，中央的舞池里还有几对跳的兴致正足。宇智波带土脱掉外套轻轻一抖搭在挂钩上，在吧台前面翘起腿一坐，重心微微偏移，转椅悠然转过半圈。金发的酒保看到这位来客，会意一笑，把手中的调酒壶摇得哗哗作响。待到饮品调配地恰好，又往圆口杯里添了几块晶亮的冰块，压在软木杯垫上，将一杯金汤力推过去。</p><p>带土痛痛快快抿了一口，沁凉的饮品顺着喉咙一路滑下去，舌根上燃起一丝辛辣的余热。他畅然长舒一口气，端起酒杯准备一饮而尽，却被不远处一阵突如其来的骚动引得停住了手。</p><p>卡座里有个银毛正被人拽着领子灌酒，银毛一脸不情愿地挣扎推脱，白衬衣被扯出歪七扭八的皱褶，一看就是那种被撩了不知道怎么拒绝还把对方惹毛了的酒场新手。灌酒的也是脾气冲，不肯轻易罢休，对银毛骂骂咧咧动手动脚。</p><p>宇智波带土绝非见义勇为的善者。换做平时，他会一边品着酒一边赏着这一出好戏，兴致好的话说不定还会跟旁边的醉客押注赌一把，看灌酒的能不能把银毛搞到手。</p><p>不过这次不同。今天这个银毛是他失联多年的大学同学。好歹同窗一场，同一个屋檐下室友四年，他没有太大兴趣将这位老同学作为赌博对象。</p><p>“这样灌下去的酒，味道未免不太好。”</p><p>带土起身上前，在卡座前驻步，手按在那人肩上，不轻不重地施了些力。</p><p>灌酒的斜着眼睛瞥了一眼带土，“滚，少管闲事。”</p><p>“我劝你适可而止。”带土不动声色将手上力道加重了一分，他手臂上一条条虬结的肌肉透着衣料鼓胀起来，眼看要把半边袖子撑破。</p><p>“别惹我！”</p><p>对方蔑然哼了一声，挑衅地歪过手腕，将手中的高脚杯倾斜成危险的角度。琥珀色的液体聚成一条细流淅淅沥沥淋落在银毛西服裤子上。</p><p>“曼哈顿gay圈可就这么一星半点大，不按规矩玩，怕是今后混不开。”带土蹙眉警示。</p><p>“你给我闭嘴！”</p><p>那人听了心里腾得来了火，鼻孔喷出一股怒不可遏的热浪。他丢下手中酒杯松开银毛衣领，转向带土，攥起拳抡圆，眼看就要直捣过来。</p><p>带土一把擒住对方手腕，发力向对方肘关节向下一折。随着他那条牵制对方的手臂骤然一转，那人被一股奇巧的惯性带得往外飞出去一截，猝不及防跪倒在地上。</p><p>然后他曲起膝尖用半个身体的重量压在那人腿上，彻底断送了对方夺路而逃的最后一丝念想。</p><p>那人像一条躺在案板上将死的鱼，无枉摆动了几下，抬不起脑袋，口中谩骂化作愤恨的喘息，气势全消。</p><p>“既然请人家喝酒，别忘了补上酒钱。”带土送上一句说教，随后扬起下巴给酒保使了个眼色，金发的小子飞身一跃跳过吧台冲到事故现场，一把抓起仍然动弹不得的肇事者，手脚麻利地把人拖到后面算账去了。</p><p>这一幕精彩纷呈大快人心，周围的看客连声冲带土喊bravo，还有人鼓起掌来。</p><p>“宇智波带土？”逃过一劫的受害者整了整凌乱的衣领，一双死鱼眼盛装着被烟灰色瞳眸稀释过的愕然看向带土。</p><p>“旗木卡卡西……”带土顺势坐在银毛旁边的座位上，炫耀地转动着那只出奇制胜的手腕。“你没事吧？”</p><p>“没事。刚才谢谢你帮忙。”卡卡西用纸巾拭去衣服上的污渍，定了定神，声线像杯中水纹一样逐渐恢复了平稳。</p><p>“没事就好。不过……你怎么会在这里？”</p><p>两人都早已过了喝酒还要被查ID的年纪，下班出来消遣也不是什么稀奇的事情。然而卡卡西居然会出现在gay bar独自买醉，着实令带土倍感诧异。</p><p>— — 因为他们上次见面的时候，卡卡西还是笔直笔直的。</p><p>或者说，卡卡西声称自己是直的。</p><p>“哦，这个……”卡卡西像刚才什么都没发生过似的，淡然道，“是为了工作上的一些事情……见个客户。”</p><p>“唉，你从事的，是那种正当合法的职业么？”带土凑过身子，故弄玄虚地压低了声音。</p><p>“我在千手主要是做量化的。当然，也负责拉客户。”卡卡西弹了弹身上不存在的灰尘，“你也是混迹金融圈的，不用说你也懂，这个行业，总有些灰色地带……”</p><p>“你这个分明是彩虹色的。”带土戏谑一笑。</p><p>“我不是gay，从来都不是。”卡卡西矢口否认，“公司最近拉了个挺有派头的投资人，项目谈了快两个月了，但对方一直拖着不签合同。今天客户突然把我约到这里，说是想私底下聊聊什么的，态度还挺热情的……”</p><p>“然后你就真的来了？”带土把眼睛张得老大，又不屑地眯起来，“把你掰弯可真够容易的。”</p><p>“不谈谈怎么知道能不能成。最坏能怎样呢？再说，这种地方我没来过，我还挺好奇的。”卡卡西若无其事地缕了一下头发，然后掏出手机快速翻看着信息。</p><p>最坏能怎样呢？带土暗自冷笑，这种为了公司几个破钱奋不顾身往火坑里挑的举动简直有点悲壮。也不知卡卡西是深谙世道，还是浑然不自知，面对心术不正的客户提出的过分要求，居然就这样安之若素地赴约来了 — 这条沾染了污渍的西裤，就成了第一个殉葬品。</p><p>“那么，你等的那位客户呢？”</p><p>“他说堵车，晚点到。”</p><p>“咱们也好些年没见了，今天好不容易见一面，不如在这里喝一杯，叙叙旧？”</p><p>宇智波带土凭借与生俱来的社交力，三言两语迅速弥补起缺失近十年的人际网络漏洞。他没等卡卡西回话，便自顾自得叫了两杯酒，将其中一杯推到对方面前。盛情难却，再加之片刻前对方出手相救，卡卡西欣然接过酒杯，在带土的杯沿上轻巧地碰出一声清响，手腕扬起，盛满的酒杯迅速见了底。</p><p>带土举杯对饮，一缕清冽的烈酒入口，丰盈的气泡一股脑闯进他胸口，他突然觉得此时这杯金汤力，比刚才喝的那杯更加刺激他的味蕾和神经。</p><p>“带土，你看上去像这里的熟客……”卡卡西饶有兴致地侧身问道。高浓度的酒精在他血色贫乏的面颊上烧出一片绯红的痕迹，他的嗓音也被灼的有些沙哑。</p><p>“这家店是我几个朋友开的，我偶尔过来捧个场。当初蝎那家伙向我借钱开店，借了这么多年也不还，非要让我来这里，以酒还债。结果还老往我酒里掺水。”带土说着瞥了一眼不远处跟客人有说有笑的红毛，“这笔债我怕是这辈子都喝不回来了。”</p><p>“你在外面玩得这么开心，跟家里人出柜没有？”</p><p>“没有。”带土坦诚地说。</p><p>“哦……还没有是么……”卡卡西意犹未尽地拖长了尾音。</p><p>酒精让带土的思维迟缓了半个节拍，直到银发男人眼尾那抹狡黠的邪光抑制不住地四下缥缈，带土才后知后觉地意识到自己早已身陷对方设下的语言陷阱，慌忙辩解道，</p><p>“你这话什么意思！我为什么要跟家里人出柜！我根本就不是gay！哪里有柜子可以给我出的！”</p><p>“哦，原来是这样……”卡卡西若有所思的留白让带土脑袋上的彩虹光圈愈发鲜艳。</p><p>“我今天来这里是为了避免无意义的社交。”带土眨眨眼，目光闪烁。</p><p>“什么类型的社交，能让你跑来这里来寻找意义？”卡卡西善解人意地追问道。</p><p>“你懂的。像我这样青年才俊，事业有成的单身男人，身后还有一整个家族的扶持……”带土滔滔不绝铸构起自吹自擂的高台，最后一锤定音落在一个不着调的结论上，“— — 免不了被安排相亲什么的。”</p><p>“所以你到这里逃避世俗的恋爱关系？”</p><p>“这次这位已经算是清新脱俗了。富岳给我介绍的，是他以前在美国一个朋友的女儿，经过重重审核才入了他的眼 — 搞得跟他自己在选结婚对象似的。这姑娘虽然是国际货币基金组织官僚之后，但是完全没有那种飞扬跋扈的做派，唯一的缺点就是依赖性太强，才见过一两次，就跟追债似的对我穷追不舍。当然，这也不能完全怪她，毕竟我这样的条件，市面上也不好找，遇到了自然是要追得紧一点。”</p><p>说着带土打开ins输入了一个花里胡哨的用户名，一张看上去随性实则精心修饰过的侧颜自拍显示在屏幕上，底下配着一行诗意盎然的文字：</p><p>「遇到你之后的心情，就像汇率一样时时刻刻上下波动。」</p><p>“这状态写的很有职业水准。”作为社交礼仪，卡卡西随口恭维道。</p><p>“职业追债人的水准还差不多。”带土不屑地翻了个白眼，“我对她的态度，明摆着就是让她知难而退，但是她偏偏喜欢挑战一切不可能，不厌其烦地缠着我不放 。我从来没见过相个亲这么死缠烂打的，平时没完没了给我发信息就算了，还三天两头到我公司围追堵截。今天她从我一出公司大门就一路尾随我，我看见她那辆车就浑身不自在，就跟被警车跟着似的。不使出点狠招真的甩不掉她 — 她不是喜欢玩跟踪游戏么，我在这里给她准备一个小惊喜，等会儿让那边那个金毛小子配合我演戏，让她痛痛快快死心。”</p><p>“那这位姑娘现在何处黯然心碎呢？”</p><p>“她跟到半路跟丢了。改天我说不定还要再来一次。”</p><p>“你喝杯酒可真不容易。”</p><p>“我的生活，何时容易过……”带土长叹一声。</p><p>这一声悲叹绝非无病呻吟的装腔作态。作为一个顶着霸总人设在驰骋北美商场的高端商务人士，他的生活的艰难程度绝非普通人能够轻易理解的。</p><p>说到带土艰辛的生活，首先要介绍一下他目前的工作场所 — 宇智波集团。他的艰辛有一多半都来自于“宇智波”。就像所有以姓氏作为名称的公司一样，顾名思义，这是一个家族企业，上世纪八十年代建立于东京，做不动产起家，之后犹如一个商业帝国一般疯狂扩张财富版图，并且逐渐涉及风投领域。08年的时候，身为外商的宇智波已经在美国风投产业中占有不可小觑的一席之地。但好景不长，一场突如其来的金融风暴席卷西半球，让无数巨人一瞬间倒戈，不计其数的市值一夜蒸发。宇智波集团在海外的资产急剧紧缩。他们迅速撤离动荡不安的北美市场，为了套现，抛售了手下大量股票，债券，基金，房产，几轮大刀阔斧裁员之后将北美所剩无几的核心员工召回东京总部。</p><p>宇智波斑当年对带土语重心长地说，让能力非凡的带土坚守在风暴中心，是一项至关重要的海外战略性部署。</p><p>于是年仅22岁的应届毕业生宇智波带土临危受命，成为了北美分部的CEO，连同他们家在海外那些无足轻重的闲置资产，被强行留在纽约，并以一己之力撑起宇智波集团在北美地区形同虚设的最后一片门面，在一场旷世危机之中一边苟延残喘一边寻欢作乐。</p><p>没过几天，带土后知后觉地意识到，他这个形同虚设的北美“门面担当”，实际功能跟门口保安没有太大差别，就连他所掌控的海外资产也是他们家账面上小数点后面不知第几位，四舍五入卑微得可以忽略不计。</p><p>宇智波家族曾经引以为傲的坐落在曼哈顿中城的地标性办公楼，霎时间人去楼空。带土忍痛割爱卖楼抵债，然后把剩下的几个残兵败将和一堆大箱子收拾收拾一股脑塞进了隔壁大厦的一层楼。</p><p>虽然带土非常清楚此次金融危机是由于次贷危机导致的房地产行业整体下滑，然而这一层楼每个月的租金空中楼阁一般居高不下，让他怀疑房地产崩盘根本就是他爷爷编出来唬他的瞎话。</p><p>站在办公室隔窗眺望，带土仍能看到老祖宗留下的资产 — 那栋巍峨的高楼岿然屹立，只不过已经不姓宇智波。它现在被一家叫做千手的金融服务公司取而代之。</p><p>千手是做传统投行起家的，据说千手创始人千手柱间跟宇智波斑当年曾经有过联手合作的意向，但因双方创业理念不同，后来闹崩了。从此金融界两巨头分道扬镳势不两立。不同于宇智波这样的外商，千手这个本土生根发芽的企业坐稳了行业龙头，成为政府的宠儿国民的骄傲。2008年，千手凭借坚实的市场基础获得了财政部2亿美元贷款的鼎力相助，在岌岌可危之际险象环生。金融危机过后，千手抓准时机更换了新一届管理层，根据市场风向灵活转型成为金融界首屈一指的金融科技公司，招了一批量化金融精英专门研发最优算法，主打大数据自动化投资理财。</p><p>无独有偶，千手现任投资部高级总监，是带土的大学同学旗木卡卡西 — 从今天的情形看上去，是一个备受gay guys青睐的直男。</p><p>“我客户马上到了，有机会下次再聊吧。”卡卡西看了看手机上新发来的信息，对带土说。</p><p>“等下，你这里有点没擦干净……”</p><p>带土正准备起身离开，目光刚巧扫过卡卡西裤脚上一块被遗漏的污渍，一时间心生善念想要好人做到底，帮这位心高气傲的受害者挽回他应有的仪容仪表。根据只言片语的前情提要，在结合自己多年摸爬滚打的职场经验，他大胆推测了一下卡卡西今晚接下来的命运，指尖颤然一抖，把一摞叠的整整齐齐的餐巾打得七零八落。他连忙抓起其中一张，猫下腰，手忙脚乱地在卡卡西裤脚上擦了几个来回。</p><p>这样近的距离下，琴酒的醇香和草本的清香幽幽飘进他的鼻腔。带土不由得停下手里的动作，晕晕乎乎地嗅了一下。</p><p>“那个……差不多可以了……”卡卡西礼貌而克制地拍了拍带土的背。</p><p>“哦、哦……好了好了。”带土嗖得直起腰，从桌子下面冒出半张脸，一手扶着卡卡西的膝盖，另一只手里紧张兮兮地攥着那团揉烂的纸巾。</p><p>正在这时，酒吧里传来两个刺耳声音，以非常不协调的方式交叠在一起，贯穿拥挤的空间。</p><p>“带土？！”一个尖细的女声叫着。</p><p>“卡卡西？！”一个油腻的男声喊道。</p><p>宇智波带土的追随者和旗木卡卡西的客户站在卡座边上，匪夷所思地看着眼前这一幕。几双惊慌失措的眼睛排列组合地相互对视，断章取义的画面在七扭八歪的脑回路中演绎出愈加曲折离奇的剧情，不可思议的等级在各种天马行空的猜忌中不断攀升。</p><p>— — 这不科学。</p><p>围观者斩钉截铁地得出一个相同的推断。	</p><p>然而，世界上很多事情是不能用科学原理解释的。比如说，</p><p>两直线平行也会有交点。</p><p>两直男失联多年也会在gay bar相见。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 一趟航班的两种乘坐方式（上）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>纽约时间早上7点20分，肯尼迪机场开始了新一轮迎来送往。</p><p>登机广播响过最后一遍，飞往洛杉矶的航班即将起航。舱门关闭的那一秒，一位身穿黑皮衣的乘客在空乘的带领下不紧不慢地走到商务舱第一排靠过道的座位旁边。</p><p>“宇智波先生，您请坐。”空乘人员示意乘客入座。</p><p>宇智波带土漫不经心地答应了一声，从刷了半截的insta wall上抬起眼皮瞥了一眼座位号，目光刚要落回到手机屏幕，却被邻座一团银闪闪的光吸引过去了。</p><p>“卡卡西？！又见面了！这也太巧了吧！”</p><p>带土在人才济济的商务舱从来没有撞见什么当红明星或是商务大佬，这次却与自己老同学成为了邻座。</p><p>这是天意，带土心想，是上帝掷骰子掷得精妙。</p><p>“确实，好巧。”邻座的银色发光体向带土商务性地点了点头，发梢上的光随之小幅摇晃。</p><p>“你也去洛杉矶？”</p><p>“开会。”</p><p>旗木卡卡西言简意赅的回应中暗含着“你好”，“偶遇虽然是一件令人愉快的事情”，“但遇到太多次就不那么美妙了”，“其实上次已经聊得差不多了 ”，”还有，你讲话声音有点大，吵到周围乘客了，他们现在都在看我们“等复杂的信息。</p><p>然而带土显然没有领会到其中任何一个含义，自说自话絮絮叨叨，</p><p>“我去参加一个……什么亚裔峰会，挺没劲的，但是我家老祖宗非要我去不可……唉，头疼。”他懒得搭理站在一旁耐着性子等待他关机的空姐，不由分说把手机塞到卡卡西手里，“不说这些了。上次太着急了，忘记问你要电话号码。这么多年，我换了好几个号，你也换号了吧？”</p><p>卡卡西在带土手机上飞快地输了一串数字，输完还助人为乐地把手机调成了飞行模式。他把手机还给带土，顺手把两个座位之间的隔板砰的一声拉上了。那道隔板有半人多高，像一堵密不透风的墙，敦实地立在两人中间。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>女士们先生们，飞机即将起飞，请系好安全带。本次航班由纽约飞往洛杉矶，预计行程6小时45分钟。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>广播过后，飞行器挣脱跑道凌空而起，地面上的行人与车辆急剧缩小成一个个模糊不清的颗粒。</p><p>还没等飞机横过身子飞稳，带土就蠢蠢欲动地拉开了隔板，探过脑袋找卡卡西搭话，</p><p>“哎，你那个客户，后来谈成了么？”</p><p>卡卡西摘掉一只耳机，微微调转了一下身体的角度，“你说什么？”</p><p>“上次那个约你去gay bar喝酒的客户，后来谈成了么？”怕对方听不清，带土又凑近了一些，半个身子伸到邻座去，在安全带的牵引力和气流颠簸中吃力地支撑着。</p><p>“没谈成。”</p><p>“唔……”带土意味深长地转了转眼珠。</p><p>“跟那种人谈生意，本来就没个定数。我尽力了，没什么可惜的。”卡卡西若无其事地耸耸肩，“倒是劳烦你操心了。”</p><p>“那种人一看就不是什么正经货色，不谈也罢。”带土用一种经验老道的口吻煞有介事地说，“你以后谈客户得挑着点，不能随随便便什么局都去，当心吃亏。”</p><p>“知道了，我以后记着。”卡卡西哄小孩似的应和着，又像开玩笑似的问带土，“那位钟情于你的姑娘呢，甩掉了么？”</p><p>“我演gay演得的惟妙惟肖，她心死得彻彻底底的。”带土的微笑溢出嘴角，“多亏了你的配合。”</p><p>“不不不， 我没有做什么，是你自己有这方面天赋。”卡卡西有点后悔提起这件事，连忙推脱。</p><p>“你这次去洛杉矶待多久？”带土兴致不减，“我知道好几家不错的酒吧，有时间的话我们一起可以喝一杯。”</p><p>“我就待一天，开完会就回来。这次时间有点紧，下次吧。”</p><p>“那等你回纽约吧。”带土喜笑颜开地挑了挑眉，“反正我现在有你电话了。”</p><p>“行，有空联系。”卡卡西微微一笑，又把隔板拉上了。</p><p>飞进平流层后遮光板都被严丝合缝地关闭，走道里的灯光全部熄灭，机舱里形成一个人造的黑夜。不少乘客对着娱乐设施的屏幕昏昏欲睡，也有几位商务精英仍然盯着平板电脑分析新出的财报。</p><p>“Psst!”带土的脑袋又从隔板那边探了过来，“卡卡西，有火机么？借个火。”</p><p>“我们现在是在飞机上。”卡卡西从一本封面颜色鲜艳的小说里抬起头。对于带土的聊天方式稍作回顾后，他并没有惊叹这个要求有多么无理取闹，只是非常友善地提醒对方。</p><p>“电子烟也行。”带土没有善罢甘休，鼻尖几乎都要探到卡卡西眼皮底下。“闷得慌。”</p><p>“你要是实在闷得慌，不如花点时间稍微熟悉一下民航守则吧。累了就睡一会儿，睡一觉起来就到了。”卡卡西捻灭了阅读灯，合上书，放平座椅，把披在身上的薄毯向上拉起来一截，整个人缩进了毯子里，只露出遮光眼罩和脖子之间的一寸皮肤，唇角的小痣在淡薄的肤色中格外显眼。</p><p>带土慢慢移开停住在卡卡西身上的视线，摆正身子退回到自己的空间。他向来精力充沛，像一块高聚能电池，用四五个小时的睡眠就可以换取一整天的能量。不愿用多余的睡眠打发时间，带土在没有通讯信号的机舱里倍感乏味，不仅没法假装正经地盯着股市，连那半条没刷完的ins状态也load不出来。他叫了一杯气泡酒，眯着眼陷入一段关于卡卡西的回忆。</p><p>他与卡卡西最初是在上西区某大学的兄弟会认得的。“兄弟会”这种组织，对外宣称是上流精英在大学时代建立优质人际关系的社交组织，前辈精英帮助后辈精英；但实际上更像一群败家子专门喝酒泡妞的小团伙，前辈流氓撺掇后辈流氓。通常来说，兄弟会都有一个特别洋气的希腊名字。他们学校那个兄弟会叫作ABΩ，用人话念出来就是Alpha Beta Omega，朗朗上口，过目难忘。</p><p>带土对于兄弟会的向往远远超出这所大学本身。当年他顶着宇智波阔少的精致人设，怀揣一颗肇事之心，跃跃欲试加入了这个奇妙的组织，期待着与更多志同道合的兄弟们一起兴风作浪。</p><p>然而第一天入住宿舍的时候，带土被里面简陋的设施和粗糙的居住环境惊得怀疑人生：墙皮破败的两层楼共有30多个房间，大多数房间住两个人，有的住三个，还有四人一间的。为了方便来自五湖四海的兄弟们联络感情，门锁都被拆掉了，一扇扇门无力地虚掩着。地板上铺着陈旧得不辨颜色的地毯，可是踩上去还是会发出吱吱呀呀的木头声。一层中央被称作“客厅”的地方到处都是东倒西歪的啤酒瓶，桌上七零八乱堆着一堆黏着芝士的披萨盒子，里面冒出一缕一缕霉菌和芝士发生化学作用后独具一格的酸臭味。</p><p>精英都是这么艰苦的么？他有些后悔，有些失落。缴了如此高昂的会费，还不如住学校的普通宿舍，至少那里大多数人不会在早上8点当众发酒疯。</p><p>在一阵群魔乱舞的掌声中，会长慷慨激昂地发表了一番欢迎致辞，然后给新成员分配房间。他从裤兜里抽出一副磨得起了毛边的扑克牌，叫新人每人从里面抽一张，抽到相同数字的人就住同一个房间 — 这也就解释了为什么房间人数上限是四个人。如果扑克牌的花色有五种，那么他们的宿舍可能会比现在人口密度更大一些。</p><p>新成员们蜂拥而上，摸到牌之后四下寻觅自己的室友：</p><p>“红桃K！红桃K！”</p><p>“哎！那边那个红桃K，我是梅花K！”</p><p>“你们等等我！我是方块K！”</p><p>带土心惊胆战地从牌堆里抽了一张，暗自祈祷不要是黑桃K。接下来要同住四年，他希望能够在这对奇形怪状的妖魔鬼怪之中找到一位相对靠谱的室友，毕竟他对自己的不靠谱程度还是有点底数的，惹了事情需要有人给他兜着 — 这算是一个事儿精最深刻的觉悟。</p><p>他哆哆嗦嗦翻开牌面，眯眼一看。</p><p>— — 小鬼。</p><p>稳了，这回稳了。说不定还是个单间。</p><p>带土泰然自若地撤到一边，岔开腿坐在行李箱上刷手机。过了一会儿，大家都三五成群扎堆认领室友。一个瘦高个的银毛走过来，指着带土上衣口袋里漏出的半张鬼牌说，</p><p>“我刚才看见你抽到小鬼了。”</p><p>“没错，是我。”</p><p>带土上下打量这位同学 — 他身穿一件松松垮垮的白T，懒懒散散站在那里，却显得十分挺拔，两根纤长的手指间夹着一张扑克牌，雾濛濛的目光一半投向带土，一半回旋在自己深邃的眼眶中，在眉宇间拢起一层薄霜，而一头蓬松的银发却在暗沉的房间里兀自发亮。</p><p>这位同学出现在这个鱼龙混杂的场合简直就是一场阴差阳错，但带土决定将错就错坦然接受命运的安排。</p><p>“我抽了大鬼。会长说，没有单间，咱俩住一间。”银毛眼里那团雾气在带土身上缓缓聚拢。</p><p>“走吧，找房间去。行李要我帮你么？”带土冲银毛嘿嘿一笑，一手拉着一只行李箱就往楼上扛。</p><p>他心想，自己果然抽到一张好牌。</p><p>暂定宿舍房间只是第一步。众所周知，加入兄弟会可不是住进宿舍定期缴纳会费就可以一劳永逸的。新来的兄弟必须通过奇特的“入会仪式”以示忠心，才能正式被接纳。</p><p>ABΩ考核成员的方式别出心裁。初来乍到第一天深夜，老前辈们心狠手辣地把熟睡的新人一个个从被窝里拖出来赶出门外，勒令他们沿着中央公园跑圈，不到太阳出来不准回来。</p><p>那年纽约入冬比以往要早，十一月底的夜间温度足以把睡得正熟的美梦熄灭。带土穿着短袖睡衣，被冷飕飕的夜风吹起一身鸡皮疙瘩；旁边的卡卡西也差不多，也穿着短袖短裤，只不过脖子上比带土多围了一条围巾 — 求生欲迫使他在危急时刻做出一个中看不中用的选择。</p><p>会长一声令下，所有人逃命似的疯跑。中央公园距离他们学校只有几个街区，面积很大，像一张四四方方的巨网罩住上城。这个时间公园里空空荡荡，只有三三两两流浪者蜷缩在长凳上睡觉，身旁鬼鬼祟祟蹿过几只黑黝黝的大老鼠。</p><p>这时候在这里跑步无异于荒野求生，众人叫苦连天。有个叫月光疾风的，体质不好，跑到半路哮喘病犯了，靠着树桩子起不来，被人捏着鼻子喷药。到后来他们跑得七零八落，连抱怨声都听不见了，只有领头的校田径队队长迈特凯，穿着一身瓜皮绿的连体睡衣，脚下生风，口口声声喊着要在朝阳下燃烧青春，把众人远远甩在身后。</p><p>“呼……我们还要继续跑么？”快跑到公园中心那片湖的时候，带土放慢了步伐。他擦了擦额头，感到一粒粒冷冰冰的汗珠都冻结在皮肤上。</p><p>“跑吧，跑起来就没那么冷了。”卡卡西跑得也很吃力，但仍然维持着平稳的步速。</p><p>“停、停一下。”带土插着腰突然停下了，气喘吁吁的音节在寒风中化作一缕白雾，“我腿抽筋了，跑不动了。”</p><p>一个人跑完后半程是一项寂寞而愚蠢的工程。兴许是出于同情，卡卡西也停下了脚步。路边的商铺全都打烊了，两个落单的奔跑者没有藏身之处，只得在湖边的灌木丛中席地而坐。</p><p>“唉，坐近点。我又不会吃了你。”带土抱着膝盖缩成一团，伸出一只手向朝隔着他老远的卡卡西摆了两下。</p><p>卡卡西不情不愿地往过挪了挪。</p><p>遗憾的是，即使距离略有缩短，两人仍是各冷各的。带土不停地搓着手，在掌心中拼命呵出一团团白气，但收效甚微。为了节省热量，卡卡西保持安静僵直地坐在原地，单衣下每一寸皮肤都冻得发抖，像一个底座不太安稳的冰雕。这并不是带土的本意，然而在看到对方打了第三个寒噤之后，他躁动不安的双手还是颤颤巍巍地捂在了卡卡西手上。</p><p>“你别想多了。”带土十分硬气地说，“我这是怕你冻死，会长可能会找我算账，把我赶出宿舍。”</p><p>“我也是。听说室友死了是一件不吉利的事情。”也许是被严寒激发出内心深处人性的温暖，卡卡西将自己的长围巾松动了一圈，扯过去一截胡乱在带土脖子上猛地绕了几下。</p><p>带土没好气地哼了一声以示不满，转瞬意识到比毒舌更残酷的严寒，期盼着快点脱离窘境。他看着一片昏黑的天际，问卡卡西，</p><p>“你说，什么时候才能天亮？”</p><p>“快了，再坚持一下。”卡卡西把围巾又缩紧了一些，细密的棉线暖融融地缠绕在两人颈间。</p><p>这一小截温暖让带土的怨声载道稍有缓解，沉默在略显尴尬的安静持续了不少时间。不知过了多久，卡卡西像是很享受大半夜吹着冷风盯着一滩死水似的，苦中作乐地问了一个颇具深度的问题：</p><p>“带土，你也没看过凌晨三点的中央公园吧？”</p><p>如果静下心欣赏，你会发现凌晨三点的中央公园人工湖有一种独特的禅意。上城区一排排林立的高楼隐没在影绰绰的树木中，四周偶有雀鸟的啾鸣声，在一片深邃的寂静中幽幽回响。绸缎般的湖面被风吹皱，漾起一层层细微的涟漪，一轮新月投影在水中，月光与遥远的霓虹汇合，随着水波瑟瑟摇曳。</p><p>“倒是没见过。但是我觉得，我见不着凌晨四点的中央公园了……”</p><p>带土惨兮兮地抽了抽鼻子，</p><p>“说实话，我还不想死。我老祖宗留了好多钱，要是花不出去，我会死的很不甘心。”</p><p>深夜里总是充满了思考的诱惑。说着说着，带土陷入了关于生命与死亡的沉思，那些重重叠叠的黑暗仿佛让他的思绪一片清明。彻悟人生真谛之后，他倍加珍惜自己的生命。当务之急是活过今天晚上。于是出于求生的本能，他一咬牙一闭眼，心里默念着：</p><p>
  <strong>进了兄弟会，四海皆兄弟。</strong>
</p><p>然后他环住卡卡西的腰，一把将这个微薄的发热体揽进了自己怀里。</p><p>这个临时的应激举动已经有点超越普通室友的基本行为准则，不过令带土惊愕的是，卡卡西居然没有挣脱，反倒自暴自弃地歪过脑袋搭在了自己肩膀上 — 患难见人心，这家伙果然是个贪生怕死的怂包。带土心想。</p><p>“还冷么？”带土问。</p><p>“好像好点了。”</p><p>“你是喷香水了么？真特么娘|炮。”</p><p>“白痴，那是洗发水。”</p><p>温热的体温在隔着两层单薄的布料在两人之间来回传递着。他们就这样僵硬地维持着拥抱的姿势，直到日出。清晨的日光十分稀薄，穿透树丛洒下一片柔黄，点亮一池碧波盈盈的湖水。远方的摩天大厦像是睡醒了一样一座座挺然立了起来。</p><p>带土伸展麻木的四肢，笨拙地爬起来，原地跳了几下，拍着卡卡西肩膀说，“走吧。该回去了。”</p><p>由于带土动作过猛，缠在两人之间的围巾勒的卡卡西险些窒息。</p><p>苦难是友情的试金石。从那时开始，他们两个像是共同经历过腥风血雨的战友一样，结下了深厚的友谊。认得他们的人都说，宇智波带土和旗木卡卡西，是一对名副其实的成好兄弟。</p><p>加入兄弟会半个学期，带土发现一个奇特的定理 — 越是临近考试，party的种类和数量就越加繁多。美其名曰“缓解考前压力”。当然，考完之后也会有很多party，目的是为了缓解出分之后落寞的心情。这间小小的宿舍楼夜夜笙歌，缓解着自产自销的压力。Party上兄弟们总是有喝不完的酒和聊不完的共同话题 — 他们的会费基本上都用来购买酒精，而他们的学习成绩一般都跟酒精度数成反比，喝高了吐槽学习格外带劲。</p><p>旗木卡卡西在这群人里是个奇特的存在。他好像没有缺席太多的party，却拥有天天party的人不该有的好成绩。带土百思不得其解，卡卡西是如何在纷繁复杂的娱乐活动之中抽空学习，又如何在令人沉迷的酒精中保持难能可贵的清醒。以至于他开始思索其实这个世界上有两个卡卡西，有一个在party中从来没有离开过，另一个一直住在图书管里从来没有出来过。</p><p>大二那年期末考试前夕，一场party照例开得风生水起。为了增加趣味性，兄弟们决定把Chubby Bunny和真心话大冒险合并起来，组合成一种全新的游戏。</p><p>游戏一开始，对阵双方的带土和卡卡西疯狂往嘴里塞棉花糖，每塞一颗就说一句Chubby Bunny，比赛谁塞得更多并且还能说得出话来。塞到第20颗棉花糖的时候，带土嘴巴里鼓鼓囊囊，腮帮子撑得圆乎乎的，活像一只贪吃的兔子。对面的卡卡西气定神闲地吃下第21颗糖，并且十分过分地把台词改成了Obi Bunny（带兔）。带土噗的一声笑出声来，喷出一颗白白胖胖的棉花糖，只得自甘认输。</p><p>按照游戏规则，输了的人要接受赢家提出的真心话大冒险挑战。</p><p>胜利者若有所思地沉默片刻，在周围人的喧闹之中提出了一个不算刁钻的问题：</p><p>“你最近晚上睡着老说梦话，说你偷偷喜欢什么人。那人是谁？”</p><p>兄弟们的注意力全部集中在带土身上，一个个兴奋地起哄。一向热衷与八卦的不知火玄间兴致盎然地凑了上来，嬉皮笑脸地等待带土作答。</p><p>作为室友，带土与卡卡西掌握着彼此许多不为人知的秘密。再加上带土本来就话多，喝醉了口不择言什么都说。不过有一样事情，他一直藏得很好，连卡卡西都不知道。他希望那些过于坦诚的梦话不要出卖自己的秘密。</p><p>“没有没有！根本没有什么人！我什么都不记得！梦话，不能信！”</p><p>带土凶猛地摇摇头，断然答道。棉花糖残留的甜腻在他喉咙里来回翻滚，味道竟变得十分酸涩。</p><p>说罢他做贼心虚地瞄了一眼卡卡西 — 那家伙就在自己正对面悠闲地翘着腿坐着，仍然一脸的风平浪静，就好像刚才的问题是一个数学公式，而自己是个解不出答案的吊车尾。两人之间原本狭窄的距离此时显得格外局促，让带土眼底那一抹闪烁浮动的光泽没有逃避的余地，骤然升温的空气随时会将那些小心珍藏的秘密全部暴露出去。</p><p>那群兄弟们显然不满意带土的敷衍，有的架住他脖子不依不饶地追问那位“梦中情人”，有的长吁短叹说他不够哥们，有的举起酒瓶往他嘴里一通乱灌。</p><p>带土很是为难，只得继续装疯卖傻，不停用酒精堵住自己的嘴。汹涌的酒水灌进嗓子里刀子似的滚下去，辣的他连连咳嗽。</p><p>当着一群兄弟的面撒谎是一种非常不耻的行为。</p><p>但是，喜欢什么人对于带土来说是一件私人的事情，只有事成之后才能公布于众，他还不想随随便便地告诉这么多人。</p><p>何况他是个死要面子的人 — 华氏40度大半夜穿着睡衣在中央公园玩命奔跑，玩beer pong一个人喝倒一屋子人，论惹事能力，全校教授都对他退避三分，论打架水平，大街上的小混混一个个都要对他俯首称臣 — 这样精心打造的直男人设总归还是要维持的。</p><p>搞砸了真的下不来台。</p><p>所以，总不能说，“<strong>是你</strong>”吧。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>对于年过三十的人来说，七小时的行程无比漫长，但十年的时光却非常短暂。带土在断断续续的梦境里愈渐清醒，那些被时间搁浅的往事被他一件一件拾了起来。学生时代好多回忆早已淡却，而那些关于旗木卡卡西的记忆却愈渐鲜明。</p><p>眼前这个干练的男人与带土记忆中学生时代那个俊逸的少年分毫不差地重叠在一起，时间好像在他身上凝固了一样，没有为他添上沧桑之感，只是带走了一丝年少时的青涩。他成熟了不少，但没有变老。</p><p>如果不是最近的两次偶遇，带土有些不敢相信，自己曾有过一个亲密无间的挚友。</p><p>— — 距离恋人只有一步之遥。</p><p>一个曾经无比珍惜的人，怎么就被他弄丢了呢？</p><p>宇智波带土并不热衷于缅怀过去，只是偶在在醉酒的深夜里，机械地拨下一个无人接听的号码，独自聆听一连串空洞的忙音。</p><p>毕业之后的日子他过得不好不坏，接手了一个在北美有名无实的家族企业，一年做着几单不痛不痒的买卖，交了一群不亲不疏的江湖朋友，晕头转向混着五花八门的酒局，在家里人牵线搭桥之下有过几段无疾而终的相亲经历。在这个灯红酒绿的花花世界中，他每天都在购买着不同的新鲜体验，但却仍然无法挣脱日复一日疲惫的单调。他好像马不停蹄地做了好多事情，却好像始终碌碌无为。他在社交网络里窥探着别人经过粉饰后光鲜亮丽的人生，却好像看到了一个个与自己相似，却更为缥缈的幻影。</p><p>这样的状况就像在一场牌局上只攥着一张小鬼。牌倒是不错，但是很难打赢。</p><p>年轻时莽撞的热情渐渐退散而去，他也在茫然中学着妥协，变得越来越像自己曾经最看不起的那种中年人。然而在两次不经意的偶遇后，一种久违的，少年般的冲动，被一抹银色的光芒照耀得苏醒过来。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>女士们先生们，飞机即将降落，请系好安全带。欢迎乘坐本次航班。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“绝，帮我查个东西。千手公司的SVP旗木卡卡西，从洛杉矶飞纽约的返程机票，订的是哪趟航班？”</p><p>信号恢复的第一秒，带土拨下了秘书的号码，向对方安排了今天唯一的业务，</p><p>“帮我订同一趟。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 一趟航班的两种乘坐方式（中）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>女士们先生们，飞机即将起飞，请系好安全带。本次航班由纽约飞往洛杉矶，预计行程6小时45分钟。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>旗木卡卡西缩在薄毯里，眼罩遮住了他大部分的表情。</p><p>他隐约听见邻座的男人缓缓拉上隔板，问空乘叫了一杯气泡酒，随后机舱里恢复了安静。几分钟后，倦意从黑暗中滋生出来，他合上眼睛平躺着，却未能成功入睡。利用那一分迟迟不肯退却的清醒，他将脑子里to-do list上的项目重新排序，把先前几件占据他思路的事情暂且搁置在一边，为一些封尘多时的回忆腾出一小片空间。</p><p>十四年前卡卡西第一次见到带土的时候，本能地把对方划分为纨绔子弟当中最不靠谱的那一类。这个身穿深蓝色运动衣的家伙长了一张略带挑衅的圆脸，因为从未经历过真正的危险，所以对危险有一种莫名的渴望，那副样子介于爱发脾气的猫咪和蓄势待发的猎豹之间。一双虚张声势眼睛里毫不掩饰地袒露出各种不安定的念头，每一个都是惹出麻烦的因素。更糟糕的是，因为拥有宇智波的姓氏，他似乎不需要对即将产生的麻烦负责。</p><p>十八岁的卡卡西站在杂乱不堪的房间里极为稀缺的一块落脚之地，把自己高中时代积攒下来的高冷和洁癖打发到角落里去，对他的室友和新宿舍展现出超乎想象的容忍度，甚至觉得这是一个还算不错的结果。</p><p>他拿到的奖学金只涵盖了学费的部分，住宿费仍然需要自己承担。他在其他州几所拿了全奖的学校中反复权衡，在精神食粮和明天早餐的面包之间犹豫不决。临近录取通知书答复的最后期限，父亲旗木佐云托付了一位旧时好友。这位名为自来也的友人曾是这所大学兄弟会的成员，现在拥有兄弟会宿舍楼的所有权。他承诺如果卡卡西愿意，可以以兄弟会成员的身份住在里面，免除会费和住宿费，还可以结交一些新的朋友。</p><p>开学那一天，卡卡西提着一只旧行李箱，兜里揣着200现金，搬进了传说中聚集了“未来成功人士”的男生宿舍楼。</p><p>如他所料，新室友确实是个货真价实的麻烦制造者。开学第一周就在老教学楼打架砸碎了来自于19世纪初的蒂凡尼彩绘玻璃，用来路不明的假ID买酒，然后再转手把这些ID卖出去 — 他可以是任何人，却谁也不是。还有一次，带土因为被某教授指责胡乱占用教职工停车位违章停车，而联合一群学生发起了义正言辞的控诉。他像一位颇善唇枪舌辩的律师一样列举出教授罄竹难书的罪行，声称对方歧视亚裔族群，剥夺自己停车的正当权益。由于牵扯到种族歧视的敏感话题，事情一发不可收拾，一路闹到学校理事会高层。虽然带土的控诉十之八九子虚乌有，剩下十之一二不免有夸大其词的成分，但凭借宇智波家族长期以来对学校丰厚的馈赠和显赫的社会声望，最终使得这位可怜的中年人在即将拿到终生教授的紧要关头被迫离开自己坚守十几年的讲台。</p><p>身处龙卷风风眼附近，卡卡西很难不受殃及，而且时常需要为带土闯下的祸做一些善后工作。但因为两人一同经历了大大小小的麻烦事，时间长了便自然而然生出一种“患难之交”的感觉。</p><p>惹事归惹事，带土算是个不错的室友。他会不小心穿上卡卡西的裤子，也会强人所难地把自己衣服使劲套在卡卡西身上；他会在抄完作业之后主动帮卡卡西检查拼写错误，尽管基本检查不出来，也会把卡卡西灌醉之后主动把人背回房间。他似乎有一种特异功能，用难以拒绝的热情把自己彻底卷进对方生活里。</p><p>兄弟会里没心没肺的快乐没有持续太久，卡卡西的生活便遇到了真正的危急。他上大二那年，旗木佐云确诊肾衰竭。疾病来临的时候从来不会给人以温柔的提示，它像一面城墙倒下来，将这个原本强壮的男人瞬间压垮，疼痛，疲惫，焦虑蜂拥而至。医治疾病的过程缓慢而困顿，佐云重复着各种身体检查，五颜六色的药片有些让他的病情偶尔略有起色，有些引发意料之外的副作用让他眩晕干呕。那些药片维持着他大部分的生命，却也鬼祟地摧毁他的生命，到后来， 正常的工作会透支他全部的体力，他只得长期卧床休息。</p><p>大学生活在一团混乱之中艰难地维持着某种秩序。卡卡西尽量保证三四个小时的睡眠和勉强达标的出勤率，用考前几个通宵换取一个还算不错的成绩。下课之后他会出现在某一个需要补习的学生家中，把知识和梦想灌进这个可爱的小脑袋里，然后再乘两个小时地铁去布鲁克林的公立医院看望父亲。</p><p>每一个深夜都在酒精弥漫的喧嚣中准时开场。他的酒量差得无可救药，一个子弹杯可以大面积改变他的肤色，两三个会让他晕眩反胃，第四个会直接把他放倒。但是当所有人都喝醉的时候，没有人会在乎他究竟喝了多少。他自认为很擅长掩饰这份荒诞的清醒，只需要笑着举起酒杯，就可以轻易融入这个无忧无虑的群体。</p><p>只是在清醒与懵懂的间隙，他会对于身边的醉客心生羡慕。他们可以安然醉去，无所顾忌地透支当下所有的快乐，并且在醒来的时候仍然拥有一个稳固而值得期待的未来。他们在这所学校以外的地方，以不是学生的身份，拥有他难以想象的成就。他们有办法让这所学校变成他们的一部分 — 他们能把任何耀眼的光折射到自己身上，而若干年后，他们和这所学校都会庆幸自己曾经拥有彼此。</p><p>卡卡西即将毕业那年，旗木佐云的病情急剧恶化，申请长期住院，肾透析的频率也变成一周三四次。做肾透的时候，佐云需要坐在一张特定的座椅上，手臂上并排插入两根导管，导管另一端连着一台储物柜一样大小的机器。血液从一根导管流进机器里，经过渗透膜清除血液中的毒素和杂质后再从另一根导管流回身体里，如此往复循环，直到全身的血液都被“清洗”干净。</p><p>换一次血大约需要五六个小时，过程漫长而痛苦，可佐云却说自己因此获得了更多与儿子相处的时间，也算是因祸得福。</p><p>夏天的午后，日光热辣辣地晒进狭小的病房里，老旧的空调机嗡嗡吹着些微薄的凉气。卡卡西支了一把塑料折叠椅坐在佐云旁边，把手里的花束插进床头的花瓶里，清淡的芳香在枯燥而乏味的白色中缓缓晕染开。</p><p>“你今天看上去心情不错，有什么开心的事么？”觉察到卡卡西脸上那一抹久违的微笑，佐云悦然问道。</p><p>“遇到了一个新的学生，我帮他补习数学。”卡卡西嘴角不经意勾起浅浅的弧度，“是个很聪明的孩子，学东西很快。才上中学，已经开始学一些大学的课题了。恐怕再过一段时间我都没办法教他了。 ”</p><p>“什么样的学生，这么厉害？”</p><p>“学校的朋友说，他小侄子急需接受教育，听说我在做补习，一定要介绍给我认识。一开始跟我说，是一个性格孤僻的青春期少年，很难对付，让我多加小心。但我去了之后发现完全不是这样的……明明就很懂事，学东西也很快，跟我那个朋友一点都不一样……”</p><p>卡卡西意识到自己正在漫无目的地描述一件对于父亲来说无关紧要的事情，并且莫名其妙想要继续说下去。这很不像平时的自己。他连忙收住了话题，甚至有些抱歉地觉得，身处于病痛与忧患淤积的空间，他没有权利表现出这样不合时宜的轻松和愉悦。</p><p>“哦？看你最近的气色，我还以为你恋爱了呢。”佐云半说笑半认真地捕捉着卡卡西扑朔不明的目光。</p><p>“没有的事。”卡卡西匆忙收敛起半弯着的眼尾，侧身转向玻璃花瓶，拨弄了几下摆放精美的花束，“我哪有工夫谈恋爱的。”</p><p>柔软的花瓣沾着潮湿的露水贴上他的掌心。一团轻飘飘的棉絮在他心口漂浮起来，细细软软的纤维若即若离地拂过。他想起补习时，佐助不知有意还是无意的暗示：</p><p>“<strong>别看带土平时做什么都不靠谱，在感情方面眼光还真不错……</strong>”</p><p>不过是小孩子的玩笑罢了。卡卡西轻轻摇摇头，企图甩掉自作多情的臆想。</p><p>“抱歉啊卡卡西。”佐云眉间蹙起几道深深的纹路，“如果不是因为我身体的原因，你可能会拥有完全不同的大学生活……”</p><p>“爸你别这么说。”卡卡西起身去饮水机接了一杯水递给佐云，“我大学生活太丰富了，等你病好一点我带你去我学校看看。再说，我觉得现在这样就挺好，没必要非得找个人陪着。谈恋爱什么的，等毕业以后找到正式工作稳定下来再说吧。”</p><p>“现在没有遇到喜欢的人？”佐云试探地问。</p><p>“我不太确定……”卡卡西仔细斟酌着措辞。他不太确定对于那个人懵懂而含糊的感情，是否能被称之为“喜欢”。喜欢一个人对他来说是一件陌生而谨慎的事情。</p><p>“这么问确实有点唐突……不如说说你的理想型吧，有没有什么要求？”</p><p>“嗯……也没什么具体的要求……”</p><p>“经验之谈而已 — 那些要求复杂的人，往往有一个明确的目标。像你这样‘没什么要求’的，反倒要求更高。”</p><p>“非要说有一些条件的话……必须是个心地善良的人。”卡卡西想了想，觉得只要是个好人就可以成为自己的交往对象未免有些太草率了，于是补充道，“我希望对方跟我有相似的价值观，不需要我做太多解释也可以理解我的想法……性格的话，最好也跟我接近一点比较好，不然很难长久相处吧……”</p><p>佐云沉思半晌，病房陷入短暂的安静，只剩下机器微弱的杂音。屏幕上数字闪烁，象征心率的细线平稳地起伏着，暗红色的血液沿着导管抽出又注入经脉突兀的手臂上。</p><p>“卡卡西，你记得妈妈么？”</p><p>旗木佐云是80年代来到美国的建筑设计师。他有过很多出色的创意，但那些设计不凑巧地赶上了一个不被接纳的年代。开发商们期待像安藤忠雄那样大胆而具有创造力的人，但设计出的建筑作品必须更加符合纽约的风格。具体来说，他必须能够以外国人的身份展现一种包裹在WASP主流文化之下没有侵略性的“多元文化”，创造出迎合美国人审美的文化交融产物 — 那是一种类似于美式寿司“加州卷”这样不伦不类的东西。</p><p>当然，这种设计师有一两个作为单调生活的调剂足矣，太多了便会引起大众不适。</p><p>在佐云屡屡遭到否定的那段时间，有一位设计学院的姑娘对他的设计图称赞不绝。她说在他的设计里，看到了一种带有个人色彩的东方哲学。</p><p>这位姑娘后来成为了旗木夫人。</p><p>这段跨国婚姻未能得到家人的祝福。卡卡西的那位银行家外祖父与那个年代好多美国人一样，对于亚洲人有一种与生俱来的敌意。他不允许女儿或是自己的资产冠以日本人的姓氏，于是一怒之下与女儿断绝了关系。卡卡西关于外祖父唯一的记忆模糊地停留在婴儿时期，母亲带着他来到一座很大的房子，水晶吊灯辉煌而刻薄地悬挂在屋顶，端坐与厅堂中的老人像是见到了什么不祥之兆，脸上满是冷漠的厌恶，挥手叫人把这个“小杂种”赶出去。可惜卡卡西那时对于人类的语言一知半解，听罢只是发出一声不明所以的傻笑，这个侮辱完全没有达到它应有的效果。</p><p>婚后，妈妈投身于建筑设计，用自己攒下来的全部积蓄成立了一间小小的工作室，虽然不曾经手什么大的项目，但也足够这个小家庭的日常开销。不幸的是，在一次前往设计会现场的路上她遭遇车祸，在事故中身亡。她的葬礼上来了很多生前的朋友，但原生家庭的成员没有一人出席。母亲过世之后，卡卡西一直跟随父亲生活，日子有点拮据，但也很富裕，这取决于旁人理解的角度。他偶尔在各种媒体和报刊的财经版块还是能够看到关于外祖父的消息 — 从各种数字上看，这位老人生活中应该没什么太大的烦恼。</p><p>“我刚刚认识妈妈的时候，觉得她简直就是我的对立面 — 她的大多数判断和决定都凭借直觉和灵感，她有异于常人的热情，还有点少年般的叛逆。但你不得不说，她最终总是对的。”一缕从岁月彼端穿越而来的柔光溢出佐云的眼角，冲淡了憔悴的病容，“我和妈妈为彼此牺牲了很多。不过我至今都很庆幸能够和她在一起。这是我人生中最好的选择。</p><p>“事实上，我们每一个人都来自一个不同的世界。如果足够用心，无论怎样不同的世界，也会有融通的渠道。</p><p>“遇到对的人要好好珍惜。不要有太多顾虑。</p><p>“年轻人应该做些冲动的事情。”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西并不擅长冲动，因此他所谓的冲动之举更像是一个缜密的计划，计划的构想与制定占据了他从医院回到宿舍的整个车程。晚上回到宿舍，带土正躺在床上玩手游。大概是因为刚刚打赢了一局，他翘着腿，兴奋地抖来抖去。</p><p>“哟，回来了。”见卡卡西回来，带土探出脑袋打了个招呼。</p><p>“我下午给你侄子补习去了。意外的顺利。”</p><p>卡卡西刻意回避了下午后半段的行程。他没跟带土提起过父亲的病情，就像他从来没有讲过自己家庭。他懂得，这种事一说出口，无论是否要求帮助，都给对方增添了无形的负担；而有所保留而产生的距离感让他感到安全。</p><p>“佐助那家伙不仅脑子不够用，而且对家人一点都不尊重，你要好好救救他！不然我们偌大家业迟早要垮在他手上。”一提到佐助，带土十分夸张地皱起眉头。</p><p>“巧了，他今天也是这么形容你的。”</p><p>“你看，他就知道胡说八道。他这么栽赃我，你能忍么！”像是吞了一勺辣椒，带土差点喷出火星来。</p><p>“不能忍。他太片面了，完全没有概括到你其他方面的缺点。”</p><p>“你这么喜欢他，你别当他家教了，干脆当他小叔算了。”</p><p>“我对改姓宇智波没有任何兴趣。”卡卡西忙不迭地拒绝道，然后轻描淡写地转移话题，“对了，你明晚有空么？”</p><p>问题在脑海中排练已久。而答案也早已被确认过。</p><p>“那要看是什么事了……”带土饶有兴致地抬起眼皮。</p><p>“为了感谢你给我介绍学生，我准备请你看百老汇音乐剧。”</p><p>“这份感谢你先攒着吧，等我想好了再兑现。音乐剧我不看，我从来不看这种无聊的东西。音乐的话，我只喜欢重金属和Rap。”带土眯着眼不屑道，随手又开了一局游戏。</p><p>带土的拒绝完全在卡卡西预料之内，就像他知道带土这时候会在宿舍打那种需要手速多过于战略的手游，或是带土会装作长辈的样子找茬教训佐助。他需要做的，是让带土向他的世界再靠近一点。现在的他，想要把那道封闭已久的心门，向同住了四年的室友面前慢慢打开。</p><p>“你没看过怎么知道无聊呢？至少应该看一次再下定论吧。”</p><p>“看这玩意的只有三种人 — — ”带土煞有介事地竖起三根手指，“游客，基佬，白人老太太。”</p><p>“你不懂就算了，不要戴着有色眼镜评判音乐剧。”</p><p>“有色眼镜？不戴眼镜我也不看！”</p><p>“难得我有心情邀请你欣赏艺术。票都买好了，你不看，我只好找别人去看了。”卡卡西若有所思地偏过头，“我想想看该找谁。精算课那个同学好像很喜欢音乐剧，我等下去问问她明晚有没有空……统计课那个同学前几天约我一起出去，作为社交礼仪，我应该联系她一下……”</p><p>“哎，说好了请我看百老汇，怎么随随便便就改主意了？你也太没诚意了吧！”简单的一招激将法在像是戳中了带土身上某个条件反射的按钮，他蹭的一下从床上弹了起来，把手机甩到一边，一双黑眸直勾勾盯着卡卡西，视线像绳索一样将对方牢牢拴住。</p><p>“你也太不讲理了吧，自己不去就算了，还不许别人去。”卡卡西毫无威慑性地责备，“我能借你的电脑把票打印出来么？”</p><p>“天！你让她们去看，简直是糟蹋艺术！”带土身上徒然增添了不少艺术素养，自信满满地说，“她们还没我懂！你别找那些人！我跟你去！”</p><p>“明天晚上八点。我可不等你，你不来我就找别人看了。”</p><p>一阵机械的细响，打印机里吐出两张油墨未干的入场券。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>卡老师回忆有点多，被我拆成两个章节了。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 一趟航班的两种乘坐方式（下）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>还是回忆，下一章进入现在进行时。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>落日的余晖即将散尽，卡卡西站在百老汇剧院门前的长队里，等待着爱迟到的赴约者。手机反复拨打了很多次同样的号码，握在掌心热得发烫，电话彼端的那个人却像故意置气似的一直无法接通。</p><p>说好晚上八点，难道他又记错了？</p><p>留言转到语音信箱的过程中，卡卡西脑中已经架构好一篇批判性的演讲稿。然而当最后一次入场公告响起，那些颇为犀利的言辞便淹没在嘈杂的广播声中。</p><p>他到底在跟谁打电话？有什么事情需要讲这么久？</p><p>队伍迅速缩短，卡卡西一次又一次把身前的位置让给后面的人，最终退到了队尾。</p><p>该不会是出了什么事情吧……</p><p>不会的。他怎么会出事。麻烦这种东西如果有眼色，一定能看得出宇智波带土是个不好招惹的家伙。</p><p>演出开场过去十几分钟，长队被剧院的大门吞了进去，入口处只剩下他一个人。愈渐黯淡的天色在城市上空铺陈开来，卡卡西站在那片孤岛般狭小的空地环顾四周。来往的人们行色匆匆，其中有来自于全世界各地的游客，还有不少在当地工作的通勤者。他走到两位学生模样的女孩子面前，向她们打招呼，</p><p>“你们好。你们喜欢看百老汇音乐剧吗？我这里有两张今晚8点「汉密尔顿」前排的票，送给你们。虽然晚了一些，但是应该不会错过太多。”</p><p>“这个剧好像挺有名的，而且很难买到这样的位置。我没看过，你想要一起看吗？”长发的女孩看了看身边同伴。</p><p>“我也挺想看。”同行的短发女孩说，“多少钱？”</p><p>“不要钱。”</p><p>“真的么？为什么送给我们？”两个女孩半信半疑地看着这位莫名释放善意的陌生人。</p><p>“本来约了朋友，但他突然有事，不能来了。”卡卡西简单解释。</p><p>“这样啊……真遗憾。那，谢谢你了。”</p><p>“你们赶紧进去吧。我听说这场戏的男主角是个备受瞩目的新人，他自己创作了整个音乐剧，debut演得很出色，希望你们喜欢。”卡卡西温和地笑了笑，把票递给两位姑娘，转身离开了。</p><p>古老的歌剧院里响起宛转悠扬的歌声。剧院外，时代广场的屏幕上闪动着艳丽的广告，霓虹纵横交错直通天幕，自上而下点亮一条条格子状的街道，熙攘的人群与车流在一张巨大的棋盘上不停轮转，黑夜在斑斓的华光中熊熊燃烧。</p><p>令人眩晕的光束覆盖着这座不夜之城，浇筑在钢筋水泥之森，可此时没有一束光照在他身上。</p><p>宿舍楼里与以往一样进行着一场哗然的party，昏暗的光线下难以辨别每一张醉颜，没有旋律的嘈杂音乐将地板震得颤颤巍巍抖动。卡卡西接过不知从谁手中递过来的酒，仰头一口吞进喉咙里，辛辣的酒精沿着口腔滚了下去一路延烧，他猝不及防地咳嗽，心跳声被放大似的在耳膜上沉沉撞了几下。而接下来几杯酒将锐利的失控感短暂扩散，继而使身体陷入飘忽的麻木。</p><p>与以往不同，宇智波带土没有出现在party的人群中。卡卡西费力维持着平衡，扶着楼梯晃晃悠悠走上楼。</p><p>房间里没有开灯，带土背对着他坐在桌前，整个人埋在稠密的黑色之中，背影里充斥着卡卡西锁不熟悉的冷漠。带土并没有解释自己今晚为何失约，而是突兀地问道：</p><p>“你今天用过我的电脑么？”</p><p>也许是因为酒精作祟，卡卡西觉得那个声音空洞而缥缈，仿佛来自于遥不可及的远方。他走过去坐到带土身边，</p><p>“出什么事了？”</p><p>“我只想知道，你今天有没有用过我电脑。”</p><p>“我早上借你电脑打印了毕业论文。”</p><p>卡卡西的电脑有些故障，连不上打印机，所以偶尔会借用带土的电脑打印。每次打印都要带土解锁，带土嫌麻烦就直接把解锁密码告诉卡卡西了。</p><p>“在我的邮箱里，有一封来自于宇智波斑的email。这封邮件原本只有集团内部可以看到，但通过我的邮箱被转发给某银行，又由对方间接传了出去，现在全世界都知道了。卡卡西，你能不能坦诚地告诉我……你到底有没有……”</p><p>带土把屏幕转向卡卡西，email的附件是宇智波集团上季度的财报，原定于月底公布，却被提前泄露了。有点基础金融常识的人都看得出，财报上面数字不是很好看。带土的脸色自然也很难看 — 以宇智波斑的性格，定然在第一时间找带土兴师问罪。</p><p>公司运营起起落落本是常事，但在正规财报发布之前提前透露数据，目的无疑是想在宇智波内部做出官方回应和表态之前，攻其不备，短期内降低股价收益。</p><p>卡卡西注意到邮件的收件人 — 那个为了维护家族名誉而将母亲驱逐出家门的人。</p><p>“这家银行跟我们竞标一个项目，他们竞标失败之后一直对我们怀恨在心。现在他们提前拿到了我们的财报，就恶意散布虚假消息，说我们的投资项目有问题。今天好几个潜在合作对象都打来电话，质问我们到底怎么回事，眼看到手的项目怕是要黄了……隔壁宿舍那家伙告诉我，<strong>这家银行的董事，是你的外</strong>公……对么？”虽然仍以指责的口吻询问，但带土的眼中充满了困惑，他焦虑地看着卡卡西，等待对方果断的否认。</p><p>这一切似乎都是某个居心叵测的行业内竞争者设下的预谋。虽然拙劣，但确实达到了应有的目的。</p><p>宿舍房间门年久失修，从来都没法锁好；带土电脑上名字加生日组合的密码随手试两次就解锁；远程侵入系统的操作并非难事。</p><p>可是卡卡西什么也没有说。</p><p>一旦以丧失信任，无论怎样的言辞都会被判定为狡辩。任何理性的解释都无法答复一个伪命题。</p><p>带土看上去十分为难，但面对这样的情况，他只得坦言说，“我不想一口咬定是你做的。但你知道，在这个宿舍里的每个人，彼此都存在着某种利益关系……”</p><p>利益关系这样的字眼说出来十分刺耳，却是热闹背后每个人心中熟知的真实。在这个宿舍里，很多人早在见面之前就早已因为各自的家庭提前经营友情。</p><p>“喂！卡卡西，你倒是说句话啊！你这个态度到底是什么意思！”带土终于耐不住性子地吼出声，像是宣泄，但更像是求救。</p><p>信息泄露的事已经无从挽回，卡卡西提出些没有什么实效的解决方案，不仅没能为自己减轻任何嫌疑，连宽慰的效果都没有达到，带土随之陷入沉默。隔着层层厚重的黑暗，他们无以读懂对方眼中的神色。比争执更恐怖的宁静一点点将时间吞没，焦虑而滞重的呼吸缓慢地填充着黑夜里无声的空白，未说出口的心绪砌成一面心墙。</p><p>在带着重量的疲惫感让卡卡西陷入梦境之前，他脑中闪过一个难过的念头。</p><p>— — 算了，也许说了他也不会懂的。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>那件事之后，卡卡西离开了兄弟会的宿舍，搬回自己在布鲁克林的老房子里。提交毕业论文之后所有科目都结课了，不必再回校区上课，因此不用再考虑通勤的问题。</p><p>听说后来带土最终还是没能找到泄露邮件的罪魁祸首，但账面数据是有时效性的，再大的轰动，过去了就再也无人问津。毕竟当年的金融市场兴荣繁盛，各大公司的业绩水涨船高。舆论的影响力淡退之后，宇智波的股价又被新的事件重新影响着，在波动中攀爬着上行通道。</p><p>临近毕业季，应届毕业生都忙着找工作，卡卡西没有多余的工夫顾及那位游手好闲坐等继承家业的前任室友 — 此时此刻任何事情都比那家伙重要。他穿着定制的西装，提着商务公文包，整天奔波于城市里高耸的写字楼，经常一天要面好几家公司。面试官如同车轮战一样抛出各种问题，从专业知识，市场分析，行业前景预测，再到性格和能力，里里外外问个透彻。</p><p>“我好像这辈子都没有讲过这么多的话……”回到医院，卡卡西往座椅上一靠，身体软绵绵地瘫下去，向父亲讲述面试的经历。</p><p>“你可要省着些说。一下子都讲完了，以后正式工作了可怎么办呢？”佐云拍了拍卡卡西肩膀调侃道。</p><p>最近佐云的身体奇迹般地有了些气色，虽然面容中仍带着病态，但精神好了不少。医院最近通知说找到了合适的配型，只要等到合适的时机就可以做肾脏移植手术，到时候就可以彻底治愈肾衰竭。这样看上去，反倒是一旁疲惫不堪的卡卡西更应该卧在病床上修养。</p><p>父亲仍然偶尔会打趣或是旁敲侧击地问他有没有心仪的交往对象，卡卡西佯装无事地笑了笑，</p><p>“我这么挑剔，怕是不好找。等做了手术出院之后，你帮我相亲吧。”</p><p>“好。到时候我帮你好好挑选。”佐云答应下来。</p><p>事与愿违，佐云没有等到为卡卡西介绍合适的相亲对象的那一天。</p><p>在即将进行换肾手术的前一周，他像平时一样熟睡，然后再也没有醒过来。</p><p>医护人员说，这种情况虽然并不常见，但发生在肾衰竭晚期患者身上已经是痛苦最小的结局。他们拔掉佐云身上的各种导管，用白色的被单覆盖在那张平和而苍白的脸上，然后将死者抬上担架。</p><p>卡卡西呆滞地转过身，像是要挽留什么似的拉住被单外枯槁的手指，没有温度的指节僵硬地蜷曲在他的掌心，毫无反应。身边有人对他说了些什么，将一些纸张交在他手上。他在那些文件上机械地签下名字，站在原地一动不动。</p><p>过了很久，查房的医生跟他说，已经不需要再留在医院了，回去休息一下，请节哀。</p><p>他缓了缓神，最后一次环视这个曾经守候过的病房，不禁想起那个因机器故障而不得不推迟治疗的下午，想起自己犯困在父亲病床边小憩的下午，想起那个与父亲一同回忆起母亲的下午。父亲永远活在那些不断重复着的下午。在这间病房的每一个下午，他们二人曾无数次不约而同地想到过死亡，但心照不宣地从未向对方提起，小心翼翼地绕过这道深渊。父亲用难以想象的坚强和隐忍独自承担着病痛中最艰难的部分，尽量不给他增添更多的担忧。</p><p>他没有哭，却流了泪。那一瞬间他意识到，他失去了世界上唯一的亲人，也失去了一直以来精神上的依靠。</p><p>一直难以诉诸的寂寞与悲伤骤然涌上他心口，苍凉的疼痛扩散到手指和脚尖。他向后仰去，背靠着墙壁缓缓滑下去，冰冷的白色墙壁和布满污垢的地板支撑着他下坠的重量。</p><p>那些自以为是的坚强被尽数抽空。他不曾像此时这样渴望有人陪伴他度过这个无比漫长的晚上，哪怕只是坐在他身边，什么都不说也好。</p><p>他希望陪着他的人是带土。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>商学院的毕业典礼上，当时的美联储主席G先生发表了一番振奋人心的演讲。他告诉在场的学生们，2008年的金融市场是历史上最开放最自由的市场，充满了无限可能，前景一片大好，更多的机会将等待着他们，一个更好的未来将会由他们这些年轻人去塑造。</p><p>台下的学生们发出一阵浪潮般的欢呼，此起彼伏的掌声礼炮似的炸裂开。</p><p>带土转过身朝向旁边姗姗来迟的卡卡西，晴朗的日光打进他深黑的瞳眸里，又折射在银发男生的眼中。他的脸上泛起一丝发烫的红晕，一张典礼流程表被他紧紧攥在手里，揉的发了皱。</p><p>“卡卡西，我有话想对你说。”</p><p>“我也是。”</p><p>“你先说吧。”</p><p>“毕业以后，我们别再联系了。”卡卡西平静地说，“祝你今后一切顺利。”</p><p>带土怔了一下，嘴唇打开一半却无从启口，情急之下凑过身擒住对方手腕。在这个无力的枷锁被对方轻易挣脱之后，他好像低声说了些什么，转瞬被震耳欲聋的欢呼覆没，遗憾地没有被任何人听到。</p><p>卡卡西没有给带土再说下去的机会，冷淡地说，“抱歉，其实我对男人，并不感兴趣。”</p><p>他背过身，逆着人潮离开了毕业典礼的会场，一路上撞到不少肩膀，钝重的疼痛在他身上迟缓地涣散开。</p><p>他不知如何从容地向这一切道别。</p><p>
  <strong>忘了我吧，带土。</strong>
</p><p>骊歌奏起，一顶顶帽子高高抛到天上，初夏明媚的暖风掀起毕业生长袍的衣角，欢笑与掌声经久不息。</p><p>“祝你们好运，年轻人！”</p><p>G先生以一个成功人士的灿烂笑容作为收场。</p><p>遗憾的是，那大概是G先生人生中最后一次笑得如此自信。几周后，次贷危机引发全球金融危机。大盘一片血崩，各大金融巨头不堪一击颓然倒戈，无数普通人因无法偿还房贷而被强制抵押房产，流离落魄。那个被资本筑构的世界分崩瓦解，一切现有的秩序都打乱重组，课堂上的经典案例被一一推翻，这群刚刚步入社会的年轻人一时间不知所从。</p><p>卡卡西原本到手的offer也随着那家公司宣布破产不翼而飞。闲置下来，他难得有时间整理了父亲的遗物 — 几千张设计图和各种设计方面的书籍，还有许多泛黄的老照片，照片上女子的笑容永恒地定格在封存的记忆中。</p><p>遵循佐云的遗愿，卡卡西将父亲葬在了母亲的墓碑旁边。</p><p>看着两面相邻的墓碑，卡卡西有些茫然 — 父亲用尽一生去缅怀一段短暂而热烈的感情，哪怕生死相隔也不曾动摇过。父亲珍守一生的感情，从未被祝福过，甚至遭到嘲笑和诋毁，可他仍然倾尽全力至死捍卫；母亲亦然，不顾亲人的反对，放弃了世人所看重的一切，飞蛾扑火般追逐。他们这样的选择，是正确的么？这样的一生，真的无悔么？</p><p>纵然一往情深，可这段感情是否真的值得他们一生所承受的痛苦？</p><p>父亲曾经跟他说，年轻人应该做些冲动的事情。可是父亲没有告诉他，要用怎样的一生，去维持一时的冲动。</p><p>所以，到底应该怎么做呢？</p><p>虽然并没有真的听到，他仍然记得对方开合的口型。在毕业典礼上，带土对他说的是：</p><p>“可是，我喜欢你啊……”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>十年前带土对于他表现出的热情，更像是小孩子不假思索的示好 — 单纯却又廉价的冲动。他庆幸自己当初松开了被握住的手，庆幸自己头也不回地离开，也庆幸自己没有在那段无疾而终的情怀里投入更多 — 作为两个截然不同的个体，他们曾经在学生时代有过一段短暂的交集，但想要以成年人的方式一路走下去，仅凭一句喜欢仍是远远不够的。也许长大后的带土也会做出不一样的选择。</p><p>十年来，他没有刻意回忆，却一遍又一遍不经意地想起。就算他自认为释然，一往直前地走下去，还是偶尔会被某一段封尘多时的往事追上。</p><p>离开兄弟会宿舍的生活变得异常安静，却不是那种惬意的安静，而是烟花在耳畔炸裂后，类似于失聪的空洞和惶恐。</p><p>宇智波带土像是一个难缠的急性传染病携带者，他把突如其来的症状在短时间内一概传染给靠近他的人，而离开宇智波带土之后，接触者的症状则会转化成慢性。有一些轻微而持续性的不适，它们平时对于生活没有太大的影响，只在一个人静下来独处的时候鬼祟地显现出来，产生出莫须有的幻痛。而时间久了患者就会适应症状的存在，逐渐视之为常态，甚至迷恋上这种感觉。</p><p>像是具有延迟性的斯德哥尔摩。</p><p>这样的病症折磨着他，以至于在宇智波带土之后，他没有办法喜欢上任何人。</p><p>记忆中零散的画面隐退于引擎单调的轰鸣。机舱的灯光亮了起来，驱散未成型的困倦。</p><p>那个他逃避了十年的宇智波带土，又一次找上门来了。</p><p>更荒唐的是，这么多年过去了，带土似乎还跟当年一个样子，好像完全没有长大。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>女士们先生们，飞机即将降落，请系好安全带。欢迎乘坐本次航班。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“大和，麻烦你帮我查一下宇智波带土最近的行程。对，就是那个宇智波集团的宇智波带土。”</p><p>飞机落地后，卡卡西拨通了助理的电话，</p><p>“我不想跟他再坐同一趟航班了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 有缘千里来开会</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一年一度的北美亚洲商务峰会，是一个以交流商业契机为目的的座谈会。参加者来自于北美各大企业，分享自己以亚裔的身份为社区做出的贡献。</p><p>宇智波带土百无聊赖地靠在椅背上，将手边第三个空酒杯放置在一旁，目光漫无目的地游荡在会场中千篇一律的参与者间。为了避免尴尬的对视，他时而低下头装模作样刷两下手机。这种以拓展商机和建立人脉为目的的社交，带土从小到大不知道经历了多少回。富岳还在美国的时候，经常领着带土出席各种各样的商务论坛。对于还是高中生的带土来说，身穿正装听大人们高谈阔论，在宴席上品尝没有吃过的食物是一种新鲜而高级的体验，不过这种新鲜感早就过去了，剩下的只有单纯的目的性。</p><p>再看看现在自己这身打扮 — 高定西装完美遮挡住他的肌肉线条，也封锁了他有趣的灵魂，而费力系出正式感的领结此刻让他倍感窒息。</p><p>如果不是宇智波斑三番五次催命似的打来越洋电话，按着他的脑袋让他来这种场合露脸，他宁愿去蝎和迪达拉开的gay bar喝掺了水的假酒。</p><p>— — 宇智波在北美可以没有什么资产，也可以没有什么生意，但是绝对不能没有存在感。宇智波斑在电话里跟带土说，作为一个企业，当有一天人们不再谈论你了，你就死了。</p><p>带土还不想死。作为宇智波北美独苗，光杆司令CEO，他需要顽强地活着。</p><p>会议的演讲席上坐着一排跟斑差不多年纪的老头子，脸上挂着跟斑相似的亦正亦邪的表情，乍一看好像好几个宇智波斑并驾齐驱。</p><p>他们的故事好像都是从斑那里复制粘贴来的，就连他们讲话的腔调都跟斑如出一辙。一开口就是自己如何背井离乡孤身一人背负着梦想来到美国打拼，在资本市场经历腥风血雨，终于能够坐在这里给新一代的移民企业家画饼充饥。</p><p>台上嘉宾讲得激昂慷慨，台下带土继续开小差似的东张西望，注视着无关紧要的一举一动。几分钟后，他看到会场后门被轻轻推开，迟到的来客小心绕到会场后面，在角落的空位上落座。</p><p>带土眼睛一亮，惊得直呼上帝的全名。</p><p>这样一而再再而三的偶遇让带土产生一种卡卡西是在stk他的错觉。</p><p>接下来的会议，带土的目光以平均一分钟十几次的频率，隔着中间十几张圆桌往卡卡西的方向偷瞄，就像老师在台上讲课的时候不安分的学生在台下做小动作。也许是带土目光过于热烈，卡卡西觉察到似的也微微侧过身，用一双雾蒙蒙的眼睛看向带土。</p><p>然后冲带土眯眼一笑，轻轻点了点头。</p><p>这个笑容与前几次带土遇见卡卡西时候的笑十分相似，却又略有不同 — 从带土的角度看上去，充满了“我在这里等你，你快来找我”的含义。</p><p>心怀这样的解读，在宴席开始后，带土径直走到卡卡西所坐的圆桌。那张桌子已经坐满了人，带土顺手从旁边拉了一把座椅往过挤了挤，自食其力为自己制造出一席之地。</p><p>“卡卡西！又见面了！”</p><p>“是啊。你在飞机上说，要来洛杉矶参加一个亚裔峰会什么的，我当时就在想，应该说的就是这个会议。”</p><p>这时候带土早已忘了计较卡卡西明知两人有共同的目的地，却在飞机上对他爱答不理且下了飞机也毫无兴趣与他结伴同行的行为，一脸他乡遇故知地问，“真没想到，你怎么会来参加这种会议？”</p><p>“千手高层只有我一个亚洲人，身为少数族裔，理所应当被派来出席一些这样的峰会。”卡卡西说。</p><p>“等等，你是亚洲人？”</p><p>带土愕然道。从那头桀骜的银发，到深邃的眼眶和缺乏色素的皮肤，再到立体的侧颜，都跟带土认知中的亚洲人的画风不太沾边。</p><p>“嗯，不然呢？”</p><p>“你好好照照镜子，你哪一条染色体上有亚裔DNA？！”</p><p>带土坚信，既然卡卡西能够以直男的身份公然进出gay bar，那么也可以披着安格鲁-萨克森的皮混进亚裔聚会里。</p><p>无独有偶，据可靠消息表明，旗木卡卡西上个月还出席上的北欧-泛太平洋交流座谈会，担任演讲嘉宾，其身世背景着实可疑。</p><p>卡卡西双手悠闲地插进裤子口袋里，慢条斯理地说：“带土，我不得不谴责你对于亚裔固化的刻板印象。必须是黄皮肤黑头发才能算是亚裔么？那么被日光浴晒黑的亚裔，是否属于亚裔呢？染发的亚裔，是否属于亚裔呢？文化和传统是一种深层的认知，是自我认同的一种归属感，它并不仅仅表现在肤色上。”</p><p>这番辩解把一个简单直观的问题提升到抽象的哲学高度。带土感到自己的知识体系受到了挑战，不解地问：</p><p>“所以，这话的意思是……你觉得你是，所以你就是？”</p><p>“我当然是这么认为的。”见带土眉梢皱出怀疑人生的弧度，卡卡西不紧不慢地补充道，“不过按照常规的定义，我父亲是日本人。因此，我也是亚裔。”</p><p>“什么？你爸是日本人？”带土黑洞洞的瞳仁里满是大写的质疑，“怎么从来没听你说过？”</p><p>“我没跟你说过么？可能你忘了吧。而且，真的有必要特意对你说吗？这难道不是个显而易见的事实吗？不然你觉得，旗木这个姓氏，是从哪里来的呢？”</p><p>卡卡西的一系列反问可谓一语双关，一方面讽刺了带土记性不好，一方面奚落了带土对于自己原生文化的无知。</p><p>所以，「旗木」是一个日本人的姓氏？真的假的？带土琢磨了一下。</p><p>虽然血管里流着大和民族的血液，但是作为一个土生土长的美利坚公民，带土对于日本的文化一知半解。他的日语讲得磕磕绊绊，跟刚学会说话的小孩子水平不相上下，零零碎碎的词汇量都来自小时候看的动漫和玩过的电子游戏。初中一年级正式进入叛逆期之后，他便拒绝和家里人用日文交流，拒绝食用午餐便当盒里的寿司，每天只吃学校食堂的高热量垃圾食品，甚至闹着要把自己的名字改成更具有洋文感的「Tobi」（后来由于全家人反对，带土改名未遂）。很长一段时间里，他对于任何关于与自己原生文化的信息避之不及，恨不得跟家里老祖宗恩断义绝，把骨子里的亚裔DNA一粒粒都筛出去。</p><p>时至今日，带土仍然没有按照普遍社会标准把自己当做“少数族裔”。这个身份只有在他自身权益收到侵犯的时候，才会被他拿出来控诉对方“种族歧视”，反倒成为一种无理取闹的特权。</p><p>也许他没有深刻研究过卡卡西姓氏背后的文化内涵，但是好歹一同相处过四年，自己曾经向卡卡西事无巨细地吐槽过每一位宇智波，但是卡卡西对于自己的父亲只字未提，也没有跟带土讨论过关于文化之类的话题。大学时代的室友关系竟然如此不公平！带土暗自生气，觉得自己好像从来没有真的认识过旗木卡卡西这个人。于是他铆足力气反唇相讥：</p><p>“你这个人身上引人注目的点太多了！谁会研究你姓氏到底有什么来头嘛！”</p><p>说罢带土突然反应过来，自以为精妙的嘲讽听上去无异于直言不讳的赞美。他想要立刻再放些什么狠话于以补救，但社交场合的言辞向来覆水难收，一旦说错一句，千言万语也无法挽回。他懊恼地哼了一声，索性就此闭嘴。</p><p>卡卡西倒是宠辱不惊，淡定自若地说，“没想到你居然对我这么感兴趣……”</p><p>对卡卡西感兴趣的不仅是带土。会场那边，一位长卷发的女人迈着妩媚的步伐款款走来，一缕薰衣草的幽香随着她摇动的长发弥散开来。她抬起手中的高脚杯，与卡卡西的酒杯轻巧地碰撞了一下。</p><p>“好久不见，卡卡西。”</p><p>“好久不见，华冰。”</p><p>带土默默打量着华冰，感觉这个看似柔弱无骨，走路都需要人搀扶的女人身上散发着一种极为强大的气场。</p><p>他们邻座的陌生来宾被此气场震慑，自觉起身，把座位让了出来，嘘寒问暖地对华冰说高跟鞋站得久了会累的。华冰优雅地扶着裙边，怡然自得地享用着这个座位的所有权。她把嘴唇贴近酒杯，轻轻抿了一小口，杯壁上落下一枚湿润的唇印。</p><p>带土品味着华冰一系列慢动作，心想：你特么到底是想喝酒，还是就想亲一下杯子？</p><p>那一滴酒精在华冰口中回转许久，终于落进她纤细的喉咙里。她意犹未尽地抿了一下唇瓣，挑起眼睛问道，“你最近在做什么项目？”</p><p>问题是针对卡卡西的，但好像在场的男士都跃跃欲试想要回答一下。</p><p>“最近在做房产投资信托相关的项目，整合境内资金投资海外商业房产，把房地产证券化。资产配置的标的物都是东亚新建的商务楼，这几年新建的写字楼不仅追求实用性，而且在建筑造型上也有很大改观，在能源利用方面也有很创新的理念。”说到项目，卡卡西显露出难得的社交积极性，“话虽这么说，我其实并没有亲眼见过那些楼盘，也无法见证那些先进的理念。我只是在后台把资产配置和运作的问题转化成数学问题，再设计算法找到最优解而已。纸上谈兵罢了。”</p><p>这个回答充满了严谨的专业性，还有一种直男的不解风情。</p><p>“项目做得风生水起，这样折损自己的话，你也真讲的出口。”华冰莞尔，“不过说到建筑设计，没记错的话，你父亲好像是建筑设计师，对吧？”</p><p>到底怎么回事！带土既恼怒又挫败 — 为什么随便什么人都比自己更了解卡卡西他爸！</p><p>“……都是过去的事情了。”卡卡西说，“说说你吧，近来如何？”</p><p>“还是老样子，对冲基金。”华冰的轻叹中诉说着惹人怜爱的抱怨，“唉，越做越迷惘了，不知道将来要怎样……一个人，业绩做得再好又怎样呢？连快乐的事情都没有人一起分享……有时候会很羡慕部门里结婚的姑娘……”</p><p>“以你投资的眼光，一定能挑到理想的交往对象的。”卡卡西力不从心地安慰华冰。</p><p>“那么你呢？”华冰流转的眼波愈加暧昧，“你还是单身么？”</p><p>“<strong>我结婚了</strong>。” 卡卡西爽快地说。</p><p>转眼间华冰和带土两人的脸色都发生了微妙的转变，现场气氛徘徊在妒火中烧和心灰意冷之间。卡卡西看戏似的端详着两人的表情，喘了口气，慢悠悠地接了下半句，</p><p>“跟一堆量化数据长相厮守。”</p><p>华冰发出一声温柔而愉悦的细笑，她酒杯中的液体也随之欢快地来回颤动。</p><p>带土翻了个白眼，配合着笑了两声 — 真特么曲折离奇的幽默。</p><p>酒过三巡，会场里热闹起来。来宾们三五成群相互攀谈，不少人凑到他们这一桌，热情地跟卡卡西打招呼。</p><p>说来也奇怪，在大学兄弟会的时候，旗木卡卡西这个人好像没有很努力地社交，但是总会有人努力接近他。带土一开始非常不理解，为什么卡卡西可以同时具备“待人冷淡”和“招人喜欢”两个相互矛盾的特性。不过当卡卡西在交谈的间隔将脉脉含笑的目光投掷在他身上那一刻，他捂着自己悸动的良心，终于发现：对一个人感兴趣，压根不需要什么通顺的逻辑。</p><p>直到宴席终了，宾客纷纷散去，带土这才意识到，虽然今晚跟不少人聊了不少话题，但他真正关心的，只有身边这位久别重逢的老同学。</p><p>事业，近况，乃至感情，似乎被之前那些人问了个遍。但那不过是社交场合的言辞罢了。带土真的很想知道，在他们失散的十年里，卡卡西到底过得怎么样。</p><p>他跟量化数据的“姻缘”，是否真的就是他生活的全部？</p><p>这些年有谁走进过他的生活，又有谁走进过他心里？</p><p>看到卡卡西微醺的倦容，带土欲言又止，心里的千言万语都隐没了下去，而卡卡西也以心照不宣的沉默回应着。两人一同起身，向会场外并行。到了大厅出口，带土接过服务生递来的外套，帮忙披在卡卡西身上，简单问道：</p><p>“需要我送你回酒店吗？”</p><p>“不必了。我叫了计程车，在外面等。”</p><p>“嗯，今晚早点休息吧。我记得上次见面的时候，你说你明天早上的飞机回去……”</p><p>“这次很高兴见到你。”卡卡西伸出手，紧紧握了握带土的手，“下次见，带土。”</p><p>“很高兴见面”的说辞像未免有些冠冕堂皇，但“下次见”却又有了一种诚心许诺再次相约的感觉。</p><p>在有些失望和有些希望之间，带土攥紧手心中意犹未尽的温存，看着卡卡西坐上车子，消失在道路尽头。</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="gtx-trans-icon">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 阳光彩虹小黑马</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>湿润，柔软，却在接触的瞬间带来细微的疼痛。</p><p>一个温柔却具有侵略性的吻。</p><p>这个吻在卡卡西的唇瓣上只停留了捉弄人心的片刻，随后顺着纤长的脖颈缓缓延续，直到在敞开的胸襟落下一枚深红色的烙印。</p><p>他感到被一双坚实的手臂环抱住，对方动作冲动而略显莽撞，他轻轻挣扎了一下，但那股不可抵挡的力量牢牢地束缚住他。一双宽厚的手掌在他后背安抚似的来回摩挲着，撩拨得他心头泛起一阵奇异的痒。他看不到对方的脸，但仅是这样的触碰，已让他难以自持。</p><p>紧接着，他的身体被一种灼心的炙热包裹住，像无焰的烈火，燃遍每一寸肌肤。被涌动的热浪推动，他的胸口急促地一起一伏，全身的血液也不安地翻滚着。激荡的流火愈燃愈旺，环绕着他的手臂禁锢地更紧了，不遗余力地将炽烈的拥抱施加于他。他不再想要逃脱，反倒情不自禁地凑近，贴付于近在咫尺的胸膛，整个人都似乎被对方掌控。</p><p>即使心神恍惚迷离，他依然想要寻找，甚至是索求这个拥抱的主人。他微微扬起脸，顺着模糊的光源出望去，一双黑曜石般的眼睛正中情烈烈地凝视他。</p><p>宇智波带土。</p><p>亦真亦幻的画面戛然而止。旗木卡卡西兀然睁开眼睛，从一个荒谬却又真切的春梦里醒过来。天色依然黯淡，朦胧中他似乎还能够感受到梦里余温尚存的气息。</p><p>这并不是他第一次陷入类似的梦境，或者说，宇智波带土不止一次闯进他的梦中。几天前与带土在洛杉矶的相遇，无疑让梦里的身影与记忆交叠，变得更加真实而细腻。</p><p>他慢慢直起身靠着枕头坐着，幻境中灼热的温度淡却，不可言的羞耻感渐渐散退，继而转化成缥缈的失落。</p><p>那天宇智波带土穿着笔挺的西装，像个大人的模样出现在会场中，好像比之前多了一分棱角分明的锐气，但言谈中夸张的表情却遮不住刻在骨子里的稚气。</p><p>索性不见面也罢。这下倒好，三番两次见到带土，以往的记忆和虚妄的幻觉不受控制地占据他的脑海，没完没了地重复。这样的感觉太糟糕了，卡卡西向来十分擅长控制情绪，理智得如同一台构造精妙的机器，如今却为了一个十年未见的人，没来由地感到焦躁难耐。</p><p>这哪里是偶遇而已，分明是打开潘多拉的盒子。</p><p>时间尚早，但他已经很难再安心入眠，也不愿在延续先前的梦境，于是他干脆拿起床头柜上的手机，点击最近保存的电话号码，打下一行信息：</p><p>「最近有空吗？再见一面吧。」</p><p>他想，这一次，自己是逃不掉了。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>带土那天一大早就来到办公室了。倒不是因为有什么特殊的事情急需处理，只是他单纯很享受一个人在安静的早上在办公环境内专心做一件事的感觉。</p><p>比如，聚精会神地在办公室刷手机。</p><p>他在市面上流行的社交平台搜了个遍，企图打探旗木卡卡西的社交信息。不过他费力半天力气都是徒劳，卡卡西在社交网络上的信息少得可怜，带土找了好久，只找到几个挂着卡卡西名字的空头账号。</p><p>这人平时都不交朋友的么？！带土盯着卡卡西空空如也的FB主页感慨道。他不理解卡卡西为什么没有任何正常的社交需求，毕竟带土自己是属于那种，需要在社交平台上开两个小号，自己跟自己聊天的社交狂魔。</p><p>诸多网站上，关于旗木卡卡西信息最多的竟然是LinkedIn — 一个求职，招聘社交平台，上面全都是包装精致，不带任何感情色彩的个人简介。从LinkedIn履历上来看，卡卡西在毕业一年以后以初级分析员的身份入职千手，平均两三年升职一次，一路走到了量化投资部门SVP的位置。</p><p>长达十年的经历就这样平铺直叙被几个年份和头衔简单地记载着。</p><p>头像照片里的卡卡西依然是一副云淡风轻的表情，微微挑起的嘴角含着一丝若隐若现的笑容，平日有些凌乱的银发被大量发胶固定成一丝不苟的造型，这让他看起来更符合千手投资部门高层管理的形象。</p><p>绝走进办公室的时候，带土正盯着卡卡西的主页上的证件照一脸痴笑，活生生像一个掏空心思算计挖人跳槽的猎头。</p><p>“Boss，你怎么今天来这么早？咱们公司出什么问题了？你是不是做假账瞒着我被税务局识破了？这个月工资开的出来么？”绝夸张地摆出一副震惊的表情。</p><p>“我这么辛勤工作，你不体谅我，还质疑公司业绩？我看你是当秘书当腻味了。”带土没好气地说。 </p><p>绝这家伙明面上是宇智波北美分部总裁秘书，其实是带土早些年在社会上结交的江湖友人，稀里糊涂被带土招进了公司。带土坚持认为，秘书的职位尤为重要，不仅需要把守住商业机密和私人信息，而且愿意在危急关头为老板赴汤蹈火两肋插刀。而带土的日常生活中充满了五花八门的小秘密，他的职业生涯中隔三差五就会遇到危机，所以他格外需要一个能力平平但忠心耿耿的人随时听他吐槽，为他背锅。</p><p>“既然业绩这么好，记得快点给我们涨钱。”绝把一摞文件放在带土办公桌上，转身准备离开，“总部那边最近签了一些新的项目，斑建议你看一眼，供你参考，给你励志。”</p><p>“等等，你给我回来。”</p><p>带土转了转眼珠，做出一个重要的决定 — 他决定向绝咨询感情问题。带土心里清楚，绝并不是一个理想的情感问题倾诉对象，但是他的情感问题急需倾诉，而有一个倾诉对象总比没有强。为了避免暴露太多过于直白的心路历程，带土刻意把这个话题形容得很含糊，甚至模糊了人称代词。</p><p>“问你一件事情。</p><p>“假如，我是说假如，</p><p>“有一个人和另一个人，他们以前是关系很铁的好朋友，住在同一个宿舍，谈天说地，一起经历了好多有趣的事情……有一次，他们之间产生了一点误会，有一个人可能错怪了另一个人，两人从此有了一些隔阂。后来，有一个人跟另一个人表达了一种非常单纯的好感，另一个人没听见，还说，以后再也不要见面了。</p><p>“从此他们十年没联系，但是最近出于种种机缘巧合，短时间内一连见了好几面。</p><p>“经过岁月的洗礼，有一个人对另一个人的感情升华成为某种超越友情的感觉。</p><p>“但是另一个人的态度一直很不明朗，既没有表现出久别重逢的喜悦，也没有像十年前那样斩钉截铁的拒绝。他到底怎么想的，谁都不知道……</p><p>“你帮我分析分析，他们今后会怎么发展呢？”</p><p>绝扫了一眼带土手机屏幕上的LinkedIn用户照片，想起带土前几天让他调查卡卡西行程订同一班机票的事（虽然他最终没订到），露出一个心领神会的嬉笑，</p><p>“我看很悬。十年都没戏，你怎么能期待现在突然有进展？况且，对方这么多年也不是没人追，为什么别人不行，你就一定行？”</p><p>带土听得来气，早忘了计较绝怎么猜到这道谜题里的主人公是自己，气势汹汹地质问道：</p><p>“你内心怎么这么阴暗？对于未来没有一点好的期待！”</p><p>“你问这个问题的时候，自己也应该期待现实一点的回答。现实就是，对方对你不是很感兴趣，也许从来就没对你感兴趣过，不然以你的个性，怎么会失联十年。显然只有你一个人在自作多情。”</p><p>“No，我觉得我没有你想象的那么卑微。我想找个机会跟他谈谈，人都会变的，他当年拒绝了我，不想再见到我，说不定只是一时赌气，说不定现在他也很后悔，等着我给他找个台阶。”</p><p>带土为自己异想天开的辩驳脑补了一系列依据：虽然当年卡卡西声称自己不喜欢男性，这么多年过去了，时代在进步，社会更包容，是不是卡卡西这方面偏好也发生了改变？就算卡卡西还是不喜欢男的，有没有机会能对他网开一面？</p><p>绝从鼻腔里哼出一声无可奈何的哀叹，说话的调子也沉了下来，</p><p>“我劝你谨慎行事，三十多的人了，说话做事有点分寸。一句话讲错，恋爱谈不成，朋友也做不成，下一个十年也别想见面了。彼此之间什么感觉，多接触一段时间，自然会心里明白。喜欢这件事，虽然程度有深浅，但是大声说出来并不代表更加喜欢。”</p><p>“我觉得你这个人说话虽然很难听，但是还有几分道理。”</p><p>“刚才那段心理咨询不属于我本职工作范围，你要是觉得受用，麻烦根据市场价转账到我卡上。”</p><p>“工作时间，别废话了。你回工位去吧。”带土摆摆手，把绝打发走了。</p><p>“老板，加油！”</p><p>正在这时，带土放在桌面上的手机微微震了震，上面弹出一条信息：</p><p>「最近有空吗？再见一面吧。」</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>面对卡卡西发来的邀约，带土自然是有空的，而且随时可以腾出更多时间。不过卡卡西只说了出来见一面，却没有说明具体的时间和地点，看似很随性，给带土留足了发挥空间，实则更像一个考验。带土心想，普通的吃饭喝酒实在太无趣了，看电影更是不行 — 现在电影院里并没有在播放任何适合两个直男一起观看的电影。参考绝的建议，以他们俩现在的关系，一旦迈出友情的边界线，庸俗和作死的成分远大于浪漫。他自认为已经不是十年前那个冲动行事的冒失鬼，也不想因为过于草率而跟卡卡西错失下一个十年。好不容易对方主动约他，他必须找点新鲜的事，最好是有点刺激的事，但又不能真的有危险。</p><p>于是他脑袋一热，自作主张把卡卡西约去Yonkers赌马。</p><p>对方在信息里回复「好」。</p><p>周末一早，两人在马场见面。带土特意穿了一件大学时代的T恤，上面印着时尚炫酷的图案，头戴一顶朝气十足的棒球帽，配上一副飞行员墨镜，乍一看好像一个二十岁出头的叛逆青年。</p><p>这一身打扮很是引人注目。卡卡西远远看到带土在场馆门口向他招手，加快步子走了过来。</p><p>“抱歉，我第一次来这里，没找到入口。”迟到者心怀歉意地笑了笑。</p><p>“没关系，还没开始。来，我教你赌马。”带土一点都不在乎，他拉着卡卡西跑到高高的看台上，热心地给卡卡西介绍每一匹马。</p><p>跑马场上几匹骏马蓄势待发。赛道中间那匹白马，叫做Blanca，四肢修长，矫健的肌肉如白玉雕琢一般，驾驭他的是纽约州赫赫有名的金牌骑师；而旁边那匹黑马，皮肤泛着油亮的光泽，鬃毛浓密，额头上有一枚深红色的菱形印记，她叫做Pegasus。</p><p>Blanca是热门马，赔率是5/2；Pegasus在之前几场赛事中战绩平平，赔率是36/1。</p><p>卡卡西押了Blanca和另外一匹胜率很高的马，赌「连赢」。</p><p>“我赌Pegasus”带土似乎能预知结局般地圈中了黑马的名字，将一把钞票塞到庄家手里，“独赢。”</p><p>“单押这一匹，有什么特别的理由吗？”赌马对于卡卡西来说是一件陌生的事情，他的赌局在量化投资的系统里。他看带土十分老道的样子，便向带土请教经验。</p><p>“我看她长得漂亮，名字也好听。你看她的眼睛，有灵性。相信我，这匹马一定赢。”</p><p>“嗯……你眼光果然独到。”</p><p>一声哨向，群马仰首嘶鸣，飞奔而去。Blanca一马当先冲在前面，如同一道银白色的闪电横穿干燥的土地，身后荡起一阵黄褐色的沙尘，不出几圈，他将其他的马匹远远甩开。</p><p>第一场跑下来，Blanca领先其它马将近一整圈，稳稳当当拔得头筹，Pegasus则被遥遥落在后面。她不紧不慢地跑到终点悠闲地停下来，仿佛这并不是一场比赛，而是周末的消遣。</p><p>卡卡西点了点赢来的钞票，问带土，要不要再下注。</p><p>“当然。这才是热身，Pegasus还没开始发力呢。”带土说着，又押了一局独赢。</p><p>上一局的热门马Blanca加了两磅负重，在第二局里减慢了一些速度，但仍然跑得十分稳健，一路都保持着绝对优势，再一次率先越过了终点线。随后又追上来几匹马，Pegasus跟在后面，依旧优哉游哉地踏着自己的节奏奔跑，落下一大截。观众席里，只有带土一直鼓劲似的大声喊着Pegasus的名字，脸涨得红通通的。</p><p>“这一局，我还押Pegasus。”比赛刚刚结束，带土又兴冲冲拉着卡卡西跑到庄家那里。</p><p>“你可真是不死心。”卡卡西收好前两轮的奖金，“我看我还是见好就收，这一局我不要赌了。你看着我一直赢下去恐怕也会影响心情。”</p><p>“你也太小看我了。”带土潇洒地压了压了帽檐，“我赌的就是这种心跳的感觉。只靠算概率去赌，还能叫赌么？多没劲！”他摘下墨镜，从帽檐下探出一双明晃晃的黑眸，煽惑地看着卡卡西，“你也是，既然来了，哪有在一旁看着的道理，真扫兴。”</p><p>“好。我再赌一局。”被带土这样一煽动，卡卡西也突然来了兴致，决定放手一搏，跟着带土下了注，“我也押Pegasus。”</p><p>这一局的开局与前两局没有什么不同，依然是Blanca毫无悬念地遥遥领先。可到了中后程，随着骑手一声令下，Pegasus突然开始冲刺。她一改先前慵懒的模样，像是要把积攒在体内的力气一股脑爆发出来，逐日追风般狂奔，一身鬃毛都在舞动着， 四足接连踢踏着赛道上碎石和沙子。不出十几秒，她将前面的赛马一匹匹超越过去，不断缩短与Blanca的距离，从半圈到四个身位，Pegasus步步紧逼。眼看接近终点，Pegasus只差Blanca一个脖子的距离，黑马凌空一跃而起。</p><p>— — 这匹“飞马”真的如同插上羽翼一般，飞了起来。</p><p>看台上的观众们惊愕不已，所有人的视线都紧追着奇迹般爆冷的骏马。</p><p>Pegasus在一片欢呼和尖叫声中风驰电掣地跃进，反超了Blanca半个身位，疾速越过终点。</p><p>“Oh my lady!”带土跳起来兴奋地高呼。</p><p>卡卡西也孩子气地冲着台下傲然嘶鸣的冠军吹了一声响亮的口哨。</p><p>整个观众席都被这意料之外的惊喜所吞没，众人躁动起来，带土和卡卡西也在一片此起彼伏的声浪中忘我欢呼。也不知是谁先开始的，他们竟因为获胜的喜悦，在碰撞的一瞬间，冲动地紧紧拥抱在一起。场上群马飞驰而过，看台上吹过一阵舒爽的清风，把卡卡西身上那件宽松的白衬衣吹得鼓起来猎猎抖动，浣洗过的衣料在日光线下散发出清新的气息。带土闭上眼睛，仿佛看到学生时代邻座的男孩。</p><p>解开手臂的时候，两人不免有些尴尬，仓促地躲闪着彼此的目光。他们赸笑着说，都怪比赛太精彩，叫人一时激动到失态。</p><p>离开马场的时候已是黄昏，玫瑰色的余晖和镀金的晚霞将日夜交接，他们并肩走在散场后空旷的道路上，有一搭没一搭地闲聊。</p><p>“带土，没想到，你赌马还挺厉害的。”</p><p>“大概是有你在，今天运气不错。”带土挠了挠后脑勺。</p><p>“谢谢你带我来这里。其实在今天之前，我对赌马完全没什么兴趣……”</p><p>“那是你赌法不对。你总是按你那套做投资的方法计算最大胜率，当然体会不到孤注一掷，绝地反击的畅快淋漓。这种不确定性才是赌马真正的乐趣。一路上都稳稳当当冲在最前头，赢了也索然无味。”</p><p>“确实，最后一场，我赢得最开心。”卡卡西率真地笑了。</p><p>“三场加起来，才是赌马真正应该有的体验。你知道当年的Secretariat为什么受到所有人的喜欢么？“</p><p>没有等卡卡西回答，带土便兀自说下去，</p><p>“他并不是一直在赢，但他每一次赢，都赢得十分精彩。你未必知道结局，但你会愿意为他下注。”</p><p>卡卡西看到，带土的眼中闪烁着灿若星辰的光。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 心动的感觉</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>宇智波带土可能是这个世界上最寂寞的CEO。</p><p>他不缺朋友，也体验过很多快乐。但是所谓及时行乐，像嚼口香糖，重复咀嚼味道只会越来越淡，直到完全没有。他经得住诱惑，因为那些诱惑对他来说唾手可得，根本不足以称之为诱惑。</p><p>他挺有钱，手头几个投资项目冠冕堂皇地维持宇智波在北美的存在感。虽然他账面上的资产没办法跟宇智波斑在北美的鼎盛时期相提并论，但足以让他实现财务自由，如果再多一点，好像意义也不大。</p><p>他丰富而虚无的职业生涯，因多姿多彩而充满槽点，却让人无从抱怨。有些人告诉他应该学会满足，有些人叫他保持不满，那些人将种种人生哲理留给他，却很少有人与他一同经历他的生活。</p><p>很多时候，他觉得自己溺在一滩死水中，总要扑腾几下，才能切身实地感到自己还活着。</p><p>如果说当年他为了“心动的感觉”，在价格制高点花重金大量购买比特币，是一种赛博朋克的操作，那么去年年底他在比特币翻身暴涨的前夕，忍痛割肉甘做数字时代的韭菜，把它们全抛了的选择，无疑是将朋克做到了极致。**[1]</p><p>类似的操作还有很多。每一个都像一列云霄飞车，给他带来短暂而深刻的喜怒哀乐。</p><p>最近有这样一个人，在他心湖的死水中激起了一层涟漪，让他几近枯槁的内心蠢蠢欲动。</p><p>
  <strong>「一滴血，重塑你的生命。」</strong>
</p><p>这句宣传语来自于一个叫做「大蛇制药」的医药科技公司。</p><p>大蛇制药正在研制一种用来做血液检测的高科技医疗仪器，叫做「八岐」。只要在手指尖扎破一个细小的伤口，取一滴血滴入特制的胶囊状试管，在放进这个神奇的“黑匣子”，几分钟内就会获得全面的化验结果，省去了医院做血检繁琐的程序和漫长的等待，为患者争取每一分每一秒宝贵的治疗时间。**[2]</p><p>这家公司的创始人兼CEO大蛇丸，曾经就读于西海岸一所远近闻名的医学院。据他的同学和导师说，他那时不安于在整日待在实验室给老板打工，一心想着创建属于的自己的生物科技项目。研究生第二年，他申请了人生中第一个专利— 一个可以粘贴在皮肤上的药物注射贴片，可以定时向体内注射药剂。这项专利红极一时，也更加坚定了大蛇丸创业的决心。学位还没有念完，他便辍学出来创业，成立了这家医药科技公司。</p><p>大蛇丸的合伙人药师兜，背景也相当impressive。这个戴着金丝边眼镜，略带书生气的年轻人，堪称血液研究领域的传奇。各大学术刊物上都刊登过他的论文，他至今被许多刚入门的医学生供奉为神。兜与大蛇丸三年前在一个学术研讨会上相遇，交谈中一拍即合，从此一同建立了大蛇制药。</p><p>带土头一次听说大蛇制药，其实并不是通过任何媒体，而是通过小侄子佐助。</p><p>佐助今年夏天刚刚从带土当年同一个藤校毕业，正值走出校园的温室经历社会毒打的年纪。毕业之后，他既不插手带土在北美的业务，也不回去日本继承斑给他留下的家产，反倒另辟蹊径寻找自己的职业道路。他像投放小广告一样四处散发自己的简历，会见各种猎头，在coffee chat上服下过量的咖啡因，然后将面试铺满自己的日程。经过一番鸡蛋里挑骨头的精挑细选，佐助在众多offer中选择了大蛇制药。</p><p>那时候大蛇制药还是个名不见经传的小型创业公司，最初的办公室是一间锈迹斑斑的旧厂房，而血液检测仪器的构想也只是一个粗糙的雏形。不过大蛇丸花了一个小时的时间，完美地向佐助诠释了自己的创业理念，将一个以科技治愈疾病，造福天下众生的美好前景结构性，具体化地展现在佐助面前，成功撼动了佐助的铁石心肠。</p><p>盛夏的烈日映照着佐助朝气蓬勃的脸，他临行前只在家族群里发了一条简短的道别信息，随后搬出了纽约的豪宅，一路耳机里单曲循环着Hotel California孤身一人飞往硅谷，搬进一个郊区的出租屋里，每天搭半小时公交转乘一小时地铁去公司做实习。</p><p>一个能让宇智波佐助放弃巨额家产离家出走的公司，定然有些名堂。</p><p>短短几个月，佐助加班加得风生水起，而大蛇制药也从硅谷众多朝生暮死的startup之中脱颖而出，在技术方面有了实质性的突破，并且在本月正式IPO上市，发行股票。今天如果你点开新闻网页，便会在前几条的热搜上看到大蛇丸的照片 — 他留着艺术家一样的长发，皮肤因缺乏日光照射而十分苍白，那双深邃而狭长的眼睛里，闪烁着不可穷究的睿智。</p><p>「用科技拯救生命，为嗜血的资本社会注入一剂温存的良药。」</p><p>大蛇丸在新闻报道中这样说。</p><p>带土一边滑动鼠标阅读新闻，一边给佐助打了一个电话。</p><p>西海岸那边刚过早上七点，但佐助接电话的声音里充满了精神焕烁的专业性：</p><p>“大蛇制药。宇智波佐助。”</p><p>“宇智波集团。宇智波带土。”带土也非常礼貌而专业地介绍自己。</p><p>“找我干嘛？”佐助一听是带土，立刻换上了一种完全不一样的语气。</p><p>“你上班也好几个月了，我来考核你的专业知识。”</p><p>“有话快说，我马上要去开会。”</p><p>“你们公司那个叫做「八岐」的验血机器，研发究竟进展到什么阶段了？现在具体可以确诊什么病症？精准率多高？决定和哪些医院或者医药厂商合作？签了多少钱的合同？”</p><p>“首先，这些都是公司机密，我不能说；其次，以你的理解能力，我说了你也不会懂。为了提高沟通效率，我们可以避开这些话题。”</p><p>“好，你长大了。你对我有秘密了。”</p><p>“小叔，麻烦你也快点长大吧。”</p><p>“刚才的问题可能对你来说太深奥了，答不上来也没关系。这样，我换个容易一点的问题。你觉得你们公司未来几年，前景如何？”</p><p>“我觉得还行。”</p><p>带土这个问题问得很多余。没有员工会在办公室接起来电话说自己公司前景不行。</p><p>“那你好好工作，上班时间不要老跟家里打电话。我很忙，我先挂了。”带土随口敷衍道。</p><p>这番电话存在着严重的信息不对等。佐助自认为口风很紧，没有透露任何公司机密，但带土却从中听出了很多重要信息。</p><p>挂断电话，带土兴匆匆点开股票交易平台，以个人名义在自己账户下买了一些大蛇制药的股票 — 这笔交易额度不高，也就相当于他车库里其中两台车加起来那么多钱而已，但他此刻的心情远比买了两台新车开心得多。</p><p>带土是一个慷慨仗义的人，遇到这样的投资机会，他当然不会自己独享，他还发信息给蝎和迪达拉，叫他们也买一些大蛇制药的股票。按照他一贯的说法 — 发家致富的道路上，谁都不能落下半步。</p><p>这支股票今天涨势喜人。仅仅半天时间，带土已经赚出一只车轮。他拿起桌上一把尺子，比划在电脑屏幕上，按着K线图上升的轨迹倾斜过来。在那只直尺高高昂起的末端，他仿佛看了未来的股价 — 很快他将会再买两台车。</p><p>将大蛇制药安利给周围一圈朋友之后，他的目光锁定到手机上某个联系人。</p><p>距他和卡卡西上次在马场见面才过去没几天，这个时候无缘无故联系对方，说几句不轻不重的嘘寒问暖，感觉总是怪怪的，但是如果有一个特殊的理由，就会显得必要而正当。</p><p>他清了清喉咙，换上自己最职业的霸总嗓音，手指轻轻点击在那个名字上。</p><p>“卡卡西，方便讲话吗？”</p><p>“什么事？”</p><p>“我想找你做一些投资方面的咨询。”</p><p>“抱歉带土，如果要做咨询的话，需要提前跟我的助理预约，而且要交一笔定金。如果你愿意的话，我把助理的电话给你……”</p><p>“如果以老朋友的身份，找你随便聊聊天，也许顺便说几句关于投资方面的事情，这样可以约到你吗？”带土换了一个角度，把刚才的请求原封不动复述了一遍。</p><p>电话那边，卡卡西停顿了一下，然后问，“你想要什么时候谈？”</p><p>“今晚有时间吗？”</p><p>“今晚恐怕不行。我有点事情，需要加班。”</p><p>“就简单聊两句，不会耽误你太多时间。我公司就在你隔壁，我今天也加班，你什么时候结束，给我打电话，我等你。”</p><p>带土想要见面的意愿非常坚决，没有给卡卡西丝毫拒绝的空隙，再加上卡卡西对于任何关于自身业务相关的要求都会或多或少表示接受，所以今晚的见面算是暂时安排上了。</p><p>那天晚上，带土一直在办公室里耐心等待。在等待的过程中，他从公司电脑七七八八文件里找出不少夹积压许久的工作，然后打开email，跟这个月被冷落的客户们挨个打了个招呼。夜色沉寂下去，他成了这层楼（也就是整个公司）除了保洁工人之外，最后一位留守者。</p><p>他看向隔壁千手灯火辉煌的大厦和窗口影影绰绰的人影，思索着卡卡西究竟在哪一面玻璃背后，键盘上打下怎样的字符。</p><p>快到十一点，正当他以为卡卡西今晚不会再联系他了，手机屏幕上终于出现了一条信息：</p><p>「我下班了，你呢」</p><p>带土一下来了精神，当即立断结束了自己一天的工作。他抓起桌上的车钥匙在手指轻巧地打了个转，出门之前特意对着洗手间的镜子臭美地整理自己的仪容仪表，生怕对方看不出自己是个总裁。</p><p>既然是非时间的非正式咨询，去对方的办公室或者把对方约来自己办公室，都不太合适。办公场所未免太正式了，违背了此次会面的初衷。带土发了一条「我在楼下等你」的信息，然后把那辆招摇的豪车停靠在路边。看见卡卡西的走出办公楼，他摇下半截车窗，招了招手，</p><p>“上车。”</p><p>卡卡西打开车门坐进副驾驶的座位上，并没有问带土要去哪里，就像他上次那条没有目的地的邀约一样，随意地等待着带土把他带去任何地方。</p><p>车中二人隔着变速杆的间隔，在狭窄的空间里维持着巧妙而默契的安静。车子从流光溢彩的夜色中飞驰而过，沿着笔直的道路一路向下城的方向驶去，最终停在了西村那家叫做「晓」的酒吧。</p><p>红发的酒店老板见到一同进门的两位顾客，走上去对带土使了个热情而又意味深长的眼色：“哟，来了，带土。”</p><p>“这位是？”金发的酒保看到不久前被人搭讪未遂的卡卡西，假装失忆似的，凑上去保跟着起哄。</p><p>“你们俩真的弯到骨子里去！看什么都是曲线！”带土绷住脸上呼之欲出的傻笑，“这是我请来的金融顾问！他是一个比钢铁还直的直男，跟我一样。”</p><p>作为服务业从业者，蝎和迪达拉一向遵守顾客至上的原则，他们向带土露出一个“你说什么就是什么”的职业微笑，把两位客人引到一个位置不错的卡座。</p><p>“给我开瓶Cabernet Sauvignon，仓库箱子里真的那种。”带土吩咐道。</p><p>不一会儿，迪达拉托着一个铺满玫瑰花瓣的镀金托盘回到卡座，托盘上中间的冰桶里躺着一瓶红酒，旁边立着两只郁金香形状的高脚杯。迪达拉像模像样地开启木塞，用白色的餐巾在瓶口围了一圈，一手托着瓶颈，一手旋转瓶身，将一缕暗红色的液体注入酒杯中，两朵郁金香染上了丰润的酒红，仿佛绽开了似的。</p><p>“没想到宇智波总裁大晚上约我出来，竟然是来gay bar喝酒。”卡卡西被莫名其妙带来这种地方倒也不生气，反而自得其乐地拿过酒杯品尝起来。</p><p>“Gay bar怎么了？谁规定直男就不能来了呢？这不是取向歧视嘛！”带土理直气壮地辩解。</p><p>“嗯……”卡卡西又将酒杯送到唇边，“这里的酒味道确实不错。”</p><p>“你慢点喝。我记得你酒量不是很好，不要一下喝那么多。”带土把手轻轻压在卡卡西手腕上，示意对方不要豪饮，“再说，我还要找你咨询投资的事情呢，喝醉了可就不好办了。”</p><p>“不过事先说好，虽然是下班时间，我还是要收咨询费的。”卡卡西笑了笑，“今晚的酒，你请客。”</p><p>“这还用说。”</p><p>带土举起酒杯一饮而尽，接着又为自己续上一杯。几杯酒后，他开启了他平时絮絮叨叨的模式，讲起生活中各种琐事，从办公室八卦到自己身边发生的鸡毛蒜皮，他半醉半醒地一一道来。虽然都是些无关紧要的事，卡卡西却十分专注地聆听着，不时被那些绘声绘色的故事惹得发笑。</p><p>时间过了午夜，一盏盏壁灯黯淡下去，桌台上的蜡烛燃了起来，形成一簇一簇摇曳的光源。音响里嘈杂的摇滚乐换成一曲Over the Rainbow，旋律如舞步般悠然徘徊，装潢颇为现代的酒吧里，也洋溢起一股老纽约的怀旧氛围。</p><p>带土歪歪斜斜倚在桌边，涣散的目光漂浮在酒杯上，随着杯中涌动的液体起起伏伏。透过杯壁，他看到卡卡西闲散地靠在椅背上，身子微微倾斜着，领口的一粒button被解开，露出一寸颈间白皙的皮肤，他眼角的浅笑融入暗金色的烛光，在柔软的火焰里一颤一颤。</p><p>“卡卡西，你听说过大蛇制药么？”酒精穿透带土的皮肤，在他脸颊上烧出一片灼热的红晕，他的目光不再向平日里那样锐利，变得柔缓而迷朦。</p><p>“嗯，听说过。”卡卡西抬起酒杯，小酌一口，又将杯子放回原处。他修长的手指若即若离笼着那朵郁金香，每一次细微的移动，都仿佛触碰在带土心口。</p><p>口中的红酒沿着喉咙烧到四肢百骸，带土失去平衡似的向前凑过身，仓促地伸出手臂，一把抓住卡卡西的手。他抓得很紧，插进对方指缝里去。十指交缠的一瞬，卡卡西毫无防备地惊地瑟缩，手指急促地蜷曲了一下，却没有挣脱。</p><p>“我想投资这家公司。</p><p>“我听说，他们搞的那个验血仪器很厉害，他们的股票，将来一定涨得好……</p><p>“我要趁早投资，这样才能赚大钱……</p><p>“等我赚了大钱……我就把千手买下来……</p><p>“我还要辞退你……</p><p>“你再也不许加班了……</p><p>“我养你……”</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="gtx-trans-icon">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>**[1]这个事件来自于作者亲身经历。希望读者在给予关爱和怜悯的同时，不要diss作者智商。<br/>**[2]剧情来源于真实事件，知道的同学不要剧透的太用力。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 心跳加速的感觉</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>如果不是宇智波斑大早上给他发来一份日本风投行业该季度资产排行，带土的雄心壮志可能还在昨夜的酒精中沉沦着。</p><p>扰人清梦的特殊信息提示音把他从宿醉中唤醒，带土用冷水拍了拍胡子拉碴的脸，抓起手机，揉着眼睛阅读斑发来的信息。</p><p>不出意料，排行榜的榜首赫然写着宇智波的姓氏。目前宇智波在日本的资产总额，放在北美也是非常令人敬佩的一个数字，而且仍然以惊人的速度不断增长。</p><p>当年在日本从事房地产的有很多，但能够在90年泡沫经济的余震中岿然不动，并且凭借做房地产积累的原始资本一举拿下风投行业半壁江山的，多少年来唯有斑一个人。</p><p>斑在外界各种场合总是宣称，自己不过是时代洪流中的幸运者，但私底下他对家人说，纵然金钱多么恶俗，可是最有钱的那部分人往往拥有与其财富所匹配的睿智和能力。他们知道自己想要什么，也知道如何去得到。在他们每一分的回报背后都有99%的谋算和1%的运气，唯有将99%做到极致，才配拥有最后一分的运气。</p><p>不过，带土的话，就只能祈祷上天更多的眷顾了 — 斑事后补充道。</p><p>带土关闭了那份充满了炫耀和鄙夷的排行榜，打开科技板块的新闻，心想：上天吝色了三十多年，终于要眷顾自己了。</p><p>「八岐便携式验血仪实现技术突破，可用一滴血快速检验出300多项指标，从常见的血糖检测，到癌症筛检。本月底将与全美最大的药房进行合作，并在市场普及。」</p><p>新闻发布后不过几分钟，大蛇制药的股价迅猛攀升。带土已经提前实现了赚钱再买两辆车的小目标，他眼疾手快地进行了一波加仓，把账户里的闲钱都压了进去。</p><p>昨天被他安利买了股票的那群江湖朋友们纷纷发来信息，感谢带土分享财富密码。</p><p>但带土的视野远不止赚钱买车如此短浅，想要实现他的计划，仅仅以个人名义购买股票还是远远不够的。象征性地回复了那群朋友的吹捧之后，他联系了公司主管投资的角都。</p><p>角都大概是带土公司里对于投资最懂行的人。之前他自己经营了一家叫做「角都理财」的基金公司，在曼哈顿中城的基（金）友圈小有名气。角都这个人，虽然理财很精明，但交友不太慎重。他有个朋友叫飞段，是某不知名宗教狂热的信徒，不知怎么跟带土认得。三年前，飞段被带土撺掇着去大西洋赌城玩，一晚上把家底输了个精光，还欠下一笔一辈子都还不起的账。赌场的人不放过飞段，摆出了令人心惊胆战的架势恐吓他，情急之下，飞段只得问带土借钱。当然，飞段心里也清楚自己几斤几两，“日后一定还钱给带土”的承诺是一张空头支票，于是他当场把角都给卖了，说如果带土肯借他钱，保他四肢健全人格自由地走出赌场大门，他就叫角都把公司低价卖给带土，他和角都一起给带土打一辈子工。</p><p>于是带土就这样因祸得福挖到一块宝藏墙角。</p><p>说回到现在。角度听说带土要投资大蛇制药，立刻整理了一系列关于大蛇制药金融方面的资讯发给带土。</p><p>如果说「八岐」项目本身已经是一个奇迹般的存在，那么其背后收到的扶持更是令人心跳加速。</p><p>最近，大蛇制药在硅谷与几家投行签订了对赌协议，承诺自己将会在未来5年投入20亿美元的资本支出，而作为交换条件，投行则承诺以3.5%的超低利率贷款让大蛇制药拿下硅谷十几万英亩的地皮。在此基础上，州政府批准这片土地减免地产税15年，15年后重新审核，并有机会延续税收优惠。这个协议为大蛇制药提供了丰厚的启动资金。</p><p>同时解决了贷款和土地的问题，获得如此优厚的条件，根本不像是医疗科技公司的打法，完完全全是2008年之前巅峰时期房地产行业的打法。</p><p>带土看到角都发来的消息，胸口烫的发痛 — 那是一股热血在他胸中激荡回流。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西一夜未眠。</p><p>宇智波带土像一团火焰，他拼命想要靠近取暖，却也害怕靠得太近会被灼伤。</p><p>昨天晚上在众目睽睽之下被带土拉着手告白，这场景也太过超现实。虽然是抱着一丝暧昧不明的心情去赴约的，但是隔在他们之间那层以“朋友的身份”作为掩护的纱网，却被对方一意孤行地拆穿了。告白的人倒是轻松，说是请他喝酒，结果自己一个人几乎喝光了一整瓶，借着酒劲把那些不经修辞的话一股脑扔了出来，统统抛给他，让他毫无招架之力。现在对方酒醒了，要面对这件事的，却只有他自己而已。</p><p>偶尔看到电视剧里的人物互相猜忌对方心思的桥段，他总会暗自奚落，觉得过于做作。但发生在自己身上，他却感到十分困惑，不知道要怎样回应才好。</p><p>这家伙不是矢志不渝地声称自己是直男吗？卡卡西无奈地摇了摇头。</p><p>话说回来，“我养你”这种表达，可真够直男的。</p><p>带土扔下包养卡卡西的豪言壮语就再也没了音讯。从进入整个中城每个人都该清醒的时间开始，莫名的焦虑感就死死缠住了卡卡西，他一直盯着手机，似乎这样一直盯着就能等来带土澄清昨晚“罪行”的信息。</p><p>如果这时候带土发信息说「我们还是朋友吗？」，他一定会如释重负地秒回「一辈子都是。」</p><p>再这样等下去简直是一种煎熬。不如自告奋勇直接联系带土，搞清楚现在的状况，然后再研究解决的对策。卡卡西拨通了带土的号码，故作无事地寒暄道：</p><p>“你起来了吗？”</p><p>“早醒了，一大早被我家老祖宗从大洋彼岸喊起来的。”带土听上去精神饱满，又恢复了往日跳脱的性格。</p><p>“你昨晚好像喝醉了……”卡卡西小心翼翼试探着带土的记忆。</p><p>“是啊，昨天聊得太尽兴了，一不小心喝多了，还是迪达拉把我送回来的……”带土用一连串咳嗽和坦诚的傻笑填补记忆的空缺，“本来是想找你聊投资的事情，我后来跟你说了吗？唉，我断片了，不记得后来发生什么……抱歉啊……”</p><p>所以，那些奇怪的告白，根本就是神志不清的带土说的胡言乱语吧，说不定带土喝多了对着厕所镜子也会深情告白。这种事情根本没必要当真的，自己还自作多情失眠了一夜，简直可笑至极！在确认对方后半夜丧失逻辑，言不由衷，且自动删除记忆后，卡卡西松了一口气。他接过话题继续说道，</p><p>“哦，没什么。你昨天跟我说，想要投资大蛇制药。当时你喝醉了，我也不太清醒，没能给你一个合理的建议。这次我专业投资者的身份，正式表达一下我对大蛇制药的看法。”</p><p>“洗耳恭听。”带土靠着座椅背，双腿搭到桌上。</p><p>“我觉得现在并不是投资大蛇制药的最佳时机。我做了些调查，发现用微量血液做多项血检的技术还很不成熟，不太可能短时间内投入市场。大蛇制药刻意模糊了核心技术细节，只宣布了一个笼统的结果。</p><p>“所有金融机构对于大蛇制药的估值和预期，都建立于产品能按照计划发布。一旦技术层面出现问题，所有的估值都会丧失意义。</p><p>“投资和赌马可不一样。你在马场上寻刺激也就算了，做风投的话，要多了解一些情况，不要太草率做决定。毕竟只有3%的创业公司能够活下去。”</p><p>此时带土显然已经过了酒劲，他有条有理地反驳道：</p><p>“既然他们能公开产品发布时间，我相信他们一定能在此期间想办法解决技术问题。作为一个风投公司，我已经错过了种子期，错过了A轮B轮，等到它上市了！我要是再继续等下去，错过的不只是商机，而是一个历史转折点！这项技术对所有身体健康有问题的人都是一项福祉。如果这是一场赌局，那么我赌的是一个科技拯救生命的未来。”</p><p>“你也好，其他投资者也好，甚至连大蛇丸本人，谁不想做救世主？可是你想想，袖珍验血仪的可执行度，到底有多高？大蛇丸的医学背景，究竟有多可靠？”</p><p>“大蛇丸要单纯只是个中年医学科技宅，我反倒不看好他了。空有一腔理想的天才往往只有一文不值的浪漫。他这个人不一样，他是个医学天才，也是个优秀的商人。”</p><p>“在贩卖理想这方面，他确实做得很成功。目前所有金融分析都散发着鼓吹的气息，但是来自于医疗科技领域的技术分析，都对它的核心技术持怀疑态度。没错，投资者们都经验丰富，也曾经在科技领域赌赢了几匹独角兽，可是对于医疗行业，他们其实与你一样，一无所知。而卫生局，检验部门，包括他们进口零件的厂商，都表示这家公司的验血技术尚不完善。”</p><p>跟卡卡西争论是一件非常别扭的事情，带土一边想让他闭嘴，一边想让他多说两句；一边想要说服他，一边又想证明他说的很对。带土在众多自相矛盾的说辞中精挑细选了半天，终于选择了最像撒娇的那种：</p><p>“卡卡西，你别这么打击我嘛，我好容易有个真心想要投资一个项目，你不要把它讲得这么一无是处……”</p><p>这套女高中生式的撒娇对于卡卡西完全没有任何攻击力。多年的从业经验让卡卡西练就一种特异本领，一旦提及行业相关的问题，他便会排除一切干扰因素，进入一种高度集中的工作状态。此时此刻他是一台只负责输出专业建议的量化投资机器，十几年的友情都被他碎片化丢弃在脑内回收站。</p><p>电话那边带土看不到，卡卡西平日里慵懒的眼中散发出冰冷而犀利的光泽，就好像蛰伏的冰原狼紧盯着命不久矣的猎物，那架势俨然就要掀起一场量化对战风投的巅峰对决：</p><p>“你们做风投的，都喜欢一腔热血撒热钱。从量化的角度去看，这家公司的市值是被过分高估了。短期内，应该选择做空它的。”</p><p>“你们做量化的，就知道钻基本盘的空子。投资投的是什么？是此时此刻的市值么？”</p><p>带土煞有介事地自问自答，</p><p>“不。投的是对于行业未来的预期，一种信念感！”</p><p>只要风险足够大，任何一分钱的投资，都超越了”投资“的定义，变成投资者勇气和信念的展示。</p><p>说下这句话的时候，方圆五英尺都闪耀着带土气宇轩昂的光辉。</p><p>一周后，带土背负着满腔信仰，飞去硅谷与大蛇丸会面，在技术人员的陪同下参观了验血仪器的实验室，当即在融资计划书上当签下自己的名字。两周后，资金全部到位。</p><p>对这件事最感震惊的是宇智波佐助 — 他不敢相信带土上周来了自己办公室，居然都没有跟自己打个招呼。带土成为大蛇制药的投资人这件事，他居然是从同事那里听说的。</p><p>“小叔，我今天早上一到办公室，全公司都在议论你入股大蛇制药。到底怎么回事？”佐助在电话里问。</p><p>“哦，我掐准时机入场了。”</p><p>“你！”佐助平稳的声音里出现一丝波动，“你知道么，现在公司正在被卫生部质检审查，结果还没出来。你要投资就不能再等两天吗！”</p><p>“等什么？等你长大懂事么？这种科技股长起来跟飞机起飞一样。我手头资金本来就不多，它要是真的涨起来了，我可插上翅膀都追不上了。”</p><p>“唉，有件事，我觉得很蹊跷，既然你现在是重要的投资者之一，我想你也有权知道。「八岐」只取一滴血做化验，实验室结果并不是很精确。前几天有技术人员提出，增加采血量，哪怕只增加几毫升。大蛇丸坚决不同意，还把那个技术人员当场辞退了……我是数据分析部门的，对于实验室的具体科研进展不是很了解……我认为投资的话，还是等到质检结果出来会比较稳妥。”</p><p>听到“一滴血”这个词的时候，带土便开始走神，他没有继续听下去，思绪飘飞到遥不可及的回忆深处。</p><p>带土从小是跟着奶奶长大的。他十三岁那年，凌晨四五点，奶奶突然醒来，说肩膀和后背有些疼痛，躺着也不舒服，干脆起来走动走动。他爬起来给奶奶倒了些水，让奶奶吃了几片止痛药。奶奶安慰他说，也许是最近有些疲劳，休息一下就会好的。</p><p>之前奶奶也过有几次颈肩后背疼痛，过一段时间症状就会减轻一些。这一次带土把奶奶送回房间，没有再打扰她。可是没过半小时，她的胸口突发一阵剧烈的疼痛，她用尽全力，发出一声低沉的呼救。</p><p>听到声响，带土赶紧打了911。他脑子里乱成一团，抓着听筒词不达意地描述出奶奶的病情，断断续续重复着几个简单的字词，对面说了什么，他根本听不清，被问及地址的时候，他甚至完完全全想不起门牌号，急得掉下眼泪。放下电话，他蜷缩在奶奶床边，颤颤巍巍握住老人嶙峋的手，企图抓住手心里最后的一丝余温。他等了很久，似乎过去了一个世纪那么久，心都要被那股煎熬的烈火烤焦了，急救车终于赶来了，几位医生架起担架冲进房间。</p><p>然而一切都太晚了。送去医院的时候，奶奶已经失去了最后的呼吸。</p><p>医生说，这种左侧的上半身疼痛，是心肌梗塞的预警信号。如果刚刚这种疼痛开始发生的时候就进行救治，也许就有生还的希望。</p><p>要是那时候有这样一台验血的机器，在奶奶刚开始觉得不舒服的时候就能检测出身体的异样，意识到病情的严重性，奶奶就不会错过最佳的救治时机，他就能再多陪陪她。</p><p>哪怕再多几个月，多几天也好。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“喂，小叔！你在听吗？”</p><p>“光投点小钱有什么意思。”</p><p>带土自语道，</p><p>“我要做你们的大股东。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 心碎的感觉</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>宇智波带土正在一步步趋近于他理想中的成功。</p><p>这种发自于内心的充实并不来自于金钱，而是金钱无以购买的满足感和期待感。</p><p>在美国，医疗资源分配极度不平均，即便在纽约这样的大城市，普通人预约医生仍然十分困难，看病做化验需要等好几天甚至好几周时间，只有极少数“上层阶级精英”能够享用最先进最便捷的医疗资源。而便携式家用验血仪器的发明，会显著提高确诊效率和救治的几率，这项技术不知将会拯救多少生命。</p><p>他知道，他正在凭借自己的力量做一件意义非凡的事 — 他正在参与并主导着硅谷创造医疗史上的一场重大革命。</p><p>带土抛售了不少公司长期持有的股票，解除了手头几个其他项目的投资，利用不同项目之间抽借款，筹备出一笔阔绰的现金流。一个月后，大蛇制药增资扩股，带土借此机会收购了大量股权，一跃成为大蛇制药的第三大股东。</p><p>在大蛇制药的股东名册上，个个都是有分量的名字，堪称投资历史上的黄金阵容。其中不仅有扶持过无数精英科技公司资深风投人水户门炎和转寝小春，还有前任国防部长猿飞日斩。不用看它的市值，仅凭其背后的支持者，便将众人对这家公司的期待值拉满。</p><p>「八岐」的科研团队争分夺秒做着最后的技术完善，他们宣称这项技术将于几个月后正式投入市场，供应给各大药房，诊所，和个人使用，预计将会涵盖整个北美市场，未来一年半将会衍生出几个亿的收入。各路投资者和金融分析者对于大蛇制药的前景无限看好，用舆论和金钱实打实地为其背书。大蛇丸本人更是被媒体誉为“全球最具影响力的百大人物之一”。</p><p>然而在光鲜亮丽的羽衣和赞美之词之下，一股暗流悄然涌动。</p><p>事情要从一个月前卫生局的质检开始说起。</p><p>按照国家卫生局的规定，医疗设备投入市场前，必须通过相关质检。一般来说，公司需要将待检测的医疗设备运送到质监局，但由于大蛇丸提出仪器还没有批量产出，公司需要目前仅有的几台机器加紧做更多的实验，运送过去会严重延迟科研进度，卫生局破例派质检员亲自来到大蛇制药的实验室做检测。这间实验室是一栋独立的大楼，与主办公楼隔开了一段距离，中间用一段天梯相连，天梯两边都安上了电子密码锁，只有公司高层和几位科研专家才有权限打开。</p><p>实验室的血库里摆放着一排排盛装着血液的试管。为了配合大规模血液检测的实验，大蛇制药每个员工都参与了无偿献血。公司内部进行试验之后，血检结果会通过个人邮箱单独发给员工 — 这样就权当是做免费的体检了。</p><p>质检员抽样选取了一个试管，从中汲取出一滴血液，稀释后放进「八岐」专门配备的胶囊试管，按照使用说明进行测验。那台微波炉大小的仪器发出一阵嗡嗡的声音，显示出化验结果。</p><p>质检员看到化验结果上的数字，立即通知被化验者来到实验室。</p><p>“你就是宇智波佐助？”质检员对照试管标签上的名字，看了看佐助胸前挂着的ID。</p><p>“是我。”作为数据分析部门的实习生，佐助第一次来到传说中制造奇迹的实验室，心里激动到有些紧张。</p><p>“根据「八岐」验血仪器的检测，你的血糖和血脂都超出正常指标1000多倍。”</p><p>佐助听到自己的血检结果脑子有点懵。虽然他每天加班到凌晨，一天只靠咖啡因和能量棒维持体能，但他毕竟是个20出头的热血青年，就算多熬了几个夜，少吃了几顿饭，身体指标也不至于垮成这副不堪一击的样子。</p><p>况且他也有些基本的医学常识 — 超标1000倍的话，他现在抬头看到的应该是一个严丝合缝的棺材板。</p><p>负责核心技术的药师兜见状，连忙将佐助和质检员领进另一间办公室，拿出一份不久前的实验报告解释说，根据之前反复测验，宇智波佐助的血检一切正常，刚刚只是因为仪器突然出现一些小小的故障，使得测验结果产生偏差。技术人员会马上检修，建议质检过一段时间再来检查。</p><p>关于这次仪器“微不足道的偶发事件”，大蛇丸给了佐助一笔封口费，以“商业机密”为由不允许他向任何人透露。仅凭一次失败的化验结果实在难以证明「八岐」核心技术的硬伤。佐助表面上没有说什么，继续扮演一个勤劳而安分的员工的角色，他决定暂时按兵不动，等收集到更多的证据再决定下一步的对策。</p><p>受到技术因素的限制，「八岐」广泛投入市场的日期一拖再拖。人们开始质疑，这项技术究竟有多玄妙，大蛇丸宏伟的构想会不会只是空中楼阁。</p><p>“这就是想要改变世界的人必然会遇到的事。他们先说你疯了，然后开始打击你，而你最后将会改变世界。”大蛇丸在股东大会上说。他那对铜黄色的眸子里充满了野心勃勃的癫狂。</p><p>核心技术的改进迫在眉睫。为了确保产品早日投入市场，科研部门突击攻坚，每天都要烧掉不少经费，前一阶段的资金已经消耗殆尽，眼看后劲不足。在这个危急的时刻，带土鼎力相助，救公司于水火之中。他向银行申请了一笔数字不小的贷款，进行杠杆投资。大蛇科技注入了一股新鲜的血液，再次展现出不可低估的实力。</p><p>舆论再次转舵。他们说，宇智波带土和大蛇制药互相成就了彼此，是金融界与医药科学界最辉煌的强强联手。他们还夸赞带土是一个有人性，有温度的资本家。</p><p>大蛇制药不断向公众透露出更多技术方面的进展，诸如化验结果更加精确，涵盖的指标也越来越多等等。然而佐助对上次血检出现重大失误的事情一直疑心未解，他旁敲侧击想要得到实验室更多的资料，不过实验室像是一片禁地，公司高层一个个口风很紧，关于实验的事情概不透露。</p><p>就算以保护尖端科技为由，禁止员工进入实验室，确实是一项令人费解的规定。有一次趁着一个国家法定休假日，公司员工都放假的时候，佐助联系了IT部门的香磷，打算去实验室一探究竟。香磷对门禁系统动了些手脚，黑掉了安保系统和门口的摄像探头，取得进入实验室的权限。她让佐助在门口把风，自己独身一人通往天梯彼端，待摸清楚情况再通知佐助一起进来。</p><p>佐助攥着手机等了半个多小时，等来一条香磷的信息：</p><p>「我被发现了。你快走。」</p><p>第二天早上，香磷再也没有回到办公室，她的东西被收进一个纸箱里摆在办公桌上。自从那条最后的信息，她再也没有联系过佐助，也没有其他人知道她的下落。</p><p>不久，检察机关收到了一封匿名信件，其中揭露了大蛇制药一直以来隐瞒的秘密。</p><p>由于「八岐」只采用微量血液，目前血检准确率只能达到10%。</p><p>更令人震悚的是，大蛇制药实验室重重大门后面，有一个狭窄的通道，通往地下室。地下室里有另一间隐藏的实验室，里面放着几台医院里面用来做血检的普通大型血检仪器。所有呈现给公司外部的血检结果，都是通过这几台普通的血检的仪器做出来的。</p><p>信件里附上了详细的实验报告和谬误连篇的化验结果。结论指出，「八岐」根本就还是一台漏洞百出的机器。而且所谓的袖珍验血仪，在近十几年内都是一项不可能实现的技术。</p><p>加州检察院对此展开全面调查，最终宣布以诈骗罪对大蛇丸提起公诉。大蛇丸啷当入狱，身败名裂，药师兜也以同谋罪被捕。即便在牢狱中，大蛇丸仍然对「八岐」怀有不可磨灭的执念，犯了癔病似的整日喃喃自语，说要等出去之后继续完成这个项目。无人知晓他所言是真是假。</p><p>一夜之间，硅谷最具远见卓识的造梦者，沦为被野心冲昏头脑的疯子。</p><p>大蛇制药坐落于硅谷那家曾经风光一时的办公楼，像一具被抽空了血肉的枯骨，死气沉沉地立在那里，而那片以信誉与前景作为担保而购置的土地，如今变成荒芜人烟的废墟。</p><p>硅谷初秋的清晨，泛着彻骨的凄寒。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>纽约中城，宇智波北美的办公楼笼罩在沉甸甸的阴霾中。</p><p>带土面前堆了一摞沙丘一样高的烟灰，一张青灰的脸埋在缭绕的烟雾里，一条条崩裂的血丝把双眼染成骇人的猩红色。他叼起烧剩下的一截烟屁股，狠狠吸了一口，然后用力将奄奄一息的烟头捻在烟灰缸里，嘴里低声咒骂了一句什么。</p><p>绝拨开烟雾走到带土身边。他想不明白，为什么在这种时候，带土仍然会选择抽水蜜桃味的香烟。那股甜甜腻腻的香味极大地削弱了带土不怒自威的气场，让他闻起来像一个失恋的女高中生。</p><p>绝不太擅长处理情绪问题，特别是带土的情绪问题，他找不出一个恰如其分的安慰，只好就事论事完成自己这次来办公室的任务：</p><p>“斑已经在飞机上了。还有7个小时到机场。”</p><p>得知带土把宇智波北美的产业玩垮台了，斑搭上最快的一班红眼航班飞了过来。他这次来北美谈生意的，准备把宇智波北美的业务以低价卖出去。这种濒临破产的公司就像烫手山芋，早点脱手早点省心，要烂也要烂在别人手里。</p><p>因为突然从投资项目中撤资，带土跟好多客户闹僵了关系，其中不少是斑的旧相识，算是斑留给他的隐形财富。他还把斑当年买的股票全都抛了，有几只斑特别看好的烟草股，现在被带土卖的连烟灰都不剩一粒。</p><p>“上次他对我发这么大脾气，是因为我小时候玩火，把他一柜子的古巴雪茄全都烧了。”带土自嘲地眯起眼睛，感慨历史总是以惊人的方式重演。</p><p>“你错了。他这次根本没有生气。他很忙，忙到没有时间当面教训你。”</p><p>“他确实到目前为止都没有说什么。但他把公司转移到了自己名下，我的个人的银行账户也都被冻结了。”</p><p>“你也是真够尽心尽力，都到这份上了，还在这里上班。如果我是你，我就回去好好睡一觉。你瞧瞧你这副样子，小心出门让警察抓起来。”</p><p>自己再狼狈，这堆烂摊子终归还是要收拾的。电话和邮件狂轰滥炸塞满他的手机和邮箱，带土这辈子头一次低声下气跟那些客户赔罪，一天之内说尽了一生所有的“对不起”。他一边担待着各种不堪入耳的指责，一边把所有账目的流水都归类整理好，等斑来了算账算得也清楚些。</p><p>他一直在办公室忙到天黑才回家。走进上西区中央公园旁边的复式公寓，只见门口放着一只手提行李箱和两袋垃圾，亦或者，那只行李箱也是垃圾的一部分。他像往常一样按下电子锁的密码，大门纹丝不动 — 密码已经被改了。电子锁下面还有一个钥匙孔，作为开门的备选项。他找出钥匙试了试 — 这把锁也被换掉了。</p><p>真够狠的。</p><p>他马上打电话给绝，问对方这一系列操作都是什么含义。</p><p>“对了，忘了跟你说，那房子已经不是你的了。”绝从容淡定地回答。</p><p>“我X！宇智波斑真的不给我留一条活路！”</p><p>这种事情为什么要等到他回家才告诉他！带土将全身怒气聚集在腿上，抬脚狠狠踢在大门上，一瞬间脚趾回馈于他钻心的疼。他现在恨不得宇智波斑对他破口大骂一顿之后把房子还给他。</p><p>“不是你说的么，遇事要往积极的方面想，要对未来心怀期许。说不定这只是他锻炼你自食其力的一片苦心，让你亲手铸造更美好的未来……”</p><p>“你作为我秘书，难道就这么无动于衷，竟然还落井下石？！”</p><p>“我确实没什么能帮到你的，只能在精神上给你一些鼓励。”绝袖手旁观的嗓音从电话里幽幽飘过来，“而且，理论上来说，我已经不是你的秘书了。”</p><p>“你和你的狗屁理论都给我滚。去，赶紧帮我找一个上西区便宜但是舒适的房子，让我有尊严地离开这里。”</p><p>“小祖宗，你醒醒！上西区没有便宜的房子。免费的倒是有 — 地铁站。你和你的尊严随便住多久都可以。”</p><p>带土抿着嘴唇说不出话来，紧握着电话的骨节根根凸起，手背上的青筋迸立起来。这栋房子是带土从小长大的地方，里面珍藏着与奶奶一起度过的童年，和他全部关于纽约的记忆。对于他来说，它的意义远超过豪宅的概念。离开这里是他从未想象过的事情。</p><p>夜色沉寂下去，天上落了雨，昏黄的路灯映照出稀稀落落的雨丝，从门口望去，偌大的中央公园像一片泥沼一样陷在城市中心。带土站在自家门口，进退无路。</p><p>他在Uber上发送请求，信息提示信用卡失效，换了几张，仍然不行。他一贯没有带现金的习惯，把身上口袋翻了个遍，找出几张皱巴巴的钞票，大概够拦一辆普通的计程车。这个时间段路上冷冷清清，很难打到车。他走到一条主路旁边，等了二十多分钟，一辆计程车晃晃悠悠在他面前停下来，溅起一层乌黑的水花。车门打开，里面淤积着一股廉价的烟油味。他报了一个中城的地址，然后疲惫地倒在沾着古怪污垢的座椅上。车窗外阴雨愈渐磅礴，雨刷器吱吱呀呀来回摇摆，把光斑与雨水搅浑在一起。这根本不是秋日里应有的霏霏烟雨，而是夏日的暴雨夹携着凛冬的严寒一起袭向秋天。</p><p>“前面道路积水，被封住了，开不进去。只能在这里停车。”司机在距离目的地几条街开外踩下刹车。</p><p>带土推开车门，迈出一条腿。深黑色的积水浪潮般冲刷着路面，迅速钻进他的裤脚，一直漫到脚踝。他顶着四面吹来的夜风和冰凉的雨走出车厢，收了收大衣领口，拖着行李箱，淌着水一步一步缓缓前行。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>沉闷的敲门声拍散了卡卡西的睡意。帕克先他一步冲到门口，警觉地吠了一声。他有些迟疑地走过去，确认那不是幻听。大约是怕他没听到，拍门者又按响了门铃。他贴近门框，看到一个被弧镜挤压变形的身影出现在猫眼里，然后打开一道门缝。</p><p>带土缩着肩膀站在门外，衣服都被洇湿了，雨水把他一头刺拉拉的炸毛压得耷拉下来，滴滴答答顺着发梢流到脸颊上，那双平日里明澈的双眼黯然失色。在他身后，行李箱滚轮在门外过道上留下两道污浊的轨迹。</p><p>“卡卡西，我公司没了，房子也没了……”</p><p>带土吸了吸鼻子，用手背抹了一把脸上的雨水，</p><p>“我什么都没有了。”</p><p>过量的尼古丁让他散发着水蜜桃味道的嗓音变得沙哑而浑浊，</p><p>“我不知道该找谁……”</p><p>抓在行李箱拉杆上的手指僵硬地移动了一下，指尖轻微地颤动着，</p><p>“我没有别的地方能去……能在你这里借宿一晚么？”</p><p>卡卡西把门拉开一些，接过带土手中的行李箱拖进门里，</p><p>“进来吧。外面冷。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 贫穷贵公子</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>在纽约，房子，工作，和男人，你总是在寻找其中至少一个。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>— 欲望都市</em>
</p><p> </p><p>昨夜飘零的寒雨和杂乱无章的梦境都已散去，窗外天空一碧如洗，日光透过窗纱撒进房间。带土昏昏沉沉翻了个身，把整张脸埋进枕头里，松软棉织物像一个舒适的拥抱，一股熟悉的草本清香从四周聚拢过来，用柔静的方式将他唤醒。</p><p>带土舒展手臂伸了个懒腰，慢悠悠地从卡卡西的床上爬了起来。</p><p>恢复部分神志之后，他下意识地低头看了一眼自己身上的睡衣。昨晚他被大雨浇了个透彻，雨水沁进贴身的衣服里，卡卡西给他准备了一套换洗的 — 一件印着一只沙皮狗的T恤，还有一条宽宽松松的灰色的睡裤。</p><p>这身睡衣他并不陌生。从前他们一起住在兄弟会宿舍的时候，卡卡西就每天穿着这套睡衣睡在他上铺。由于这只垂丧着眼睛的沙皮狗跟卡卡西格外神似，带土给卡卡西起外号，叫他“卡卡犬”。</p><p>大学时代有些褪色的T恤穿在现在的带土身上不太合身，紧绷着他的手臂和胸肌，但却像是十年前的卡卡西正贴付着他每一寸皮肤。有一种来自于旗木卡卡西的优柔无声无息地抚慰着他，将他身上犹如铅坠一般的挫败感和失落感一点点卸下来。</p><p>带土将身上的衣服拽扯平展，手指插进发丝中捋了捋，压平那几根不服帖的炸毛，才慢悠悠地走出了房门。</p><p>首先迎接他的并非这间房子的主人，而是一只皱皱巴巴的犬科动物。凶猛的小野兽完全忽略了自己与对方体型的差异，迈动着四条小短腿狂吠着冲上去，一口咬住带土的脚踝。</p><p>“帕克！坐下！”卡卡西做出一个命令的手势。</p><p>帕克停止了攻击，挪到狗窝里坐下来，但对这位身上混合着主人气味却俨然看上去不是什么善茬的不速之客仍然心怀戒备。他示威似的乜斜着眼睛，鼻子里发出凶巴巴的粗声喘息。</p><p>等疼痛带来的头晕目眩稍有缓解，带土才总算看清了睡衣上这只沙皮狗的本尊。</p><p>“没事吧带土？我家里不常来客人，帕克比较认生，他不是想要伤害你，他只是有点害怕……”</p><p>带土捂着黏着狗狗唾液，胀得青紫的脚踝，憋着气咬紧牙关说：“没事没事，帕克太乖了，跟我闹着玩的，一点都不疼……”</p><p>“没事就好。吃点早饭吧。”卡卡西指了指餐桌上几片烤面包和咖啡，“抱歉，不知道你要来，所以没有准备什么特别的食材，你将就一下吧。”</p><p>带土狼吞虎咽将几片卖相并不很好的面包一扫而光，然后一口气喝下一整杯放得微凉的咖啡，仿佛那是世界上最美味的食物。为了表示谢意，他把卡卡西支到一边，自己主动把餐盘和咖啡杯收拾起来，拿去厨房洗手池清洗。水流冲刷着餐盘中的碎屑，带土一边刷着盘子，一边环顾整个房间。</p><p>他在房间里并没有找到太多属于十年前卡卡西的踪迹，但他觉得这间屋子是旗木卡卡西的住所应有的样子。它如同他的主人一样，内敛而安静，沉默中透露着一种没有情绪的浅灰色调。房间里每一样物件都没有logo，但即便是不熟悉这些物件的人，也能够感受到其中的价值。客厅中央留白似的空出大片空间，角落里放着一架电钢琴，上面的谱子是肖邦的某一支夜曲。茶几上面摆放着几本书，有些关于室内设计，还有一些外文书籍，带土只能读懂标题里的只言片语。</p><p>书房被卡卡西改造成了家庭办公室，里面安放着工作用品和一只可折叠的沙发床，昨天卡卡西就是在这里过夜的。今天是周末，卡卡西没有去公司上班，但早餐过后他就回到了书房里，公司的笔记本电脑屏幕上铺着层层叠叠的文件，笔记本还连着家里两台显示器，上面排满了密密麻麻的代码。</p><p>带土把洗好的餐具放置归位，转身擦手的时候在微波炉的玻璃上看到自己凌乱的头发和不修边幅的胡茬，觉得自己是这间精致的房屋里一个摆放错位的物品。好歹曾经是衣装鲜亮混迹名利场的宇智波名门之后，纵然如今落寞了，但也不能辜负自己骨子里精贵的“蓝血”。他走进洗手间，对着镜子摆弄起来。</p><p>几分钟之后，洗手间里传来一阵灾难般的声响。闻声赶来的卡卡西看到镜子后面的储藏柜被翻得乱七八糟，刷牙的水杯被打翻在地上，在狭窄的四壁之间来回碰撞。</p><p>“带土，你对生活有什么不满，都尽量不要发泄在别人家洗手间，好吗？”卡卡西万般无奈地蹙起眉头。</p><p>“不满归不满，我就想问你一句，你剃须刀放哪里？”带土说着随手打开洗手池下面的柜子，一阵瞎翻腾。</p><p>“这种东西我没有。用不上。”卡卡西一把关上柜子，扯下一块纸巾擦拭着洗手台上的水渍，然后很有界限感地把带土的洗漱用品往角落里推了推，“还有，私人用品的话，还是不要共用比较好。”</p><p>卡卡西转身回到书房，将房门半掩上。带土把自己的行动限制在“界限”内，将冷水打开一道细细的水流，小心翼翼挽起一捧水在脸上拍了两下。</p><p>稍作打理之后，他在沙发靠窗的一边坐下来，看着窗外迟缓的日光和舒卷的云朵静静地放空。帕克慵懒地躺在钢琴旁边的狗窝里，暖融融的光线斜斜地照射在他深棕色的毛发上，他把脸搭在前爪上眯着眼睛熟睡，发出有规律的鼾声。有一瞬间带土产生了一种奇异的错觉，他其实一直都住在这里，他与卡卡西，他们一起，在这个空间里度过了很多个诸如此时一样，无所事事的时光。</p><p>打破这阵白日空想的是带土手机聒噪的铃声。大多数催债人的电话都被他屏蔽掉了，只有为数不多的几个人能打得通这部手机。此时屏幕上面显示的来电人备注是「远房小亲戚」。</p><p>“我才走了几天，北美的家业就没了……”</p><p>佐助的哀叹中，遗憾多过于责备。以宇智波家族的塑料爱来衡量，这样的态度已经算做是关爱和体恤。</p><p>“你还好意思说我？你自己也好不到哪里去。”带土无奈地抽了抽嘴角。</p><p>“唉，现在也不是追究责任的时候……还是想想办法看接下来怎么办吧。”</p><p>“斑要把整个北美的生意全部卖掉，没有这家公司，我就真的一无所有了。你能不能跟他求求情，叫他再给我一次机会？我这次一定不会再出差错了，欠下的债我也会想办法还清……”</p><p>“出了这么大的事，斑千里迢迢亲自赶来谈并购，必然心意已决，我怎么可能劝得动他？你怎么不自己去找他谈？”</p><p>“他不肯听我的。你长得像他弟弟泉奈，你说的话他也许听得进去。”</p><p>“我试试吧……现在这个情况，我都自身难保……我正在找新的工作，如果找不到，恐怕会被斑安排上下一班飞回东京的航班。”</p><p>“也祝你顺利找到下一份工作。”</p><p>“顺便问一句，我听说斑把你那套房子也没收了，真的假的？实在不行，你搬来我这里暂时住两天，也不是完全不可以。”</p><p>“不必了，住在你那里我水土不服。我现在住在一位老朋友家里，很巧，这位朋友你也认得。”</p><p>“谁？”</p><p>“旗木卡卡西。当年我介绍他给你当数学家教，你还记得么？”</p><p>“卡卡西老师？我当然记得。当年他还跟我说……唉，算了，都是过去的事了，我们好多年没联系了……代我向他问好。你也多多保重。”</p><p>电话终了，带土把手机打开到主界面，邮件App右上角红圈里的数字亮得扎眼。他随手翻看了一些邮件，一个个尖锐的字眼将他拽回到现实中来。公司的倒戈只在一瞬间，但需要承担的责任和待解决的问题绝不会因公司的倒戈而消失。</p><p>带土从梦想破裂的废墟中弹弹一身尘埃，捏着眉心读完了最近的邮件，决定先从公司员工安排下手，发送一些信息。按下每一个字符都花费了他不少时间，毕竟他平时过于简洁而不遵循email格式的风格在这种场合实在不太恰当。</p><p>隔着一面墙，带土和卡卡西各自忙碌着，完全没有意识到错过了午餐的时间。直到傍晚的时候，卡卡西终于书房走了出来。</p><p>“周末还这么多工作，你们老板可真够狠的。”带土把手机扔到一边，扭动了一下僵硬的颈椎。</p><p>“还好，忙完这段时间就会轻松一点。”</p><p>卡卡西从柜子里找出两包纸袋装的茶叶，晃了晃，</p><p>“喝茶么？”</p><p>“行。”</p><p>“我刚才听到你在打电话……”卡卡西把两只茶杯放在茶几上，走到沙发对面，与带土相视而坐。他像是触摸对方伤口一般，小心地挑起这个话题。</p><p>“唉，现在我没钱了，全世界都来找我算账。”带土双手捂着温热的茶杯，眼神垂落下来，“我当初要是听你的就好了……”</p><p>“事情已经发生了，再说这个也没太大意义。你有你的思考和决定， 我当初的建议也不过是作为参考罢了，我们当时都不掌握百分百的信息，只是我赌对了而已。”卡卡西淡然道。</p><p>“你会生我气吗？”带土抿着嘴唇，像个做错事的孩子一样埋着头，抬起眼睛向上一瞥。</p><p>卡卡西眼中闪过一丝微妙的目光，仿佛惊愕带土突然这样问他这样的问题。“怎么会生气……”他露出一个云絮一样的浅笑，然后注视着带土的眼睛问道，“你现在心情稳定一些没有？愿意谈谈么？”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“打算怎么办？”</p><p>“这件事我有好好想过。虽然现在情况很不乐观，我会想办法挽回局面的……也不能一直赖在你这里做个废人，不是么……”带土坐直了身体，“如果斑能改变主意，把北美这个烂摊子留给我，我一定会重新整理一套策略，踏踏实实把它经营好。”</p><p>“但如果他把公司卖掉，你会回日本，给你家总部打工吗？”</p><p>“我不会。如果公司彻底不属于我了，我打算干脆借此机会重新开始，做一件自己想做的事情，创立一家新的公司，不倚靠宇智波的背景。”</p><p>卡卡西捧起茶杯饮下一口浓茶，沉默片刻，”想法是不错。无论那一种打算，都需要一笔资金来运行，不是么……“</p><p>“这个我也有想过。我打算先借一笔钱，通过投资获得更多收益，在此期间我正好学习一些业界知识，提升一下自己水平。等雪球滚大一些了，再把它作为启动资金，正式开始运作。”</p><p>“你这次借到钱可要小心点用。你所谓的投资，只是凭着一时冲动。你的直觉，是多巴胺暂时超负荷分泌。想要投资成功，需要的是以妥稳的知识体作系为决基策础，并有且能力控制己自的情绪，使不其会对这体种系造成侵蚀。”</p><p>带土将视线落回到杯中徐徐荡漾的水纹，斟酌着对方所说的字句。不多时，他再次抬起头，</p><p>“等我重新借到钱，我雇你帮我做量化投资，怎么样？”</p><p>卡卡西顿了顿，不忍熄灭带土眼中跃动的希望之光，“千手对客户的财务状况有很严格的审核，以你现在的资产数额和债务危机，我要是敢替你做申请，恐怕自身难保。别说现在这个状况，就算以你平时的资产总额，掐指一算也能知道你最大的投资额度 — 非常抱歉，我这个级别的，不接一百万以下的投资金额。”</p><p>“咱们俩什么关系！你趁着业余时间加加班，点开你们公司那个神秘的系统，跑跑那堆大数据，给我量身定制一个适合我现状的投资模型，怎么样？”</p><p>“为不是客户的人调用公司资源，可是要被追究法律责任的。”</p><p>没有人能在宇智波带土的逻辑闭环里打败宇智波带土。他总能在任何争论中找出前所未有的角度，用各种新奇的招数制服对方：</p><p>“那不如这样，你以自己个人名义调动资源做投资，这笔钱就当是你借给我的。我委托你用这笔钱做投资，说得通吧！”</p><p>“没想到你变穷了之后幽默感也上升不少。你不会真的不知道吧？做我们这一行的，行业规定不可以涉及二级市场交易。我自己，我的直系亲属，以及我未来的妻子，都不能持有任何形式的股票。”</p><p>“你未来的妻子？什么情况？她是谁？做什么的？你们怎么认识的？认识多久了？你怎么也不告诉我？”</p><p>“……”卡卡西不禁扶额叹息，“这只是一种假设。麻烦你在获取信息的时候提炼一下核心重点内容好么？我算是明白你怎么在大蛇丸那艘破船上砸了这么多钱了……”</p><p>带土委屈地瘪起嘴，深黑的圆眼中装满了孩子气的无辜，</p><p>“哎，我说，你这个搞量化的，能对我「量化宽松」一下嘛？”</p><p>“带土，你已经宽松到我家里了。”卡卡西的眉心蹙紧又舒展开来，严肃的神色化作一个一瞬即逝的笑。</p><p>“那就……想办法再宽松一些？”带土得寸进尺地咧嘴灿灿一笑，“我缺的不是钱，而是一个证明能力的机会。我需要打一个漂亮的翻身仗。等我东山再起，一定好好报答你！你也知道，A Uchiha always pays his debts (宇智波向来有恩必报)！”</p><p>“授之于鱼不如授之于渔。虽然不能直接把我的量化模型给你用，但是你如果愿意的话，我可以给你一些关于选股票方面的小建议，之后或许会对你有些帮助。”</p><p>“不胜感激！”</p><p>卡卡西把带土带到书房，拉过一把座椅，示意带土坐在身边。他在交易平台上选中几只股票，点开K线图。带土像模像样地抓过书桌上一个笔记本，在上面写下了“股票分析”几个字。</p><p>再一次，他们像两个大学室友讨论功课一样，在略显局促的房间里紧密地坐在一起，只要轻微调转身体，肩膀和袖口便会不经意地触碰。点击鼠标的声音，纸笔摩擦的窸窣声，和每一次呼吸，都在沉寂的之中无比清晰。横亘在他们之间那道十年间的沟壑愈渐缩短，他调皮的笑脸，和他嘴角的小痣，都近得触手可及。他们谁都没有提及过去，而这种共处的感觉却无比熟悉，他还是当年那个喜欢说教的优等生，而他是那个总会把事情搞砸的吊车尾。</p><p>每当卡卡西点开一支股票，带土总是会东拉西扯地讲出很多关于那家公司的奇闻异事和行业八卦，也不知道他怎么对这些事这么灵通。话题一出口，就你来我往扩散性地延续下去，于是教学的时间也被延长至深夜，带土啰嗦的故事开始变得断断续续，呵欠连连地在笔记本上写下好几个错字。</p><p>“今天就到这里吧，我们之后继续。”卡卡西关上了股票的页面，轻轻推了推身边倦意袭身的学徒。</p><p>带土有些不舍地合上笔记本，起身从书房退了出去。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西向带土道了晚安，轻轻合上书房的门。霜白的月光穿透中城缭乱浮华的灯影，在房间笼上一层朦胧的薄纱。一种独属于宇智波带土的温度仍然无休无止地蔓延在房间里，嚣张地占据着这个清幽的夜。</p><p>他承认，刚才在给带土讲那些投资技巧的时候，在某一个瞬间，心里曾萌生出多过于“仅仅是谈论投资”的贪念。</p><p>他合上眼，一缕炙灼的炎火，又隐隐在他心口窜动了起来。</p><p>宇智波带土这个人，可真是的。</p><p>不是之前还在酒吧里抓着他的手，信誓旦旦说要养他的吗？</p><p>现在到底是谁养谁啊。</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="gtx-trans-icon">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 工作狂自白书</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>带土点开购物App，把五花八门的物件一件一件添加在在购物车里，然后输入宇智波佐助的信用卡信息，再把收件地址改成卡卡西家的住址。</p><p>作为这些华而不实物品的买单者，佐助多次劝诫带土勤俭持家。不过同为宇智波，他的的逻辑却与对方完全不在一个频道上。省钱在带土的观念里是一个全新的概念。毕竟在带土人生的前三十多年，接受的教育都是“如何有目的性地花钱”，而不是如何把钱省下来。金钱的作用只有投资和消费两种 — 投资促使资本增长；消费则是有效分配财富。</p><p>所以，“省钱”其实就是在浪费钱。</p><p>就这样，带土把装备都置办齐全，开始了“我就在你家暂时住两天，找到合适房子马上搬走”这种半永久式入住。</p><p>虽然和卡卡西再次住在了同一屋檐下，但他始终觉得这样的状态根本不能被称为“同住”。因为卡卡西几乎很少出现在这间房子里，白天带土起来的时候，卡卡西已经去公司了，带土每天发出的「今晚什么时候回家」从来没有得到过一个准信。有时候卡卡西会回复，今晚6点会下班，却仍然接近凌晨才回家，也不知道他说的6点，究竟是哪个时区的6点。周末他也把自己关在书房里，电脑上总是打开一堆跟量化相关的文件。他家离公司只隔一条街的距离，这个家本质上来说是一间延伸的办公室，而他的生活基本等同于他的工作。</p><p>带土展开了一个人的二人生活。闲来无事，他会按着卡卡西的规矩把衣服按照季节和颜色归类摆好，给窗台上没有名字的盆栽浇水，甚至跟帕克进行自问自答式的交流。</p><p>唯一令带土感到困扰的是卡卡西家的厨房 — 匮乏的食材和华而不实的厨具让带土的厨艺完全没有施展的空间。储物柜里放着几罐过期的罐头，还有几瓶颇有格调的红酒，瓶口的木塞未被开启，好像在等待着某个重要的时刻。冰箱里空空如也，里面除了放在过滤器里的冰水，还有几只保鲜盒，上面贴着便条贴，分别写着“周一”，“周二”，一直到“周日”。想必是一次性做了一周的食物。带土扫了一眼保鲜盒里单调的食物，暗自吐槽 — 这种吃饭的方式，跟别人吃药的方式差不多。</p><p>“你居然会做饭？”面对带土喋喋不休的抱怨，卡卡西认真地表示质疑，“你难道不是那种，三餐有营养师和厨师伺候，还有佣人端到你嘴边的类型？”</p><p>“我建议你不要以貌取人。”带土极为夸张地翻出大片眼白。</p><p>“大学的时候我们都在学校食堂将就，晚上啃着披萨喝酒， 谁知道你还有做饭的潜能。”</p><p>“我现在活得很精致。外面餐厅那些吃的都对付不了我，还是自己做的最符合自己口味。”</p><p>“唔……待在我家可真委屈你了……”卡卡西故作同情地眯起眼睛看着这位不幸流落人间的贵公子。</p><p>“这样吧，哪天你早点回家，我展示一下我的手艺。我看你每天上班也吃不到什么好吃的， 我也让你提升一点生活质量。”</p><p>“明晚没有什么要紧事的话，我应该会早点回家。”</p><p>“你要头一次说这话，我也就信了。哪天真的早回来过？”</p><p>“为了品尝你亲手做的大餐，明晚我一定6点回家。”卡卡西诚意满满地许诺道，眉眼弯弯的笑颜中充满了期许。</p><p>带土琢磨出几道符合咸党室友口味的菜品。第二天他特意去Chelsea的海鲜市场买了新鲜的秋刀鱼，还去日本超市买了进口的味增酱，在厨房忙活了大半天，一顿卖相还算不错的晚餐准备好了。带土把餐具摆放整齐，回到客厅，盘起腿坐在沙发上。帕克居然摇着尾巴扑过来跳到他怀里，亲昵地蹭了蹭，甚至伸出前爪，罕见地向带土露出掌心里嫩粉色的肉垫。</p><p>“帕克乖，我们一起等爸爸回家。”带土捋了捋帕克身上的皱褶，揉着帕克脑袋说。</p><p>时间过了6点，卡卡西的承诺再一次失效，带土只得呆呆地在家等着。饭菜逐渐失了温度，秋刀鱼被热过几遍想必口感也变得有些柴涩，浓雾般的味增汤分离成两层，萝卜和豆腐沉到了锅底下，上面飘着一层寡淡的清汤。带土一直等到深夜，倚在沙发上迷迷瞪瞪睡了过去，再次醒来，房间里仍然只有他一个人。时钟指向凌晨3点，带土心里如同有一根发条被逐渐旋紧。他蹭地翻起身，摸索着找到掉进沙发缝隙里的手机，一连给卡卡西打了很多个电话。</p><p>却没有一次接通。</p><p>一遍遍回响的忙音警钟一样敲响在带土脑子里。他抓起一件外衣冲出门去，准备先去卡卡西办公室找。</p><p>千手办公楼里依然有不少扇窗子里亮着刺眼的冷光。大厅十分空旷，鞋底敲打大理石地板的足音显得格外嚣噪。前台的安保人员拦住眼前陌生的男人，质问他的身份。</p><p>「隔壁大楼宇智波集团的CEO」这个社会身份早已不复存在，带土怔了一下，想了想说，</p><p>“我是他同住的室友。他一直没回家，也不接电话，我担心他是不是出什么事情了。”</p><p>他向前台递过去自己的驾照，然后掏出手机翻腾了一阵，在自己的社交账号下面找到一张他与卡卡西的合影。那张照片是大三那年他们一起去哈德逊河划皮筏艇的时候照的，那时候他们用的还是翻盖手机，照片上的影像十分模糊，甚至不太能够辨认得清两人的面孔，只能依稀看见带土的手臂自然地搭在卡卡西肩头，卡卡西清风般的微笑在彼时明艳的阳光中化作虚焦的柔影，融入身后那片蓝得令人心醉的河水。</p><p>前台盯着那张照片仔细看了看，拿出一张解禁门卡，为带土打开了电梯的门禁，</p><p>“38层朝北的角落办公室。”</p><p>“知道了。”</p><p>带土的心跳随着电梯间飞速跳跃的数字激增，电梯门打开的一刹那，他立即冲了出去，飞奔到角落办公室。</p><p>通透的玻璃门将办公室内的景象尽数展露。银发的男人一动不动伏在桌上，将脸埋在交叠在桌上的双臂中，他褪去的西装外套歪斜地搭在椅背上，衬衫下的肩膀显得格外消瘦。</p><p>“卡卡西！”带土心脏狠狠往下一沉，喉头不禁颤抖起来。</p><p>过了几秒，卡卡西脊背微微起伏了一下，他虚弱地抬起头，朦朦胧胧循着声源的方向抬起双眼，意识混沌地咕哝，</p><p>“带土……你怎么来了……”</p><p>“你凌晨三点不回家，电话，短信一概不回，你办公室电话也不告诉我，你说我为什么会来。”带土冲到办公桌旁，缓缓扶起挣扎着想要坐直的卡卡西，蹲下来抓着对方冰凉的指节，“你到底怎么了，怎么会这样啊……”</p><p>“我没事。有点胃痛。老毛病了。”</p><p>上大学的时候卡卡西也因为饮食不规律时常犯胃病，带土有时候会多带一份饭回宿舍，有时候会强行投喂他一些自己长期储备的高热量小零食，没想到毕业后他这个不按时吃饭的毛病愈演愈烈，搞到痛晕在办公室里。</p><p>“你还是这样有一顿没一顿的？”</p><p>“今天有好几条死线，忙忘了……不过我吃了早饭的……”卡卡西无力的声音近似耳语。他勉强直起身，一手捂着腹部，“最下面的抽屉里有一盒药，你帮我拿一下……”</p><p>“是这个么？”带土拉开最下层的抽屉，扫了一眼药瓶上的标签，“这玩意不能经常吃……”</p><p>卡卡西抖了抖瓶身，将两粒药片倒在手心里，送进口中吞了下去。他靠着椅背吃力地深深吸气，</p><p>“唉，麻烦你这么晚跑到我办公室来……刚刚原本只是想稍微休息一下，但后来痛得睡过去了。手机也忘记充电，大概自动关机了，所以没接到你的电话……”</p><p>带土看着卡卡西血色全无的脸，心里面突然泛起一阵酸乏的委屈，比自己生病还要难过。他不容分说地一把揽住卡卡西的腰横抱起来，走出办公室，</p><p>“走，跟我回家。”</p><p>卡卡西如同一只断了线的木偶一样软绵绵瘫在带土怀里，一只手臂无力地挎在带土颈间，把全部的重量托付于这个坚实的怀抱，任由自己倒戈在对方臂弯里那片令人眷恋的温热。</p><p>穿过浓厚的夜色，回到家中，带土倾斜手臂，将怀中人小心放在床上，自己在床边坐下来。他探出手来，撩开对方前额的碎发，手背覆上额头，触到一层冰凉的薄汗。</p><p>“我叫了家庭医生，15分钟之后会赶过来。你这样的状况不能忽视，万一要是有其它什么问题……”</p><p>“我自己身体，我心里有数……不会有什么大事的。”</p><p>“话说的轻巧。你还当自己是二十来岁的小年轻么。”</p><p>卡卡西发出一声轻微的苦笑，“确实也过了一天不吃东西还能熬夜的年纪了……”</p><p>医生为卡卡西做了一些检查。心率血压等指标正常，但长期饮食不规律让胃溃疡加剧，再这样下去恐怕会发展成胃穿孔。</p><p>“现在好一点没有？要不要吃点东西，不然一直不进食，恐怕会更难受。等一会儿你的胃就要自我消化掉了。”带土问卡卡西。</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>带土盛了一碗味增汤端到卧室里，他把枕头垫在卡卡西腰间，扶对方坐起来，然后用汤匙舀出一点汤，凑过去送到卡卡西嘴边。</p><p>卡卡西泯了一口汤汁。温度被热得恰到好处，一缕暖流缓缓融入口中。他从带土手中接过碗，一饮而尽，惬意地长舒一口气，然后小声说，</p><p>“哪有用汤匙喝味增汤的……”</p><p>“病成这样还这么多规矩。”带土又好气又好笑地夺过空碗。</p><p>“我可不是那种随随便便降低标准的人。”</p><p>“省着点力气少说两句吧，早点休息。”带土熄了床头灯，准备起身离开。</p><p>“别走……”卡卡西突然伸出手抓住了带土衣角，很轻微地拽了一下。</p><p>“诶？”</p><p>“我吃了东西之后现在突然很精神，睡不着。我看你也不困，陪我聊聊天吧。”卡卡西直起身，又把床头灯拧亮了。也许是因为喝了热汤的缘故，他苍白的面颊泛起红润的光泽。</p><p>“大半夜的，不好好休息，发什么神经……”</p><p>“反正也快天亮了，这时候勉强睡一下，醒来之后精神更差。”</p><p>既然卡卡西执意挽留，带土也赖在房间里磨磨蹭蹭不愿走，琐碎地埋怨着卡卡西不好好善待自己的身体。卡卡西也不再辩解，用帕克那样无辜的眼神惨兮兮地看着带土，带土便不忍心再说下去。房间里再度安静下来，浸泡在温暖的暗黄色灯光中。</p><p>带土的视线缓缓划过房间每个角落。床头摆着几本封面十分鲜艳的书籍，跟书架上其他量化投资的书格格不入。上次在飞机上偶遇的时候，卡卡西手中好像也捧着其中一本。出于好奇，带土随手拿起一本，愕然瞪圆了眼睛，对着醒目的标题和封面上夸张的漫画人物唏嘘不已：</p><p>“你什么时候开始看这种东西？”</p><p>“毕业那年。”</p><p>“怎么，找不到工作，所以堕落了？”带土调侃道。</p><p>“那一年，我回日本了。”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>2008年，北海道。</p><p>这片陌生的故土保存着父亲鲜为人知的前半生，它被隐藏在幽深的小巷，宁静的河川，和老旧的木屋中。他踏过父亲曾经的足迹，行走于父亲的回忆中，如同追溯一段被世人遗忘的过往。</p><p>可任凭他如何寻找，都只是捕风捉影。旗木佐云永久地离开了，即使将所有记忆的碎片都拼凑起来，也无法还给他一个完整的人生。</p><p>街角有一间古色古香的书屋，他时常在此驻足。在里面，他找到一本名为「忍者如何死去」的书籍。书中写的是江户时代忍者的故事。所谓忍者，便是执行任务的工具。以无意义的代号作为姓名，在战争与杀戮中奉献出自己的生命。</p><p>忍者应当以任务为重，为此应当舍弃一切感情。</p><p>忍者的使命，既是死亡。</p><p>旭川的夏天阴沉而寒凉，无垠的海岸线向雾霭弥漫的天际伸展。海浪冷漠地拍打在礁石上，循环往复，一遍一遍粉身碎骨。成群的飞鸟沿着长堤盘旋飞过，奔赴目不能及的远方，留下空旷的悲鸣。书中关于死亡的字句与天光黯然的夏天衔接，弥天盖地铺展开来。</p><p>此刻孑然伫立于回忆于现实边缘的银发男人，如同忍者，隐忍而又孤独地活着。他哭不出来，也笑不出来，丧失了所有的喜怒哀伤。</p><p>曾经对他重要的人，维系着他与这个世界的羁绊，被死亡与分别残忍地切断。当他离开纽约的那一刻，心里面曾经鲜活地流过的一注血液，也仿佛被抽空了。那种感觉如同陷入真空之中，四周空茫茫的，任凭他如何求救，也没有人听到。</p><p>对于一个失去了一切的人，命运其实束手无策。因为他已经没有什么再可以失去的了。</p><p>如果往后的人生，将如同那片无休无止的海浪，是否融入其中，才能结束这一场无妄……</p><p>但在那个时候，他遇到了父亲旧时的好友自来也。在书店的偶遇纯属机缘巧合，而这位云游四海的长者在看到挚友之子的时候，瞬时洞悉出对方眼中凝聚不散，失去悲喜的空濛。</p><p>“死亡是一瞬间的事，而活着需要很长的时间。每个人都终将死去，可并不是每个人都真正活过。”</p><p>自来也替他收起那本「忍者如何死去」，然后把一本名为「亲热天堂」的书塞进他手中，</p><p>“有空的话可以看看这个。我写的。销量还不错。”</p><p>卡卡西疑惑地看着花哨的封面，翻动书页，几个香艳的字眼跳进他眼中。他有些惊讶地合上书，然后又打开它，重新读了两行，被男女主角之间蹩脚而坦率的情话逗得发笑。</p><p>「在我的泳池里迷失了的，爱搞恶作剧的美人鱼，包裹着我的热带低气压映照出你这个太阳，似乎要让这个夏天到达最棒的顶峰。」</p><p>真的会有沐浴在日光下的人鱼般的爱恋吗？真的会有融化人心的夏天吗？而这样的感情，真的是值得追求，不必要舍弃的吗？</p><p>他没有确定的答案。但至少，这成为一种存在于小说中的可能性。</p><p>“休息够了就振作起来吧。是时候该回纽约了。”</p><p>自来也豪放地笑着拍了拍年轻人的肩膀。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“这几本书我反反复复读了很多次。我试图去读懂自来也先生想要表达的情感。故事里的情侣，对于单纯得没有丝毫杂质的爱，充满了朝圣般虔诚的向往，注入整个生命般全情追求着，就好像那是世上最为神圣而美妙的事。但我很迷惘，那样不顾一切，不计后果的冲动，是我始终无法感同身受的。</p><p>“我后来一直也没有遇到一个能让自己付诸一切去爱的人。可能是性格使然，我没有办法与人过于接近，总是把自己小心翼翼地隔离在一个安全范围之外，害怕自己会失去什么。</p><p>“我必须活得非常努力，才能摆脱偶尔仍然会占据我，掌控我，将我吞噬的空虚。所以我把所有的精力和时间投注于工作中。</p><p>“相比找到一个能够真正和我契合，愿意花时间理解我，陪伴我的人，这份工作更有确定性。我知道只要我拼尽全力去做，大概率会得到现实意义上的回报。我和我的公司，互相成全对方，也互相成就彼此，创造出世人所认可的价值。这样的关系，虽然没有恋人那么甜蜜，但是不是也好像一段稳固的婚姻？</p><p>“做到现在这个位置，它就不仅仅只是一份维持生计的工作而已，而成为了我的事业。它很大程度上变成我的生活本身。我不断建立一个又一个目标，在一个接一个的项目和数据指标里找到一种完成预设目标的满足感。</p><p>“虽然无缘体会到「亲热天堂」里那样美好得令人癫狂的感情，能够在这个冰冷的金融界里一点一点创造出世俗意义上的价值，也是一件让我着迷的事情 — 算是一种理性范围内的疯狂吧。</p><p>“为此，有时候胃痛，也不算什么了。</p><p>“反正也不是什么大事，忍一忍就会过去的……”</p><p>卡卡西说着说着，尾音愈渐低沉下去，整个人慢慢松弛下来，身体瘫软地滑落。他松散地歪过脖子，枕在带土肩上，柔软的银发垂落在他肩头，霜白的睫毛微微扑朔。</p><p>带土守在卡卡西身边，凝视着他毫无戒备的睡颜。他将卡卡西轻轻往自己身边搂得近一些，如同掬着一捧冬天里一尘不染的新雪，他想要不遗余力地拥抱他，却又怕害怕他会融化。</p><p>要如何温暖一捧雪呢？</p><p>清冷的一轮寒月斑驳地映在卡卡西消瘦的身形上，愈加显得他一身寂寥。带土为卡卡西搭上被角，默默陷入沉思。</p><p>如果时间能够倒回。</p><p>如果在那个时候，在那些时候，自己都能像现在这样陪着他，会不会现在的卡卡西，会过得更好一点？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 单身犬狂欢夜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“前辈，今天的午餐很丰富啊！”</p><p>铜铃眼的助理在看到上司打开餐盒的瞬间流露出惊愕的神情。三层的餐盒里盛装着飘香的盐烧秋刀鱼和搭配好的新鲜蔬菜，最下面一层是点缀着海苔片的饭团，餐盒旁边还有一只装着热汤的保温水杯。这顿午饭比卡卡西平时桌上冷掉的三明治和咖啡明显提升了一个规格。</p><p>卡卡西夹起一块鱼肉放入口中，满意地抿起嘴唇，“嗯，最近胃口不是很好，准备改善一下伙食。”</p><p>“唔，这份日式料理蛮地道的嘛！前辈亲手做的吗？”大和从这份爱心便当的香味中敏锐地捕捉到一丝八卦的气息。</p><p>“确实不是我做的……”卡卡西置下木筷，笑了一下说，“最近有朋友暂时借住在我家里，顺便帮我做一些家事，饭菜也都包揽了。”</p><p>“唔，这样啊……前辈的朋友可真会照顾人！”</p><p>大和的夸赞中暗藏着一些其他的含义。对于这位同居者身份的猜测，卡卡西自然读得懂，但他懒得多做解释，便顺着助理的话继续奉送了几句美言：</p><p>“是一位挺热心肠的朋友。”</p><p>自从那天在办公室晕倒之后，带土每天都会专门为他准备好午餐催促他带上，还要求他发照片证明自己把饭都吃完了。如果不在饭点及时汇报，这家伙就会不停地打电话骚扰，甚至用陌生的手机号打到他办公室的电话上，也不管周围有没有人在场，一开口就出言不逊地恐吓他“卡卡西，你要再不吃饭我就要报警了”。</p><p>而且昨天晚上，卡卡西看见带土往一个塞满了不明块状物的大罐子放糖，说是要腌甜萝卜。看来他一时半会儿不打算搬出去了。</p><p>卡卡西将空餐盒收到一边。下一个会议还有一段时间，他轻轻向后靠向座椅，向窗外眺望。一街之隔的高楼，曾是带土的办公室。过去的十年里，他和宇智波带土只隔了一条街，却相隔了整整一个世界。他在一个四面通透的玻璃罩里，带土在另一个玻璃罩里。他们无数次与对方在拥挤的街道上擦肩而过，却不曾有过任何交集。</p><p>再一次见到宇智波带土，让他重返那个闹哄哄的世界。就连平日里庸碌而冰冷的街景，也多了一分喧嚣的烟火气。</p><p>午饭的时间刚过，他的手机上便接连传来一串带土的信息：</p><p>「怎么样，今天的秋刀鱼好吃吗？」</p><p>「其实我自己比较喜欢少放一点盐，你也应该少吃点咸的，老吃咸的可不好，你得学着改改口味。」</p><p>「今天给帕克洗澡了。洗完之后还是一身褶子，怎么回事？」</p><p>也许是因为失去了工作闲置在家里，带土似乎比以前更喜欢发信息了。他这个人似乎永远有话可说，一条条信息好像在直播自己的生活，夹叙夹议，不亦乐乎。如果不回复带土的信息，他就会没完没了地继续发过来，到最后看得人不忍心不回复。</p><p>卡卡西打下几个笑脸的颜文字，表示自己有好好读过那些信息，怕再多说些什么整个下午都要耽误了。刚刚放下手机，屏幕却又亮了起来，一条新的信息嗖地飘了进来。</p><p>回完这一条，就开始工作。卡卡西心想。</p><p>然而这条信息并不是带土发来的。</p><p>「Hey卡卡西，我要结婚了！下周六在哈德逊河的游船上开单身派对。有空的话一定要来啊！」</p><p>发件人：猿飞阿斯玛</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>阿斯玛是卡卡西和带土大学时候的同学，那时候他们都住在兄弟会的宿舍楼里。按照他们当时论资排辈的关系系统，整栋楼的人都是异父异母的亲兄弟。众多兄弟中，阿斯玛是校园里的风云人物，他热衷于参加各种活动，凭借一米九几的身高在校篮球队打了四年中锋的位置，矫健的身姿和俊朗的脸吸引了不少女生。大二那年，阿斯玛和同是商学院的夕日红就开始交往了。郎才女貌的一对佳人，整日出入成双，成为宿舍那群单身狗每天热议的话题。</p><p>与许多兄弟会的成员一样，阿斯玛拥有出众的家世。他出生于从事p.o.l.i.t.i.c.s的家庭，祖父猿飞日斩是前任国防部长。毕业之后，阿斯玛顺顺利利进入了政府部门，多年后也坐上了一席位高权重的交椅，从此仕途一路坦荡。</p><p>多年过去，阿斯玛不仅事业有成，也与红修成正果，率先一步踏入婚姻的殿堂。</p><p>天色刚刚沉下来，单身派对的游船上点燃了通亮的灯火，盈盈飘在哈德逊河上。身着西装的男人留起了络腮胡，当初那股桀骜的英气在愈显深沉的眉目中沉淀下来。他热情地走上去迎接登船的来客，</p><p>“卡卡西！大忙人，能见你一面可真不容易！”</p><p>“这是你人生中的大事。我猜你这辈子也不准备结婚很多次，所以这一次我当然不能错过！”卡卡西莞尔一笑，踏入船舱。</p><p>“带土！难得你居然没迟到！”阿斯玛问候晃晃悠悠走上船的黑发男人。</p><p>“我哪敢迟到。这家伙一路催着我开快点，油门踩的我腿直哆嗦，车轮子都要磨出火星了！”带土迈开步子登上甲板，撇嘴埋怨着。</p><p>“原来是一起来的啊！没想到这么多年你们还走得挺近！”</p><p>“可不是嘛！你忘了，我们俩什么关系！”带土的眉梢向上一勾，打暗号似的向卡卡西使了个眼色。</p><p>“带土，你公司的事情……有什么需要帮忙的，尽管来找我。”阿斯玛话锋一转，却欲言又止。</p><p>“今天难得你开party，好不容易聚在一起，不说这些不开心的事。”猿飞日斩在大蛇制药的事件里也受到了很大的波及，想必整个家族都因此乌烟瘴气。带土不愿在这个本该欢乐的场合扫兴，摆摆手避开了这个话题。</p><p>“唉，说来也是。我已经好久没跟兄弟们好好聚一聚，这些年大家走着走着都走散了，如果要不是因为结婚，我都不知道什么时候才能再见着你们一面。上次跟你联系，还是去年圣诞节收到你发来的电子贺卡。”阿斯玛对卡卡西说。</p><p>带土后知后觉地意识到，原来工作之后卡卡西并不是跟所有人都断了联系。他还是会跟其他人发送圣诞节的贺卡，会参加朋友的婚礼和单身派对。他的社交生活算不上丰富，但也并非完全缺失，只是自己被他一直隔离在那个圈子外面。</p><p>“什么电子贺卡，我怎么没收到？”带土用手肘轻轻捅了卡卡西一下，低声问。</p><p>“我是群发的。大概你邮箱出问题了吧。”卡卡西漫不经心地歪了歪头，向带土表示这种小事不必太过介意。</p><p>“那你还有群发过别的邮件吗？我找找看。”带土有点期待地问，仿佛想要证明卡卡西即便群发信息仍然会对自己有某种特殊待遇。说着他掏出手机点开了spam，疯狂下滑，企图找到来自于卡卡西的邮件。</p><p>“嗯，这种东西……谁记得呢……”卡卡西落座于中央弧形的沙发上，悠闲地交叠起双腿。</p><p>聊着聊着，船上陆陆续续来了不少人，大学时代那群走散了的兄弟们又一个个都回来了，将阿斯玛簇拥在中心。月光疾风的哮喘病还是没有治好，耷拉着一对乌青的眼圈，笑得很是无神；迈特凯一副元气满满的样子，时隔多年仍然穿着那件他钟爱的绿色皮夹克，像一棵行走的植物一样穿梭在场子里，扯着嗓子跟大家问好。</p><p>“快给我们讲讲，你是怎么求婚的？”人群里有人兴致勃勃地发问。</p><p>“哦……”阿斯玛低下头笑了笑，“上个月在中央公园求婚的。”</p><p>“我还以为会是普罗旺斯或是大溪地那样的地方呢。至少得有一架私人飞机不是？”另一个来宾回应道。</p><p>“并不是什么特别浪漫的场景。”阿斯玛继续说道，“那天天气很好，我们一起去中央公园散步。走到中心那片湖的时候，太阳不紧不慢地地晒下来，湖面上懒懒地游着几只野鸭。我看着那样的景色，就想起我们初遇的场景。那时候我们时常一起翘课，到中央公园来约会。有时候我们什么都不做，躺在湖边的草地上闲聊，耗掉一整天……我心里面突然很感动，就很唐突地向她求婚了。连戒指都还没准备好。这十几年的感情，因为我的一时兴起，缺失了一分仪式感。但没想到，她一下就答应下来了。”</p><p>众人羡慕地感慨不已。</p><p>“那片湖绝对是一个有纪念价值的景点！”迈特凯说，“你们记得吗，我们刚入会的时候，冒着蹿骨头的寒，大半夜沿着中央公园的那片湖跑圈，谁也不肯先停下来！”</p><p>“不肯停下来的只有你吧，我们后来都回去睡懒觉了。”不知火玄间看着凯一脸认真的表情，不由地笑道。</p><p>站在一旁的卡卡西跟着笑了起来。而那个无拘无束的笑容在触及回忆的瞬间渐渐收敛。那片湖中也藏着一段冰封于冬天的往事。他无意识地拢了一下领口，仿佛在抚摸那条十多年前那个晚上，缠绕在自己和带土颈间，早已不复存在的毛线围巾。</p><p>集齐了一船的朋友，游船从港口缓缓开了出去，驶向开阔的水域，把岸上林立的高楼大厦遥遥甩在身后。船舱里四周挂着不少音响，流行音乐喧然作响，强有力的节奏震得地板都摇晃起来。中心的圆桌上摆放着堆成金字塔形状的一杯杯气泡酒，在流转的灯光下焕发出晶莹的溢彩。男士们举着酒杯，围坐在船舱里有说有笑聊了起来，还有几位不甘寂寞的，干脆冲到了中心随着节奏扭动起来。</p><p>密闭的空间里人声鼎沸，气氛很是热闹。而这场派对的主角却悄然起身，绕开吵嚷的人群，一个人走去了甲板上。</p><p>室内有些燥热，过了一会儿，卡卡西也走出船舱外，想要换换空气。</p><p>阿斯玛倚在船头的栏杆上，出神地看着船头推开的一层层波纹。</p><p>“怎么聚会的主角却在这里一个人寻冷清。”卡卡西走到阿斯玛身边，抬起手臂，闲散地搭在船头。</p><p>“哪有。里面有点热，我出来吹吹风。”阿斯玛轻轻皱起眼角，露出一个沉思过后的笑容，“我一直惦记着你们。这次大家都来了，真好。”</p><p>“这次来的，都是大学时代的朋友。没有请别的人？”</p><p>阿斯玛从水面上收回视线，</p><p>“婚礼上请的都是工作上面有关系的人，还有家里希望邀请的人，总共有几百人。所以这次开party，我请来的都是知根知底的故交。”</p><p>阿斯玛转过身，靠着栏杆点上了一只香烟叼在嘴角。从他熟练的动作看来，这些年他并没有改掉吸烟的习惯。一缕沁进肺腔的烟丝飘出他嘴角，被夜风吹散。</p><p>夜色中卡卡西看不到阿斯玛的表情，但藏在烟尘中的憾惜不言自明。对于阿斯玛来说，比起相聚，这更像是一场送别。他无心赘述对方此时的心境，只是温和地说道，“以后少抽点吧。”</p><p>“最后一支。”阿斯玛弹了弹手指抖落烟灰，灰烬簌簌落在深蓝色的河水里，“过了今天就戒了。”</p><p>“结了婚之后，烟还是戒掉比较好。不过……可别把我们这群兄弟戒了。”卡卡西拍拍阿斯玛肩膀，半开玩笑地说。</p><p>“怎么可能。”阿斯玛再次深深吸了一口，飘摇的余烟意犹未尽，“怎么可能忘记这辈子最好的一段日子……”</p><p>“人都会怀念那段风华正茂的年纪。年纪大了都会感慨，那时候好得让人一辈子都忘不掉。”卡卡西的声线沉了下来，“不过你反过来想象一下，那时候的你如果看到现在的你，肯定也会赞叹不已，盼着早点长大。你结了婚，往后日子会更好的。”</p><p>“倒也是。谢谢你，卡卡西。”</p><p>阿斯玛将手中大半截烟抛了出去，一道柔火流星般划出细长的光弧，继而黯淡下去。他像卸下了什么重物似的，轻快地调转了身子，</p><p>“好了，冷风也吹够了。走！今晚咱们玩个痛快！”</p><p>船上的气氛不断升温。这群人原本就很熟络，沾了些酒，兄弟会里放荡不羁的秉性便被释放出来。不知是谁突然提出玩罚酒游戏，场子里一下沸腾了起来。一个个中年男人一转眼变回了当年疯疯癫癫的毛头小子。阿斯玛也跟着来了劲，兴冲冲找出一副扑克牌，从中抽了一张，摆在大家面前晃了晃，</p><p>“今天咱们玩吸纸牌传递游戏！谁掉了牌谁罚酒！”</p><p>兄弟们连声叫好。</p><p>这种乱点鸳鸯的游戏原本是男生女生混在一起才能玩出应有的趣味感，但这群喝得迷迷瞪瞪的兄弟哪会在乎什么形式，他们只想要在无稽的游戏中寻回那段无忧无虑，畅快淋漓的青春。一张纸牌被领头的家伙吸在嘴唇上，一个接一个人地传了下去，他们摆出奇怪的pose，五官拧成一团，努力不让纸牌掉下去。</p><p>纸牌传到带土那里的时候，卡卡西有一种无从描述的左右为难 — 现在换位置显然已经为时已晚，只得将计就计把游戏进行下去。毕竟是阿斯玛的局，突然退出游戏未免有些失礼。</p><p>玩游戏之前，带土已经被灌了不少杯，松松垮垮站都站不牢固。他迟缓地转过身，歪歪斜斜欠身凑了过来，伸长脖子把纸牌贴近卡卡西。</p><p>当他们眼神碰撞的刹那，猝不及防的侵略感占据了卡卡西每一根神经。狭窄的空间没有丝毫让他躲闪的余地，把他牢牢囚禁于无形的束缚之中。</p><p>正对面黑发男人英挺的五官被不断放大，占据了卡卡西全部的视野。卡片遮住了带土一半的脸，却无法挡住他脸上微妙的神情。来回闪烁的光柱投下斑驳的光影，让他眼中那一抹浓墨般的目光变得有些迷离，少了一分平日的锐气，半是谐谑半是纵情地望进卡卡西眼底，他的眼圈泛起醺醺潮红，沿着面颊扩散开来，不均匀的鼻息夹杂着酒精辛辣的气味，肆无忌惮地扑了过来。</p><p>他们就这样无限靠近，直到没有一丝距离。无以抵抗的温度，穿透一张薄薄的纸片，落在卡卡西唇瓣，烧在他心口。</p><p>卡卡西心里像是被什么东西推了一把似的，狠狠摇晃了一下。一种他未曾经历过的失控感一秒钟夺取重心，并将他掩藏得不露痕迹的心绪曝露于浑浊的空气中。情急之下他不知所从地扶住了带土的肩膀，企图为失去平衡的身体找到一个支点。然而这场混乱却未能得以平息，反倒让他的气息和心跳愈加错杂不堪。他惊惶地瑟缩一下，讶然哼出一声缥缈的鼻音。</p><p>纸牌轻飘飘地掉了下来，安静地滑落在地板上无人注目的角落。身旁嘈杂的嬉笑声和震耳欲聋的音乐在摇摇曳曳的小船上飘荡开来。</p><p>形同虚设的屏障瞬间瓦解。两双lips柔软而亲密地贴在了一起，含在唇齿之间的暖流一点点渡了过来，黑暗之中，一种近似于眷恋的温存将两颗酣醉的心脏双双覆没。游戏早已结束，而卡卡西的双手，依然无措地搭在带土肩头。</p><p>这个笨拙的失误，演化成不加掩饰，却又带着一丝戏谑的吻。</p><p>“罚酒！罚酒！”大家喊了起来。</p><p>两个游戏的落败者迅速与对方拉开一段距离，好像在刻意躲避什么。带土跌跌撞撞向后退了几步，抓起一只放在桌上的酒杯，一口喝得见了底。他含含糊糊地说着祝酒的致辞，啰啰嗦嗦停不下来，好像要把这辈子的祝福都一道说完。</p><p>“祝福阿斯玛告别单身！”</p><p>“致敬伟大的爱情！”</p><p>“结婚以后可别忘了兄弟们啊！”</p><p>兄弟们举杯高呼，一盏盏酒杯碰撞出叮叮当当的脆响。澄澈的气泡酒飞溅出来，泼洒进欢声笑语中。</p><p>卡卡西颤颤巍巍地握着手上的高脚杯，视线逐渐混沌，如同生了眼翳，只见四周光景被拆散成斑驳不清的色块。那些真实的，记忆中的，和臆想的一帧帧画面，被揉得一片凌乱。而他也在酒精与幻觉掀起的热浪中漂泊不定。</p><p>哈德逊的河水在渡船下滔滔滚动，城市的夜景投影于河面。满天星辰散落下来，莹莹碎光随着悠荡的浮波上摇下坠。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 200一次</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>白昼的喧嚣随落日垂坠，深蓝色帷幕沿着天际升起。身穿深蓝色运动服的男人沿着笔直的麦迪逊大道一路向上城区的方向奔跑，穿行于曼哈顿别有情韵的夜。步伐交替，霓虹盈盈的商业街渐渐远去，在中央公园与museum district的交界处，错落有致的艺术馆安静地沉睡在夜色之中。他摘下耳机，各种细微的声音变得格外清晰，路人的足音转瞬而逝，偶有飞驰的汽车摩擦着柏油路。</p><p>一个人夜跑，是他罕有的独处时间。他在自己营造的静默中不断奔跑，体味肆意而自在的呼吸，如同一场自我追逐。唯有阵阵朔风计量着他的速度。</p><p>体力消耗过半，他开始调转方向，折返回到自己现在暂居的住所。来到公寓门口，他掏出口袋里对方给他准备的房门钥匙，逆时针旋拧半圈。房门开启，目之所及的空间里空无一人，满身皱褶的沙皮狗蜷在窝里酣然入睡。客厅十分暗沉，唯有洗手间的灯亮着，花洒发出持续的水声隔着门板闷闷地传递过来。</p><p>带土从冰箱里拿出一瓶运动饮料，往嘴里灌了几口，一头倒在沙发上纾解运动带来的轻微疲乏，准备等室友出来以后把全身汗渍冲洗掉。</p><p>静默之中，摆放在茶几上的手机叮的一声发出一声微响，屏幕兀然亮了起来。短信在屏幕上显示了片刻，继而黯淡下去。过了几秒钟，提示音再度响起，茶几上的玻璃随之轻轻震动。</p><p>接下来，短信接二连三地涌了进来。手机的主人仅一墙之隔，却毫无所知。</p><p>对于别人的隐私信息保持基本的尊重，带土当然懂得。不过对方是旗木卡卡西的话，这种尊重便不由得会为处于本能的过分在意略微让步。凭借类似于第六感一样的直觉，他知道这些信息不是关于工作。</p><p>每一次提示音的响起，都让他心里缩紧一分。他实在按捺不住，凑过脑袋心虚地瞥了一眼，一行行缩略信息排列着：</p><p>「卡卡西先生你好。请问明晚你什么时候比较方便见面？」</p><p>「如果想要我过去你那里的话，请把地址发过来可以吗？」</p><p>「费用是$200」</p><p>发件人：Miss花玲</p><p>一种古怪的困惑缠绕着带土。以卡卡西的习惯，他不会在客户的名字前面加上没有必要的前缀，这不符合他一贯与人保持适度社交距离的做法。是正在交往的对象吗？卡卡西从来没有跟他提及过。而且，这样说话的语气，似乎也不像交往应有的状态。最令人不解的是，什么人会在聊天信息里提出一个明确费用呢？</p><p>水声渐弱，洗手间门被推开。银发的男人收了收浴袍上的腰带，迈着松散的步子走出来，潮湿的发丝安分地垂着，笼着一层雾白的水汽。</p><p>带土立即把目光缩了回去，胡乱摆弄着茶几上的物件，假意将那些东西归放整齐，唯独避开了放在正中的手机。</p><p>“洗手间我用完了。你跑累了吧，赶紧进去冲一下。”卡卡西轻轻甩了一下头发上的水珠。</p><p>“哦。你也早点休息吧，没什么事情少熬夜。”带土抓起饮料瓶怼在嘴边猛喝了几口，企图掩饰脸上的表情。</p><p>“嗯嗯，你也是，别熬夜打游戏。”</p><p>“累了，打不动了……”带土磨磨蹭蹭向洗手挪了几步。</p><p>卡卡西擦拭着湿漉漉的头发，松弛地坐下来，拿起手机刷了几下，然后从中抬起双眼，</p><p>“哦对了带土，明晚你也会夜跑吗？”</p><p>“……应该会吧……”</p><p>“嗯。知道了。”卡卡西低下头，在手机上飞速打了几个字。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>第二天的夜跑，带土一路心神难宁，鬼迷心窍一直惦念着花铃这个名字。</p><p>昨天晚上卡卡西分明就对着那几行信息看来看去，看得饶有兴致，也不知道后来他们到底聊了多久，聊了些什么。而对方昨晚确认他夜跑，并非出于关心自己的生活，更像是想要确认日程之后把自己支出去。这一整天很多个时刻他都在想，要不要向卡卡西坦白自己看到短信的事情，但是却患得患失没能说出口，因此也无法求证自己心中的谜题。</p><p>抵达平时路程的一半，带土无心继续跑下去，径直叫了车，返回公寓，战战惶惶走到门口，犹豫半晌，迟迟不肯将那扇门打开。他想要开门窥探短信里价格为200的秘密交易，却又觉得卡卡西如果选择对自己保密，一定有其他的原因……</p><p>怀着这种极为纠结的心情，带土在门口怔了一会儿。片刻后，门那边传来古典乐的声音。这让他对房间里发生的事情愈加好奇，迫不及待打开了房门。</p><p>眼前的场景他始料未及。</p><p>— — 那支乐曲来自于客厅的电子钢琴，卡卡西坐在琴凳上，手臂端得平直。在他侧面，坐着一位身穿长裙的年轻的女子，瀑布般的长发垂在腰间。</p><p>原来这个miss是老师的意思。钢琴老师。</p><p>带土的目光越过花铃，落在卡卡西身上。</p><p>他弹琴的样子十分唯美，以至于让演奏者本身融入乐曲所营造的意象中，浑然成为令人心悦的艺术。他纤长的十指在琴键上蹁跹划过，如舞蹈般徘徊，穿梭于黑白之间。指尖所及之处流淌出潺潺音符，演绎出摇曳的天鹅绒般的雅致。倦意阑珊的夜色被悠长而细腻的小调赋予了复古典雅的情调，仿佛还原着肖邦初次弹下这支曲子的那个晚上。沉寂的空气中弥漫着无以言表的怅然与缱绻，他从琴键间轻柔地抚过，掌心中展开一段无词的诗歌，纵情地咏叹着，大幅跃动的低音塑造出起伏的伴奏，充满了戏剧性的质感，而落在乐句结尾处意犹未尽的尾音，袅袅飘零，宛若一声深长的幽叹。</p><p>带土屏息站在原地，心绪随着飘摇的调子起伏。他自知对古典音乐一知半解，却也在这一段夜曲中听出一丝，一种旗木卡卡西独有的，与生俱来的优柔。</p><p>成串的音符落入房间每一个角落，一支夜曲舒缓地晕染开来，沉浸在时光的缝隙之中，将这个夜晚与很多年前某个早已有些淡退的时刻连接起来。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>2008年，纽约夏天的烈日在城市边际线炎炎晒开。</p><p>上西区砖墙砌成的古旧建筑被日光镀上一层流金般的暖黄。男生宿舍里一如既往堆放着杂乱的衣物和生活用品，临近毕业，更是无人料理。桌上铺着的教材和论文底稿摇摇欲坠，几页纸张疲软地跌落在地。银发的男孩从打了一半的文字中探出头，看向躺在床上发呆的室友：</p><p>“毕业舞会你邀请了谁做舞伴？”</p><p>“还没想好。”黑发的男孩抬起一条腿踢到床板上，懒洋洋地眯起眼睛，“我懒得想这些事情。如果没人来找我，我就干脆不去了。”</p><p>“这场舞会算是毕业的纪念，不去挺可惜的。”</p><p>“不可惜，我觉得在宿舍睡觉也算是一种不错的纪念。”带土不屑地咂咂嘴，“再说，我不会跳交谊舞。”</p><p>“你难道不是经常会出入高级的社交场合么，怎么会没有跳舞这种基础技能？”</p><p>“这种技能有什么实际用途？这种社交舞会到底有什么意义？两个人装模作样跳来跳去，散场之后还不是素不相识的路人？这种东西我一概不去，统统推掉了。我连高中prom我都没有参加，半路逃掉了，跑去天台上一个人抽了一晚上烟。”</p><p>“你高中prom的舞伴太可怜了。唉，哪个姑娘这么倒霉，摊上你这个临阵脱逃的家伙。”</p><p>“我要那天晚上真的跟她跳了舞，怕是她会当下爱上我，一辈子得不到，一辈子念念不忘，那才叫倒霉呢！”</p><p>“你说的也对。哪个姑娘遇到你，终归是件倒霉的事情。”卡卡西戏谑的笑容里藏着一丝不经意的狡黠。</p><p>带土意识到自己不小心掉进亲手挖的坑，也被自己逗得发笑，破罐子破摔地质问卡卡西，</p><p>“我就是扫把星，行了吧！满意了吧！你跟扫把星住了四年，开心吗？”</p><p>“哎我说，扫把星，咱们都快毕业了，之后大家各奔东西，最后一次舞会，真的不选一个姑娘，最后祸害一下？”</p><p>“也对。机会倒是挺难得。不过，约谁好呢？”带土平时认得不少女同学，但到了关键时刻，却想不出究竟对哪一位做出邀约。</p><p>“你不是时常念叨，隔壁医学院的野原琳是举世罕见的大美人，要是有机会多接触人家，该有多好多好。”卡卡西笑盈盈地说，“这不，机会来了。”</p><p>“算了算了……我跟她不熟……真不熟……怎么开口啊……”带土疯狂摇头，脸胀得发红。</p><p>“我帮你约她。”</p><p>“你们认得啊？我怎么不知道？”带土嗖地瞪圆了眼睛。</p><p>“也不是很熟。我旁听过医学院基础课，那时候在同一个班里，就留了个联系方式，后来我们没怎么联系过。不过，听说她很nice，要是我跟她说，你，宇智波带土，诚心邀请她，说不定她就大发善心答应了。”</p><p>“你简直太够哥们了！我提前谢谢你！回头请你吃饭！”带土喜形于色，笑容扯得收不拢嘴，但又突然想到自己那拿不出手的舞技，便悻悻垂下脸自嘲，“但是……你看我这个人吧，就是光长着一张帅脸和唬人的身材，但是四肢非常不协调，蹦迪还行，交谊舞真的没天赋。被那么多人看着，我面子挂不住……”</p><p>“我教你吧。”卡卡西眉尾的弧度渐渐收拢，深灰色的眸子认真地看着带土。</p><p>兴许是为了获得完美的舞伴，带土想了想，半推半就地答应下来。</p><p>卡卡西拽着对方手臂，把瘫睡在床上的室友一把拉下来。他点开MP3里的一首歌，把一只耳机插进自己左耳，另一只耳机塞进带土右耳。</p><p>“这是什么歌？”带土问。</p><p>“肖邦的夜曲。虽然不是圆舞曲，但是跳舞的话，勉强能合上拍子。”</p><p>卡卡西像模像样地缕了一下头发，轻轻牵过带土的手，非常自然地放在自己腰间，自己左手搭在带土肩膀上，另一只手与对方十指相扣。一首夜曲如一汪婉转的细流，顺着晃晃荡荡的耳机线在两人耳畔温婉地流淌开来，涟漪般层层散开。他们赤足踩在地板上，一进一退，摇晃旋转，徘徊摆动，松动的木头地板随着音乐的节奏发出聒噪的吱呀。</p><p>带土笨拙地转动着身体，动作不太灵活，很多次不小心踩到卡卡西脚上，他步伐频频错乱，慌慌张张想要躲开，但卡卡西没有松开一直紧握着他的手，迅速调整着舞步，淡定而熟练地一次次把他带回到节奏中，灵活地避开地上的杂物。一连串颤音打过，拨弄心弦，乐句转换的短暂间隙，带土启首轻轻偷瞄对方。卡卡西嘴角若有似无地勾着一抹不经意的笑，嘴角的小痣愈发动人，前额的碎发随着舞步细微地晃动。似乎感应到带土投来的目光，他轻轻挑起眼皮，短促地向上一瞥，睫毛蝶翼般煽翕，眸光流盼，还未等带土读懂那道眼波，却又飞快地看向别处。</p><p>耳边这支只属于他们的乐曲顺着打结的线绳丝丝缠绕，诉说出无以言诉的遐想，将赋有诗意的激动与叹慨娓娓道来。带土不禁恍然，几乎凭借不自知的本能配合着对方的舞步，任由卡卡西带领着，在乱糟糟的宿舍里，完整地跳玩了人生中第一只交谊舞。</p><p>曲终，他们的足尖落在咫尺之处，胸膛一起一落。卡卡西轻轻挣脱了被带土扣紧的手，退后了一步，低头收起耳机线，在机身上一圈一圈绕回去。他叮嘱说，</p><p>“记住了吗？到时候别乱了步子，不然真的要闹笑话。”</p><p>“放心。如果犯了错，我就说是你教的。”带土开怀一笑。</p><p>“吊车尾，好好享受舞会。”卡卡西眉目弯弯柔笑道。</p><p>“你也是！”</p><p>“别踩到别人脚。”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>装潢古典的舞场聚集着衣冠鲜亮的年轻男女。明亮的灯光从吊灯上倾泻而下，像碎金一样闪耀着，点亮深蓝的羽缎。但当灯光落到毕业生的身上时，就像情人的吻一样温柔。</p><p>宇智波带土和旗木卡卡西各自带着自己的舞伴，站在一对对毕业生中间— 那是一场精心计划的错位。</p><p>华美的乐声奏起，年轻的男孩女孩们纷纷翩然起舞，陶醉于金碧辉煌的快乐之中。卡卡西挽起身旁女孩的手，随着华尔兹迈起舞步。 他的脸上挂着优雅而含蓄的微笑，从容的舞步保持着一贯的优雅和礼貌，银发在灯光下泛着好看的光泽。然而那双噙着一片雨雾的眼睛空茫地穿过舞场，漂浮不定 — 他的心思游离在别处。</p><p>在那个与大学时代即将作别的晚上，带土与最受欢迎的女生，医学院的野原琳，作伴共舞，他用新学会的舞步引导着对方滑过整个舞场。明快的圆舞曲狂热地进行着，周围的人快步穿梭，身边的女孩眼中镶嵌着宝石般亮丽的光，笑容比带土想象中更加美好。带土放开脚步尽情舞动，一直跳到破晓，一曲又一曲，仿佛如果一直这样跳下去，他的学生时代就永远不会结束。</p><p>他本该是这个舞场里最幸运的男孩，令人注目的主角。可是当他的目光触到舞池彼端那缕流动的银色曦光的时候，心里还是还是不可抑制地泛起一阵怅然的哀酸。鼎沸的笑声和欢快的乐声离他远去了，只留下他，在被抽干了乐符的寂静中，围绕着一个空洞的中心，不停地旋转。</p><p>带土和卡卡西都不知道，在那个夜晚，他们曾经无限接近一刹那，却又转瞬背离对方，在之后的十年里一步步错位，偏离，走向截然不同的方向。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>夜曲在减弱的旋律中收尾，卡卡西收拢手臂，仿佛收起一段记忆的痕迹。</p><p>“带土……”察觉到身后男人的气息，卡卡西转身问道，“什么时候回来的？”</p><p>“早回来了，一直在听你弹琴。”带土缓缓回过神来，痴然应答。</p><p>“抱歉，我怕练琴会打扰到你，所以在你夜跑的时候练习。”卡卡西有些紧张地解释，他的脸上甚至露出一丝歉意。</p><p>“怎么会是打扰呢，你弹得真的很好听。”带土真诚地夸赞。他还想再说些什么赞美之词，却找不出任何配得上那段旋律的词汇。</p><p>“花铃是茱莉亚的钢琴老师，今天专程过来帮我做一些指导。”卡卡西对带土说，继而向花铃介绍道，“这位是带土。我的朋友。”</p><p>花铃礼貌地莞尔一笑。</p><p>“我不打扰你们，你们继续。”带土局促地跟花铃点点头，闪到一边安静地观摩音乐课。</p><p>花铃脸上浮起一丝赏悦的浅笑，“演奏技法无可挑剔。但我很想知道，对于这支曲子，你是怎么看的？”</p><p>“从乐理的角度去看，这是一支精妙绝伦的作品，但我不是很理解整个作品所要表达的感情，仅仅是按照乐谱上的符号生硬地复制出那些音符而已。坦诚地说，表现肖邦的作品对我来说是一件非常困难的事。”</p><p>“你认为难的地方，具体你在哪里呢？”花铃耐心地继续问道。</p><p>“他很优美，但过于冲动，精心构建出近似完美的平衡，然后一瞬间摧毁掉。高潮的部分过于情绪化，是我无法驾驭的丰厚和复杂。”卡卡西思索着，缓缓说道，“我更喜欢巴赫。布局严谨的赋格，像提问和对答一样紧密而有逻辑的接应。他在某种既定格式中掌控着冷静而遵循规则的平衡。”</p><p>“相比于巴赫，任何作曲家都显得有些不守规矩。”花铃认同道，“没猜错的话，这首夜曲，你从第二乐句开始就感到困惑了，是不是？”</p><p>“没错。第二句确实很让我苦恼。按照韵律来算的话，左手是稳定的6个音一组，而右手是11个音，理论上来说，旋律和伴奏没有办法完全配齐，节奏也不太好掌握。我一直在计算如何搭配，但是弹出来要么很僵硬，要么就有一种跌跌撞撞的混乱感。”卡卡西抬起右手重复了一遍第二乐句长音阶滑落的旋律，轻轻蹙了一下眉头。</p><p>“你应该放弃在肖邦的作品里追求巴赫的平衡。”花铃沉思片刻启口，“夜曲最美妙的地方，就在于它没有被乐谱上所记载的节拍锁定，从而具有了随性而无拘无束的浪漫。弹的时候，你不要去计算。你把它当做一个空间，任由你自己按照你的想法去分配。就好比，你在音乐会入场处看到一个你喜欢的人。你离入口还有11步，那个人只有6步。对方走得很平稳，一直保持着同样的速度，所以你要快一点追上去，但不可以太快，一定要在门口的一瞬间，才会有偶遇的感觉。”花铃轻快地笑了一下，“太慢的话，就错过了。”</p><p>说着她移步到键盘前，落指弹下同样一段旋律，错落的音符像一位心怀期许的追随者，追逐着远方尚不知情的恋人。</p><p>“确实，你的弹法，让它充满了失衡的美感。”卡卡西若有所思地回味着被花铃拆解重组后的韵律。</p><p>“肖邦也许想要把一种节奏不可规划的冲动交给演奏者。”花铃眨了眨眼，“不要错过这样的体验。”</p><p>“谢谢你……”卡卡西眉头释然舒展开来。</p><p>“今天的讨论很有趣，有机会的话可以多交流学习。再见卡卡西。”</p><p>花铃提起装着乐谱的手包，转身看向带土，</p><p>“再见，带土先生！”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://chidorichild.lofter.com/post/2023e9ae_1cb80e4e6/">剧情需要BGM：我弹的，低配版「夜曲」。捂住耳朵，凑合能听。</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 一份特别的融资企划书</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>GoFundMe是一个很有人气的众筹平台。在这个平台上，网友们可以发布帖子，为五花八门的需求筹集资金。如果被发帖者打动，捐助者可以通过点击下面的“捐款”按键，输入自己想要捐赠的金额。</p><p>最近这个平台上，有一个网名为「阿飞」的网友，发布了一条募捐帖：</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>各位金主们大家好！阿飞今天是来问大家要钱的！</p><p>阿飞是GoFundMe上的老用户了，一直以来都非常关注这个滋养梦想的美好平台，经常在这里看大家发的帖子，看到有趣的融资项目就会心潮澎湃，出手相助，也算是为不少梦想贡献过一些微薄之力。今天是阿飞自己头一次发帖向大家寻求资助，心情有点小紧张，但是阿飞相信这里的金主们都是又富有又热心的大善人，一定会理解阿飞，满足阿飞小小的心愿！</p><p>事情是这样的：阿飞有一个朋友，最近要过生日了，阿飞想送他一件像样的礼物。构思送什么样的礼物花了阿飞好几天的时间，阿飞想得脑子都痛了呢，终于想到一件他也许会喜欢的，像样的礼物。想到朋友收到礼物时，突然惊讶地叫出声来，一只手半遮着嘴巴，眼睛幸福地眯起来，不可思议地说：“哇，这是我这辈子收到过最棒的生日礼物！”的样子，阿飞的心脏就砰砰乱跳，开心得不得了！</p><p>唉，可是呀，那件礼物真的很贵重，以阿飞现在的购买力，支付起来有些吃力，所以不得不到网上来寻求诸位的帮助。</p><p>我相信大家肯定会问：阿飞曾经也是个出手阔绰的捐赠者，怎么现金流周转不开了呢？这个呢，说来话长……阿飞我呀，最近破产了。曾经的阿飞可是一个身家不菲，仪表堂堂的总裁。现在阿飞仍然仪表堂堂，可是身家没有了，空剩下一副好看的皮囊，可真是苦恼哟。</p><p>前段时间，阿飞没有听朋友的劝，被兜售幻想的黑心商贩欺骗，一个不小心，就把全部家产都赔得一文不剩了。阿飞祖传的豪宅被坏心肠的资本巨鳄老祖宗收走抵债了，阿飞被赶出家门，流离失所，比街上的猫猫狗狗还不如，还被一群凶巴巴的债主追着骂很难听的话，他们骂阿飞蠢，骂阿飞是坏人……阿飞真的好委屈！！阿飞曾经的秘书，不仅不帮忙给阿飞租上西区最高级的公寓，还叫阿飞住地铁站！你们说，天底下哪有这样的秘书！等阿飞回到总裁的位置上，第一件事就是把这个没良心的秘书开除！</p><p>嗯、先重新雇佣他，然后再开除！</p><p>不好意思，说了这么多阿飞自己的事情，还没有介绍这位过生日的朋友呢！这位朋友可是阿飞大学时期最要好的朋友！为了尊重对方隐私，就不透露朋友的真实姓名啦！叫他什么好呢……</p><p>— — 就叫他笨卡卡吧！</p><p>笨卡卡其实很聪明，脑袋灵光得不得了，但是在阿飞身边的时候，就会变得很笨，笨得无可救药。</p><p>举个例子吧。上大学的时候，我们有一门实践课程，是要去一个公司观察实习一个学期，之后对公司的运营写总结报告什么的东西，具体的阿飞也不太记得啦。阿飞跟笨卡卡选了同一家公司。那家公司在市中心，阿飞开的豪车没有地方停；纽约的公共交通阿飞从来不坐的，又脏又乱，还没有WiFi，坐上去让阿飞总裁的身份直掉价；打车也烦死啦，总是在路上堵得水泄不通，每次去公司都迟到好几个小时。笨卡卡见阿飞老是迟到，就骑着他那辆快散架的单车载阿飞去公司。阿飞这才知道，原来有的时候骑车居然比开车还快哦！</p><p>笨卡卡跨上车座嗖嗖飞蹬，阿飞站在后轮凸出来的横杠上面，扶着笨卡卡肩膀，隔过他的脑袋看着街上拥堵得挪移不动的车辆，还有被我们远远甩在身后慢吞吞的行人，感觉自己就像一个高高在上的君王一样。单车在道路的夹缝里飞速穿梭，左摇右晃，四周的风不顾高楼的拦阻，尽情地吹过来，吹得阿飞心都轻飘飘飞起来了。笨卡卡一边卖力骑车，一边还抱怨阿飞太沉了，叫阿飞减肥。阿飞就在后面狠锤他后背，把他软绵绵的头发揉得乱糟糟的 — 阿飞哪里需要减肥！阿飞要是做成化石，绝对是文艺复兴时期大师级别的雕塑！阿飞每一块肌肉都是辛辛苦苦长起来的，没有一块是多余的！问题出在笨卡卡身上，他瘦的有点过分，再继续瘦下去很可能就蹬不动自行车了，阿飞好担心。于是阿飞每次都会给笨卡卡带小零食，他不吃阿飞也要塞给他。不吃饱怎么有力气给阿飞当司机呢？</p><p>那门课程结束之后，我们不必再骑车去那家公司了。可是阿飞爱上了自行车的感觉，之后还是会经常麻烦笨卡卡载着去一些附近的地方。笨卡卡如果有空的话都会答应下来，虽然每次他都会怪阿飞又长胖了，但是每次都会勤勤恳恳蹬车蹬得满头冒汗。如果阿飞停留的时间不长，笨卡卡有时会等在原地，等阿飞办完事情再把阿飞载回学校去。</p><p>其实，当时笨卡卡只要教会阿飞骑自行车，就不用每次都受累载阿飞东奔西走了。结果他这个聪明脑袋，整整四年都没有想到这个最简单的解决办法，心甘情愿做了四年的笨蛋。</p><p>诸如此类的事情不胜枚举，阿飞随便再说一个，增强观点的可信度。</p><p>有一次阿飞和笨卡卡一起参加学校组织的义工活动，去一个食物派放站救济需要帮助的人。阿飞在前台认认真真给大家分发食物，远远看见领餐的队伍里面有一个带着小孩的女人，穿着黑色的长裙，裹着头巾，装扮上来看应该是少数族裔。她牵着小男孩的手一路低着头，阿飞看不清她的脸，根据她儿子的年纪来猜测，她大约30出头。她身后站着几个白人男性，眼睛乜斜着，好像一直无视她，却又一直紧盯着她不放。大概是因为排了很长时间的队，小男孩肚子饿了，他用我听不懂的外语大声跟妈妈喊了些什么，然后撒开手乱跑，烦躁地蹦来跳去，刚跑两步，不小心撞到了排在后面的男人。被撞到的男人顿时跟点燃了的炸药一样，两道眉毛飞挑起来，骂骂咧咧喷出一串脏字，恶狠狠推在男孩身上。男孩被推得老远一屁股跌倒在地上，愣了一下，扯开嗓子大哭起来。他妈妈推开人群想扶他起来，可那几个男人还不罢休，对她推推搡搡，愤怒地撕扯着她的头巾。女人跟一片树叶一样在怪力中跌撞摇摆，忙乱中仍然死死牵着孩子的手想要把他护在怀里。那群男人不为所动，愈加暴烈，跟一群饥饿的豺狼一样咆哮着，咒骂她是魔鬼的化身，她的儿子也会一辈子被诅咒，让她从哪里来的就滚回哪里去，不要在这里抢美国人的粮食。</p><p>还有没有天理！！少数族裔什么的我不管，阿飞我最看不惯这种欺负人的事情！！</p><p>阿飞我这个急脾气，当时什么也顾不了，把舀饭的长勺子一扔，嗖的冲过去，对着那几个出言不逊的垃圾劈头盖脸一通暴揍。他们虽然人多，但是都饿着肚子呢，三只胳膊都拧不过阿飞一根手指头，阿飞三拳两脚全给他们干趴下了，算是给这几个人补上了一堂社会课，教他们好好做人。</p><p>当然，阿飞懂得见好就收。见那几个惹事生非的讨厌鬼灰头土脸落荒而逃，阿飞就拍拍手准备回去给大家继续盛饭了。</p><p>可是其中有个家伙，脸上都挂彩了还不死心，突然半路折了回来，抽出汤锅里那柄烧得滚烫的长柄铁汤勺，挥起手向阿飞扑过来，铆足了力气敲在阿飞脚踝上。</p><p>阿飞大意了，没有闪。</p><p>下一秒，阿飞噗通一下单膝跪在地上，痛得灵魂出窍。</p><p>现场突然乱作一团，人群躁动，声浪轰然炸开，剩菜和汤汁泼撒的到处都是。笨卡卡摔开后面厨房的门，急匆匆赶过来，蹲在阿飞身边问疼不疼，阿飞想说不疼，可是看到笨卡卡的脸，脚上的伤口和燎泡就变得很疼很疼，心里也酸酸的，突然抱着他哭了。笨卡卡一定以为阿飞要见上帝去了，心里慌了，一把扛起阿飞就往外面跑，带阿飞去了附近的医院。</p><p>阿飞骨头硬，没有骨折，只是皮肉挫伤和烫伤，不过还是暂时不能走路，打了一针之后被医生逼着卧床休养。阿飞被丢到病床上，潮牌长裤被不识货的医生心狠手辣减掉了一只裤脚，脚上抹了奇奇怪怪的药膏，缠了厚厚一层绷带，身上还有一股刺鼻的酒精味，也不知道哪来的。</p><p>笨卡卡靠在阿飞身边，眼睛一闪一闪，抓着阿飞的手说：</p><p>— — 阿飞是他的英雄。</p><p>英雄啊！各位！你们知道阿飞当时是什么感受嘛！</p><p>汤勺算什么啊！给我再来一打！</p><p>阿飞还没把病床的被窝睡热乎，下午医院来了个摔断腿的倒霉家伙，医生说床位不够用了，有腿的主动挪一挪让一让，就把阿飞打发走了。笨卡卡推着一个轮椅把阿飞送回了宿舍。虽然当时形象有点狼狈，阿飞这次受伤真的因祸得福。后来的一个月，笨卡卡天天悉心照顾阿飞，给阿飞端茶送水，帮阿飞换绷带，涂药，而且他每天都去旁听阿飞的课，记好笔记回来给阿飞从头到尾讲一遍，讲得比那些大教授都好！</p><p>笨卡卡看阿飞的眼神，就像仰慕一位伟大的英雄。</p><p>所以阿飞一直不忍心揭穿真相 — 以阿飞这样健壮的体质和这样不凡的身手，岂能轻易被几个饥肠辘辘的小混混伤得一个月下不了bed？！开什么玩笑！阿飞早就康复啦！第三天就活蹦乱跳脚下生风，绕操场跑100圈不带喘气的。</p><p>笨卡卡就这样傻乎乎地被他的英雄骗得晕头转向。</p><p>大学四年里发生的故事，阿飞一生一世都讲不完的。阿飞原本以为，可以一直一直像这样继续下去，和笨卡卡一起经历更多开心的事情。和他在一起的时候，阿飞总能够做最舒服自在的自己，我想，笨卡卡肯定也是这样想的。</p><p>可是没想到，毕业之后我们就再也没有联系了。</p><p>阿飞根本想不通，为什么笨卡卡头也不回地一个人离开了。他要去哪里呢？为什么不带上阿飞呢？</p><p>阿飞开始拼命找笨卡卡，可是找遍天涯海角怎么找也找不到。毕业那年，笨卡卡换掉了手机号码，阿飞怎么打也打不通；住址也换掉了，不知道跑到哪里去了；给他发邮件，他一次都没有回复过，连一句节日的问候都吝啬地不肯对阿飞说。所有认得他的同学都不肯告诉阿飞笨卡卡的下落。</p><p>阿飞把笨卡卡弄丢了。</p><p>这十年，阿飞做了很多别人看上去了不起的事情，可是阿飞再也没有坐过谁的单车，再也没有与谁一起做过义工，再也没有在受伤的时候向谁哭过。阿飞不知道自己是怎么度过这些日子的，每一天都不尽相同，可是每一天都过得差不多。</p><p>阿飞骗自己说，阿飞已经长大了，才不需要笨卡卡一直陪着。阿飞有了新的生活，一个人过得很不错，才没有对他念念不忘。</p><p>阿飞是个失败的骗子。</p><p>直到最近，命运又把笨卡卡带到了阿飞身边。阿飞再一次体会到了那种，发自内心的快乐和满足。笨卡卡回来了，真好。</p><p>阿飞最有钱的那几年，笨卡卡一直没有出现，像躲着阿飞似的；阿飞破产之后，无处可归，笨卡卡就为阿飞敞开了大门，好心收留了阿飞，让阿飞住在自己家 — 笨卡卡是很讨厌钱吗？早知道阿飞就早点破产好了。</p><p>开玩笑的。阿飞不想破产。笨卡卡超级耐心地帮阿飞分析之前犯下的错误，教会了阿飞很多以前从来都不知道的投资的技巧，阿飞每天都有在认真学习，都有不断在进步，现在阿飞看待金钱和投资的眼光都不一样了呢！经过这段时间的思考，阿飞有了新的创业计划，以后一定会成为一个更了不起的总裁！</p><p>等阿飞东山再起，一定会报答笨卡卡，也会想办法报答每一个给阿飞捐款的大善人的厚爱！</p><p>阿飞跟笨卡卡这次重逢，怎么说呢……虽然我们十年前是室友，但是这次重新住在一个屋檐下，阿飞有了不一样的感受。如果把他比作一本书籍，当年的阿飞仅仅是被封面吸引而已。但是现在，不爱读书的阿飞真正翻开了这本书，窥探到一些小心维护着，不愿展开的内容。</p><p>虽然笨卡卡没有告诉阿飞分开的这段时间他怎么过的，但这十年在他心里肯定是狠狠划过去的，所以他如今才能如此轻描淡写地一笔带过。他说他一直没有找到一个可以付诸真心的人。他还说，自己像对待一段感情一样地对待工作。</p><p>傻子。</p><p>工作只能叫你胃疼，真正在意你的人才会给你熬汤。</p><p>阿飞知道，笨卡卡这些年一定非常孤独，像一片孤云一样，无依无靠地漂浮在那里。这种孤独，一方面来自于他天性所致疏冷的性格，另一方面来自于他所承受的伤害。这些伤害，有一些是我造成的。是我在最应该陪伴和理解他的时候，以自我为中心的认知，做出了伤害他的事，将自己隔离在他的世界之外，不自知地伤害了他。所以，他的孤独，我也是其中一部分的罪魁祸首。</p><p>阿飞很难过。</p><p>这些年，究竟发生了什么啊！</p><p>用下一个十年，能补得上吗？</p><p>阿飞不知道。但阿飞会努力的，不会像从前那样，只知道没心没肺地傻乐，不懂得珍惜。</p><p>再过几天就是笨卡卡的生日了。以前笨卡卡的每一个生日，阿飞都给笨卡卡庆祝，陪笨卡卡一起吹蜡烛。笨卡卡只吹蜡烛不吃蛋糕 —  他不爱吃甜的，每次就吃一小口，剩下的都让阿飞吃掉了，所以阿飞总戏谑说，我们把一个生日过成了两个。笨卡卡不喜欢人很多的聚会，但是从来不会拒绝阿飞热心的祝福。这家伙生日在九月中，处女座综合征的所有坏毛病都在他身上集体发作，很难伺候，选一件让他中意的礼物实在太难了。那时候他还在上学，阿飞还能在市面上搜罗出让他满意的礼物。可是他现在看起来什么都不缺，也什么都不想要，阿飞只能从看不见摸不着的精神层面摸黑探索。</p><p>前几天阿飞知道了一件事情。笨卡卡会在阿飞不在家的时候偷偷弹钢琴。他弹琴特别好听，特别打动人心，听了让阿飞这个俗人都想立刻变得高雅起来，变成一个懂得品鉴艺术的绅士。现在他家里有一台电子钢琴。电子钢琴也挺好，只要是他弹的，什么都好。但是阿飞还是希望，把最好的送给他，希望他能够拥有一台三角钢琴。这样的话，那些世上最美妙的旋律，就会被以最饱满最通透的音色传递出来。</p><p>平时的笨卡卡对于感情极为谨慎，不轻易表现出任何情绪。他平静得有些木然，却又单纯得有点懵懂，旁人看不穿他的云淡风轻是心平气和还是生性凉薄，因为脑子运速堪比计算机，所以干脆就把自己当做工具使用。</p><p>他一直在近似乎修行一样地克制，隐忍。只有在音乐里，摆脱了文字和语言的具象束缚，他才有片刻的时光能够肆意，坦诚地流露出藏匿在心里的感情，把那些不敢言的心绪，交付于指尖。</p><p>阿飞很惭愧。在这里口口声声说是给朋友挑选礼物，可是阿飞其实也有自己的私心。阿飞自私地希望，笨卡卡能够弹琴给我听。</p><p>也希望他把每一个寂寞的夜，分给我一半。</p><p> </p><p>阿飞唠叨了半天，也不知道究竟有没有说清楚自己的心愿。不过阿飞相信，大家都会懂的。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>阿飞的帖子吸引了不少人捐款，也许是被其中曲折离奇的故事和匪夷所思的逻辑所打动，网友们纷纷慷慨解囊为阿飞的愿望买单。捐款记录里有三块五块的，也有十几二十的。有人猜测阿飞是一个误入男生大学宿舍的（金刚芭比）女高中生，还有人说，阿飞的故事看上去像是编的，不过愿意为内容付费。</p><p>捐款金额当中最大的一笔，来自一位身份不明的匿名网友。这笔金额足以购买一台很高档的三角琴。</p><p>几天之后，阿飞把捐款功能锁了。他更新帖子说：他的那位朋友，骂他胡乱花钱，但是收下礼物的时候，笑得格外开心，弯起眼尾对他说：</p><p>“这是我这辈子收到过最棒的生日礼物。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 霸道总裁再就业</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>宇智波北美的产业正式易主之后，更名改姓，从管理层到普通员工都经历了一轮大洗牌。</p><p>签完收购合约，带土最后一次回到自己中城的办公室。他从熙攘的街道一路走下去，头一次感觉到一种诡异的错位。拥挤的摩天楼像刺穿天际的高塔一样耸立着，挤压着狭窄的街道，将地上行人吞进阴影里。日光仍然很亮，但遥不可及地悬在万丈高空，只有跻身于通天高塔之上的人，才能享用的到。</p><p>租用了十年的办公室，渐渐染上了与带土一致的性格。即使是在剥掉了墙上重金属乐队的海报，清空了抽屉里五颜六色的打火机和杂七杂八的黑科技小玩意，整个房间依然无处不存留着带土的痕迹。</p><p>带土合上门，把一部分的自己，永远地留在这个曾经不太喜欢，却又舍不得彻底忘记的房间里。</p><p>曾经热热闹闹的一群员工四散而去，格子间都被掏空了，如同空无一物的橱窗，规整而无趣地陈列在那里。曾经充满了八卦趣闻的茶水间为了节电把灯熄灭了，黑黢黢一片，连咖啡机也被拔了电源。</p><p>经过公共区的时候，带土最后停留了一下，把一只座椅靠背转正，然后背过身沿着长长的走廊走向电梯间。整层楼安静得如同一个没有呼吸的生命体，唯有电梯间附近传来一阵吸尘器发出的细微声响。管理公司做清洁的保洁员正在将陈旧的灰尘清除干净，把这层楼干干净净地递交给下一批使用者。</p><p>负责清洁的卡露伊是个西裔姑娘，小麦色的皮肤，瘦高的身材，留着直顺的中长发。带土所在的这十年，卡露伊好像一直没有变化，总是穿着褪了色的工作制服和呆板的黑色长裤，制服上别着的名字标签淡化得只剩下几个辨别不清的字母。卡露伊的英文讲得不是很地道，只会一些简单的句子，打扫的时候遇到公司里的人也不怎么说话，只是默默看向对方，露出一个拉丁裔的，热烈而晴朗的微笑。</p><p>也许是惊异于有人会在这个时候出现在空无一人的办公室，卡露伊停下了手里的活儿，局促地抬起头，低声对带土说了声hi。</p><p>“再见了，卡露伊。”带土用十分郑重的口吻说道。但转瞬意识到，十年来他几乎从来没有与她有过任何对话，连对方的名字都不知是从何处听来的，他甚至不知道她名字正确的念法。</p><p>“带土先生……你……离开？”卡露伊带着浓厚的口音，磕磕绊绊地问。</p><p>“嗯，是啊。这次不是去度假，是真的要离开这里了。”带土缓慢地展开一个淡淡的笑。</p><p>“离开……去哪里？”卡露伊从唇瓣中挤出一些零星的单词。</p><p>“谁知道呢？”</p><p>带土若有所思地说，</p><p>“说实话，我也花了不少时间从这个办公室里走出来。我也曾经以为，可以在这个办公室里，不好不坏地待一辈子。不过现在看上去，好像不太可能了呢……也不知道会不会其实是一件好事。</p><p>“过去这一切，都是别人全盘交给我的，那时候我没有太过高兴，现在它被拿走了，我也没有权利过于哀惜。</p><p>“其实我还挺年轻，至少我是这么觉得。我想试着做做不一样的事情，说不定会比在这里做的好。”</p><p>卡露伊一言不发，似懂非懂地看着带土。带土似乎不介意对方是否能够完全理解他的意思，自顾自地说，</p><p>“我要走了，也不知道下一个坐在这里的会是谁。兴许他会比我做的更好，比我更喜欢这个办公室。</p><p>“卡露伊，我们没讲过话，但终归是在同一个空间里共事了十年，也算是认识很久很久了……你之前打扫我的办公室，一定蛮辛苦的吧……我总是在里面吃零食弄得到处都是，一生气就爱题垃圾桶，还老把咖啡洒在地毯上……真是麻烦你了……</p><p>“无论怎样，还是想对你说一声谢谢。希望你以后一切顺利！</p><p>“Gracias.” 带土向卡露伊道出一句不太老练的西语。</p><p>卡露伊眼中泛起亮闪闪的光，轻声道谢。一直到带土走进电梯间，她的目光都始终没有离开他去的方向。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>周五下午，千手量化组在近期最后一个项目报告上落下最后一笔，至此终于在忙季的尾巴上难得获得一点空闲。总监特意给整个团队提前放了半天假，而他本人也极为少有地从自家窗户里看到曼哈顿灼灼垂落的悬日。</p><p>卡卡西解开西装的纽扣放在门口的衣架上，解开领带松动了一下僵硬了一整天的脖子。他的室友正背对着他坐在客厅窗沿上欣赏同款日落，听到门锁扭动一下机警地一跃而起，挥手把指间什么东西弹出了窗外，一只手怦地把窗户一把带上，另一只手晃晃悠悠端着个白色的圆形敞口塑料盒子，里面好像还盛着一些粉末一样的东西。</p><p>“宇智波带土！！”</p><p>“大惊小怪个什么！你把帕克都吓坏了！”带土虚张声势地提高的了嗓音，遮遮掩掩想要把手里的东西藏在身后。</p><p>“你是把家里烟雾探测器卸了，还把盖子拆下来当烟灰缸么？”卡卡西扫了一眼房间，在看到跌落在地板上那两节被抠出来的电池的时候，觉得自己这番推理简直多此一举。</p><p>“急什么急嘛。又没弄坏！洗一洗再给你安回去。”带土十分糊弄地把烟灰倒进洗手池，打开水哗哗冲了冲被染得灰漆漆的盖子，“我用了这么多天，都没问题的。你看，这盖子多轻便，当烟灰缸正合适。端稳一点，烟灰就不会从边上的缝隙里撒出来。”</p><p>“这栋楼不让在室内抽烟。”卡卡西盯着沾满烟灰的水槽，勉强维持着所剩无几的淡定。</p><p>“外面好冷……”带土惨兮兮地耷拉下眼睛，做出一副自以为我见犹怜的表情。</p><p>“在哪抽都不好。这是健康问题。”卡卡西哭笑不得地应对着带土的逻辑。</p><p>“我这两天都抽蓝莓味的。蓝莓是一种非常健康的水果，在某种程度上可以抵消香烟对人体的损害。”</p><p>卡卡西终于理解了弥漫在家里这股人造果香的来源，却始终不得其解带土一本正经的荒谬。</p><p>“别纠结抽烟这种小事了。”带土把盖子随手搁在一边，“卡卡西，我想跟你说一件正经事情……”</p><p>“你保持刚才那个语速。”卡卡西不确定带土此时想说的事情究竟正经与否，还是单纯就想转移话题而已。</p><p>“你坐。”带土反客为主地率先坐在沙发上，两腿一翘，在给卡卡西预留的一小块位置上拍了拍。</p><p>“你还拆了我家什么东西？”卡卡西质问道。</p><p>“No, no, no. 比起破坏，我更喜欢创造。”</p><p>带土故弄玄虚地把话说到一半，为切入正题拉足了架势制造悬念。不过卡卡西好像并没有心怀太大期待，反倒忧心忡忡地检查其家里其它物件。带土见状，连忙抱过桌上的电脑，展示屏幕上的内容，</p><p>“— — 我准备创建一家VR游戏公司！”</p><p>带土不仅起草了一套详细商业计划，还有一些亲手做的产品概念图，以及预设的长短期目标和产品的研发制造。风格跟他平时跳脱的逻辑完全不是一个路数。</p><p>“现在市场上的VR游戏主机非常单一。我一开始是出于玩家的心态，想要多玩一些不同种类的VR游戏，但发现目前VR游戏实在太少了，根本不能满足玩家需求，所以不如我自己组一个团队开发新的VR主机和游戏，然后推广到市场上。你看看，这个策划，能行嘛？“</p><p>“是个不错的想法。”起初卡卡西以为带土只是作为狂热的游戏玩家，一时兴起搞出些什么鬼主意。不过仔细研读之后，发现这款VR产品创意很独特，而且做了不少用户和市场分析，商业运作方面初步看来也具有很强的可行性，是一份很成熟的商业策划。而其中有些关于风险量化的细节之处，甚至令他感到出乎意料地惊喜，“这些都是你最近想出来的？”</p><p>“其实以前也一直想做，但因为家业繁重，一直没机会实施这些想法。”带土眉飞色舞滔滔不绝，“团队也有个大概的模样了，我认得几个技术精英，他们听了我的创意，挤破脑袋要跟我合作。”</p><p>“其它都有些轮廓了。不过，在你的计划里，好像没有融资的部分……”卡卡西把光标划到文件最下方的空白处。</p><p>“这还用写吗？”带土嘴角一扬，“我十年的风投可不是白做的。怎么跟风投要钱，我懂得很。”</p><p>带土一定没有察觉，那一瞬间自己脸上洋溢起少年般意气风发的神色。</p><p>卡卡西的笑容缓缓沉了下来，接着问道，“运作一段时间，做出些样子，自然好向风投伸手。不过，前期运作很烧钱，启动资金还是要自己想办法，是吧……”</p><p>“这个我自有办法。当初蝎和迪达拉从我这里借了一笔钱开酒吧，现在他们俩赚的盆满钵满，我前一阵子问他俩收了些利息，按你指点的方法做了些投资，现在那笔蝇头小利变成了一笔拿得出手的体面数目。还有我家那个小侄子佐助，自己有个小金库，私藏了不少私房钱，都快赶得上一个小型金融机构了。上次是他坑了我，这次他有义务偿还我一部分的损失。”</p><p>“有没有什么需要我帮忙的？”卡卡西向带土身边稍稍移动了一点，这样的距离让他眼底罕有的赤诚袒露无疑。</p><p>“确实有一件需要你帮忙的事情。”</p><p>带土严肃地直视着卡卡西，</p><p>“ — — 我希望你做我的合伙人。”</p><p>“诶？”</p><p>“我这个人，大祸小祸接连不断，只要我待着的地方，就从来没有平安过。公司开着开着，说不定又会搞出什么差错。我一定会口无遮拦地什么都对你说，而你也一定会不遗余力地劝诫我。可是我头铁，你以朋友的身份，大概率劝不动我。我原本想要雇佣你当顾问的，但又怕自己情绪用事，脑子一热把你解雇。我想了想，只有把你绑在同一条船上，给你与我同样的话语权，我才能听取你的建议。为了能让这个公司活得久一点，我是真的需要你在我身边，管着点我。”</p><p>带土察言观色，揣摩着卡卡西犹豫的眼神，继续说，</p><p>“作为合伙人，你也不需要出资，你贡献你的聪明才智就好。融资的事情，我来搞定。将来如果盈利了，股份我免费分给你；如果亏损了，都算在我一个人头上。”</p><p>带土停了停，期待而焦急地征询对方的意见，</p><p>“怎么样，同意么？”</p><p>卡卡西思忖片刻，婉言推脱，“股份什么的倒是不重要。我一个做金融投资的，不了解VR，更谈不上销售运营方面的指导了，怕是根本帮不到你什么……”</p><p>“在这个新的领域，我们都是新手，我们可以摸索和讨论。你脑子灵光，比我更有大局观。而且创业的话，最需要一个信得过的团队，熟悉彼此的思路，好沟通。在这方面，没有人比你更了解我。”带土那双烈烈的眸子，一捧火一样灼烧起来。</p><p>“你给我些时间想想，好么？”</p><p>带土像受了天大的委屈似的瘪着嘴，祈求似的将两道无辜的眼光颤悠悠落在卡卡西身上，</p><p>“唉，你这话听上去像是在拒绝我……”</p><p>也不知是哪一个字，触动了卡卡西坚固而疏冷的神经，让他产生一种有违理智的亢奋，不忍熄灭带土眼中的流火，一心只想要成全对方。创业所面临的艰难险阻，自己本职工作的负荷量，在这个时候都为了宇智波带土的执着所让步。这件对于带土来说无比重要的事情，也变成了他自己想要达成的一个目标，他甚至先带土一步，构造出日后公司成立的种种假想。</p><p>— — 与带土一起，创造属于他们自己事业。单是这个想法，就足够了。</p><p>“谁说我要拒绝呢？”</p><p>卡卡西狡黠地勾起嘴角，</p><p>“我怎么放心你这个冒失鬼一个人去创业呢。”</p><p>他眼尾的柔笑缓缓流淌开。</p><p>“太好了！！我就知道你会答应的！！”带土兴奋从沙发上弹了起来，凶猛地给了卡卡西一个猝不及防的拥抱。</p><p>卡卡西轻轻捏了一下带土手臂，将失声的窃笑埋在那个拥抱中，</p><p>“麻烦你注意一下形象……”</p><p>“哎，说起来，咱们这个公司还没有名字呢！起名字什么的我不擅长，你帮我想一个怎么样？”带土收回手臂，乖巧地端坐回自己的位置上。他挑起眼睛，浓郁的目光流转着，“嗯，合伙人？”</p><p>卡卡西沉默半晌，缓缓启口：</p><p>“神威。”</p><p>“什么意思呢？”</p><p>“是日本文化里对高等神祇的称呼。神威存在于自然与人为创造的物件中，洞悉真知。希望这个VR科技，能给人以奇迹般的体验。”</p><p>“神威……”带土默默念道，“是个好名字。”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>之后几天，带土创业的框架在一步步的雕琢和落实之下逐渐丰满起来。他每天都用层出不穷的新创意和不断完善的运营方式缠着他的合伙人，时常针对某个小细节乐此不疲地研究一整晚，聊得口干舌燥，灌几杯咖啡，接着聊到天亮。</p><p>卡卡西大约是被带土折磨出什么毛病了。原本就是沸点比较低的性格，再加上平时睡眠不足，整个人显得冷淡而低迷。但在带土的狂轰滥炸之下，连续熬夜出现在办公室里竟然会被同事们评论说“意外地有精神，气色也好了很多，看上去跟新来的实习生似的”。</p><p>所以，有一颗创业之心，真的会让人变年轻么？卡卡西不确定。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>那天晚上，卡卡西刚刚到家，皮鞋也没来得及换，站在玄关探进脑袋，催促带土赶紧跟他一起出门。</p><p>“走，我带你去一个地方。”</p><p>“唉？是见什么投资人吗？”带土听对方口气感觉像是正式场面，手忙脚乱脱掉帽衫，四处找衬衣领带。</p><p>“没那么正式，这样就好。”</p><p>“去哪啊？什么情况？”</p><p>“去了你就知道了。”</p><p>带土不明所以地被卡卡西带上了地铁。Q train在锈迹斑驳的铁轨上摇晃着碾压过去，驶向河的彼岸。</p><p>地铁在终点站停滞。与曼哈顿隔岸相望的布鲁克林被一道east river滤掉了对岸万千烟火，低矮的砖房让视野一下开阔起来，围墙上满是色泽鲜亮的涂鸦艺术，尚未成名的艺术家们就地取材，在街区天然的画布上施展灵感。</p><p>树木葱郁的街角，一间两层楼的老宅子如暮年的长者安静地伫立在那里。</p><p>卡卡西推开被藤蔓缠绕的木栅栏，打开大门。房子长久无人居住，落了一层灰，里面只有几件简单的陈设，不言不语守护着一段沉默的往事。壁炉架上摆放着一张老照片，铜黄的相框早已发了暗，将一家三口温馨的笑容封锁在褪色的岁月中。</p><p>“这里是……”带土凝视着那个与自己相遇之前的卡卡西，不禁愕然。</p><p>“我曾经的家。”卡卡西踏过陈旧的木地板，掌心覆上厚厚的墙壁，“父亲过世之后，我把好多东西都卖掉了。原本也打算把房子卖掉的，但是房契上写了妈妈的名字，产权公司要的材料很复杂，我那时候有点累，就一直拖着。后来因为工作太忙，很久没有再回来过。”</p><p>“这个是你以前的卧室吗？”带土好奇的走进次卧，四处张望。房间的桌子上压着一面玻璃，底下垫着一张黑白格交错的纸张。</p><p>“是啊……”卡卡西露出一抹怀念的微笑，“那个时候，我不知在哪里听到了古典乐，回到家向父亲说我想学弹琴。可是钢琴太贵了，老师也请不起。他就亲手画了键盘，压在玻璃板底下。我每天照着乐谱，在玻璃板上练习，一边弹一边自己唱出声音。到了周末，他会趁没有学生练习的时候，带我去附近学校的琴房，碰一碰真的琴键。”</p><p>带土走到桌边，抚摸着冰凉的玻璃板，像要抓住十多年前那个少年指尖无声的乐曲。</p><p>“现在我的生活是过去的自己完全不能想象的。我有了很不错的工作，也有了新的房子，最近还有了三角琴，还是会偶尔想念小时候这张玻璃板。”卡卡西的目光融化在线条模糊的琴键间。</p><p>“卡卡西……”带土冲动地想要说些什么，那些话却困阻在喉头，他突然想要隔空拥抱曾经住在这个房间里的男孩。</p><p>“虽然你说不用我出资，但是作为合伙人，资金方面，总是要有些贡献的。”</p><p>卡卡西歪了歪头，</p><p>“房子我留着也没用，过去的事情都过去了，留着它就只能攒灰尘。</p><p>“这些年这个地段的房价涨了不少。虽然不是什么很大的金额，但是把它卖掉的话，至少可以在市区里租很多年办公楼。</p><p>“如果你想回去以前宇智波的办公室，我们可以把它租下来。”</p><p>带土激动得嘴唇都在颤抖，急切地拉高了声音：</p><p>“不行！办公室的事情，我们另想办法。这是你和你父亲最后的记忆了，卖掉了就再也没有了！我不允许你这么做！”</p><p>说着他从卡卡西手中一把夺过钥匙，抓起来塞进了嘴里。他鼓着腮帮子，含着钥匙口齿不清地嘟囔着，</p><p>“你要是敢再提卖房纸的四情，我就把钥匙吃了！谁也别想动这个房纸的主意！”</p><p>“带土，咱们不吃钥匙，好好说话行么……”</p><p>“你先答应我！”</p><p>“你先给我吐出来！”</p><p>“你说话算数啊！”带土吐出半截钥匙，像舌头不太灵活的蛇吐着信子。</p><p>“我真是服了你……”卡卡西无可奈地轻叹一声。</p><p>“嘿嘿。”带土计谋得逞，喜形于色，卟地一下把钥匙吐在手心里，把湿乎乎的手掌伸向卡卡西。</p><p>“钥匙你暂时留着吧……”</p><p>卡卡西看了一眼沾满唾液的钥匙，一脸嫌弃地走掉了。</p><p>橘黄的路灯一盏盏亮了起来，杂草丛生小路上偶有带着宠物散步的情侣走过，老巷子里的风，永远不急不缓地吹着，那感觉仿佛回到了小时候。卡卡西再一次回望身后的老宅，布鲁克林的用她温柔的夜色小心藏起他眉目中眷恋的暖笑。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>钥匙上有很多细菌。不建议食用。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 连在一起的两条直线</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「斯坎儿今天好像来得比平时晚一些呢！Tobi可是在这里等了很久哦……」</p><p>“抱歉啊Tobi，今天有一个难缠的客户，耽搁了一些时间，下次一定不会迟到啦。”</p><p>「斯坎儿这位客户可真是好运气呢！可以这样随随便便占用斯坎儿的时间。Tobi好羡慕这个客户！」</p><p>“跟客户开会可是很无聊的哦，Tobi确定想要跟我一起开会吗？”</p><p>「跟斯坎儿一起谈项目，肯定是一种绝佳的体验吧！总之，无论做什么，Tobi都喜欢跟斯坎儿在一起呢！」Tobi凑过身，鼻尖几乎都要触碰到斯坎儿的脸颊了。</p><p>“真的吗？”</p><p>「那当然啦！跟斯坎儿在一起的时间，是Tobi一天中最开心的时间。因为斯坎儿的存在，Tobi每天也有了期待，这样的感觉真的太美妙啦！」</p><p>“我和Tobi聊天也很开心。”</p><p>「Tobi每次见到斯坎儿，都会激动地一直说个不停，斯坎儿不会嫌Tobi烦吧？」</p><p>“不会的。跟你在一起，好像也没那么寂寞了。”</p><p>「斯坎儿寂寞的时候，一定要来找Tobi哦，Tobi会一直陪在斯坎儿身边的！有什么话也都可以跟Tobi说！」</p><p>“谢谢Tobi。”</p><p>「不过像斯坎儿这么温柔的人，怎么会没有其他人陪伴呢？」Tobi偏过头，暧昧地眨了眨眼睛，声线变得有些松软，「Tobi多嘴问一句，斯坎儿有交往的对象吗？」</p><p>“我现在是单身呢。”</p><p>「斯坎儿喜欢什么样的类型呢？」</p><p>“唔……这个我也说不好。大概喜欢的那个人，就是我的类型了。”</p><p>「……这样的话，Tobi可以约斯坎儿吗？」Tobi忐忑地发出他的邀请，像万圣节提着南瓜灯叩门索要糖果的孩子，惴惴不安地期待着斯坎儿的回应。</p><p>“嗯，可以的。”</p><p>「真、真的可以吗？！」Tobi像是得到了什么了不起的许诺，兴奋地睁大了眼睛。</p><p>“Tobi有什么好的主意要快点告诉我，不然我要反悔了哦。”</p><p>「今晚的夜空很晴。」Tobi眯着眼睛，一缕宠溺的目光从缝隙中悄然流出，「斯坎儿愿意陪Tobi一起看星星么？」</p><p>“好的。”</p><p>「走吧！」Tobi向斯坎儿伸出手，轻声邀约道，「今晚一起，把星空看尽，怎么样？」</p><p>斯坎儿也向Tobi伸出了手，他细瘦的手指与对方指尖只差毫厘，马上就要与Tobi十指相扣。</p><p>……<br/>……<br/>……</p><p>“别玩了卡卡西！”带土一把拽下卡卡西脸上的VR眼镜，耷拉着嘴角埋怨，“整天就知道玩游戏！你这几天一直在跟那个满肚子花花肠子的Tobi聊天，聊的火热，整个人都陷进去了！一句话都不跟我说！简直玩物丧志！”</p><p>“喂，你干嘛！刚刚Tobi要跟我约会呢……”</p><p>卡卡西不情不愿放下手柄，抬起眼皮瞥了一眼三次元里愤愤不满的室友，依依不舍地退出了游戏系统，把痴心等候着他的Tobi封锁在二次元的壁垒里。</p><p>这款名为「须佐能乎」的虚拟男友游戏来源于带土的创意，也是专门为新推出的「万华镜」VR游戏机创作的一款养成类游戏。</p><p>Tobi是卡卡西建立的一款“私人订制”男友，黑短发的帅哥，满含笑意的眼里噙着孩童般的顽皮，皮肤是吸足了阳光而泛着光泽的小麦色。因为想要测试游戏的对话逻辑系统，所以专门选择了“热情开朗又有点粘人”类型。</p><p>“其实同类型产品还有VR女友，你这么喜欢看「亲热天堂」，我以为你会更喜欢那种游戏。”带土不可思议道。</p><p>卡卡西懒洋洋地舒展手臂，用清风般的嗓音说道，</p><p>“因为我是直男嘛。如果选女性角色，太过可爱的话，恐怕真的会喜欢上对方的，这样就不能理性地做出测评了。”</p><p>“哦？那请问这位直男玩家，这两天跟虚拟直男聊出了什么心得体会？给我说来听听。”</p><p>“总体来说，游戏体验非常流畅。但是在人物性格方面，感觉设定不是很稳定，对话有时候很跳脱。还有一些词汇明显有AI的痕迹，会破坏罗曼蒂克的感觉。”</p><p>卡卡西一本正经地分析起来，</p><p>“比如说，看星星什么的，我觉得有点老套。”</p><p>“哦？那想约你出去的话，要用什么样的理由呢？”带土乌黑的眼珠不怀好意地转动着。</p><p>“我哪里知道……我只是针对这款游戏发表意见而已……你这个问题问的好奇怪……”卡卡西一时语塞，竟然支吾起来。</p><p>“我这不是为了用户体验做调查嘛！”带土故意说得很大声，但说完不自觉地轻咬了一下下唇。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>经过几个月的努力，「神威」游戏公司初见雏形。</p><p>负责游戏和主机设计的长门和小南，几年前还是大学生的时候开发出了风靡一时的单机游戏「神罗天征」。奈何那个时代由于版权等问题，再加上网游的兴起，单机游戏的生存空间十分狭窄，很多单机游戏创作者都蜂拥去搞低质量高回报的网游了，长门和小南也转行去做硬件方面的设计研发。在加入「神威」之前，长门和小南已经有了独立创业的想法，不过被带土的一番洗脑式豪言壮语所打动，他们发现，他们想要创造的产品和带土的理念意外吻合，而且带土还可以提供资金，场地，营销，和技术支持，彼此各取所需，何乐而不为，便直接成为了带土技术团队的攻坚主力。</p><p>经营团队则是采用了宇智波北美的原班人马。飞段和角度听说带土打算东山再起，纷纷响应，争先恐后来领取前段时间带土亏欠自己的工资；绝在外面兜兜转转享受了一段自由自在的失业时光，又回到了带土身边。他说，他生来是吃苦受累的命，享不了外面的清闲，还是惦记着被带土颐指气使，并且发誓，这一次一定会给带土找一个像样的高档公寓（后被带土婉言拒绝，声称自己现在跟室友相处和睦而愉快，且不用支付租金）。</p><p>一开始的时候，他们连办公场所都没有选定，每个人抱着笔记本电脑，围坐在「晓」的吧台。酒吧里光线暗沉，身边总有一股散不尽的酒气，但也总能酝酿出一些出人意料的好主意。蝎和迪达拉慷慨解囊地把场子借给他们用，反正酒吧白天都不营业，闲置着也不能生出钞票来。只是到了晚上，小南作为gay bar里唯一的女性，时常会质疑场地的合理性。</p><p>卡卡西下班之后偶尔也会参与进来，他到的时候往往都是后半夜了。蝎和迪达拉已经给带土他们灌了不知几轮的酒水，酒桌上创意和胡话交织在一起漫天纷飞，他们碰撞着酒杯高呼着“为了全世界最好玩的游戏！”，“为了百万少女的云老公！”，歪七扭八地倒在辨别不清歌词的背景音乐里，在美妙得无以言表的梦想里沉沉入睡。</p><p>在gay bar办公毕竟不是长久之计。公司运营有了些眉目之后，他们搬去了曼哈顿西面沿河的哈德逊城市广场。地址是带土选定的。他不想搬回原先中城的办公楼 — 那栋楼，那段不太成功的投资，和那些欠下的债，都属于他的过去。而哈德逊城市广场是一片岩石上新搭建出的宽广平台，用极赋艺术感的建筑重塑纽约的天际线。这里聚集了很多科技公司和新开发的商铺，河岸旁年轻人川流不息，正中螺旋形的艺术品每天都吸引了不少社交网络上的意见领袖，用最华美的滤镜拍摄下它每时每刻缤纷的姿态。没有什么地方比这里更适合一个新的开始。</p><p>同样是管理者的身份，自己创业与接班家族产业是两种截然不同的体验。先前作为“宇智波”，带土只要报上姓名，便拥有了充足的信誉和名望，再加之风投人的身份，难免会有一种高高在上的权威感，使得他过于习惯对方使尽浑身解数向自己曲意奉承伸手要钱。而现在作为一个默默无闻的创业者，他开始需要处理更多元化的关系。客户，投资人，合作方，统统不能怠慢，每一件看似不起眼的小事，也都要亲力亲为。</p><p>亲身经历是会改变一个人的。以至于，有一次带土甚至进行了一次不太有必要的换位思考，得出一个深刻的结论：大蛇丸当时也确实不容易。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>VR主机对于很多人来说还是一个比较陌生的概念。为了让产品迅速打入玩家市场，「神威」不仅在各种网络平台上投放广告，还做了很多线下活动。这个周末，带土租下了附近商场一层的大厅，准备举行一场现场游戏体验活动，供大家试玩新开发的几款游戏。</p><p>当天下午活动一开始，便吸引了商场里熙攘的顾客。坐在场地中央的玩家带着VR眼罩摇晃着手柄，沉浸在一个个虚拟的世界之中，其他观众们围在一起，从悬挂在四周的大屏幕上观看玩家的游戏体验。</p><p>人群外围有一个坐着轮椅的小男孩，看上去只有十二三岁。他用手臂支着扶手，挺直了身子，扬起脸，兴致勃勃地看着游戏中精彩纷呈的画面。随着围观的人越来越多，小男孩被不断挤到更外面，但他依然兴致不减地仰着脸，仿佛凝视着悬挂在圣诞树最顶端的节日礼物，目不转睛地盯着不断缩减的画面。</p><p>“要不要试一下？”</p><p>一直在后台观察反馈的带土注意到那双跃跃欲试的眼睛，走到男孩旁边，拿出一台备用的游戏机。</p><p>男孩怔了一下，胆怯又兴奋地点了点头。</p><p>带土把VR眼镜为他佩戴好，调试系统后打开了一款滑翔机的游戏。男孩无师自通马上学会了技巧，不需要太多指导便自得其乐地玩了起来。他伸展手臂模拟着飞机飞行的角度，御风飞行般左摇右摆倾斜着身体，时而按下手柄上的按键 — 那是用来击杀敌机的有力武器。他玩得十分投入，即使是置身事外的人，看到他的一举一动，都仿佛可以望穿那片他自由翱翔的天空。</p><p>不知不觉，游戏体验的时间已经接近尾声，商场要求组织者收起器械归还场地。</p><p>“简直太神奇了！”男孩仿佛从天空刚刚着落，眼睛睁得老大，惊叹道，“这个游戏是你发明的吗？”</p><p>“是我的朋友们做的。”带土的目光投向长门和小南。</p><p>“你跟你的朋友，都很了不起！”男孩激动地说，“等我攒够零花钱，一定要买一台万华镜游戏机！”</p><p>“这个送给你了！”带土显得有些害羞，局促地抓了抓头发，把「万华镜」VR眼镜和手柄交到男孩手上，“希望你好好享受每一个新的世界。不过不要玩太长时间。”</p><p>男孩连声道谢，一手抱着游戏机，一手推着轮椅，渐渐离开了会场大厅。</p><p>卡卡西向前靠近了几步，轻轻拍了拍带土肩膀，“不错嘛带土，才第一次做活动，就已经收获粉丝了！”</p><p>“哪里是我的粉丝，是我们的粉丝，是「万华镜」的粉丝！”</p><p>“还挺谦虚。不错，有总裁风范了。”卡卡西嘴角漾起熟悉的柔笑。</p><p>“行了行了，你今天是怎么了，哪来这么多花言巧语！”带土像是对赞美之词过敏似的，脸颊上烧起一抹热辣辣的红晕。他像是要把身上沉重的赞美写下来似的，挖空心思寻找着美中不足的缺陷，“我们不能被一场活动的成功冲昏头脑得意忘形。现在能够在「万华镜」上能够运行的游戏还很少，要想持续吸引玩家，还需要不断开发和完善更多游戏才行。”</p><p>“一步一步来。至于更多的游戏，如果长门他们忙不过来，我们以后可以外包设计师。”</p><p>“论游戏方面的创意，日本有些游戏创意非常独特，有机会的话，应该参考借鉴一些日本游戏的灵感。”带土的思维急不可待地跳跃到暂时不可预知的未来，心里已经开始勾画出引进国外设计师的想法。</p><p>“确实。说来倒也有趣，在游戏方面，文化总是很容易流通。讲着不一样语言的人，都会沉迷于同一款游戏。”</p><p>“唉，对了，卡卡西不是有一半日本血统嘛？”带土的脑回路又不知蹿跳到了何处，饶有兴致地打探起卡卡西的身世。<br/>“嗯，老家在北海道旭川。”<br/>“我是地地道道的东京出身。”虽然这辈子都没回过几次老家，但是带土报出家世的时候还是有一种莫名其妙的自豪感。经过他的嘴巴，任何一件平淡无奇的事情似乎都能具有了不起的意义。</p><p>卡卡西抽了抽嘴角，“就你，还东京出身？你知道Tooo-Keeey-yo在哪里么？”他故意模仿带土掺着美国口音的日语，怪腔怪调地说：“你难道不是地地道道的New Yorker吗？”</p><p>带土推了卡卡西一把，两人没头没脑地傻笑起来。</p><p>说笑之中，场地已经快被清空了，设备归置整齐，围观的人群也已散去。绝正在后台翘着腿刷手机，只为找到一家米其林星星数目最多的餐厅，准备用美食来庆祝活动顺利结束。肚子饿了一天的飞段和角度也凑过去对着绝的屏幕指指点点，全然不顾公司金库里微薄的活动经费。</p><p>“今天大家都辛苦了，早点去吃饭吧！我和卡卡西这次就先不参加啦！”</p><p>带土冲大家笑吟吟地挥了挥手，含蓄地拒绝了接下来的集体聚餐。他像是藏着什么秘密似的侧过身，暗示想要单独与合伙人私下交谈，将对方与众人隔开一段距离。从旁人的角度看上去，他的身形像一面结实的墙壁，将身旁的卡卡西挡住了一大半。</p><p>其他人心领神会地一哄而散。飞段尖着嗓子喊了一句老板们才真的辛苦，这么晚还要加班；绝回过头偷偷瞥了一眼，叫嚣着这次聚餐虽然老板缺席，账单还是一定要回来报销的，便转身带领大家走向消费高昂的餐厅去了。</p><p>“有什么事情么？”卡卡西眼神有些迷蒙，声线松软，“你把我单独留在这里，不会只是因为想剩下一份晚餐费吧？”</p><p>“不是啦。”带土眼神躲闪了一下，“我记得你上次玩游戏的时候，很期待跟VR里面的人物一起做有趣的事情……”</p><p>“啊，因为那个游戏真的很好玩……”</p><p>“但是VR游戏终归是游戏，现实的生活里，总该也是会有同样期待的吧？”</p><p>“诶？”卡卡西深灰色的眸子倏然收紧了一下。</p><p>“这件事情已经过去很久了，我都不确定你记不记得，但是我总觉得当年我错过了很重要的事。现在我们能够再一次以朋友也好，室友也好，合伙人也好的身份在一起，我希望，能够改变从前禁锢我们的那个定局……”</p><p>“带土，你在说什么啊？”话题以他捉摸不透的方式跳转着，卡卡西有些恍惚，不知如何回应对方突如其来的严肃。</p><p>带土突然用游戏中虚拟男主角Tobi那样的一闪一闪的眼神看着卡卡西。但与Tobi不同，他的目光带着特有的温度，远比像素堆砌成的虚拟人物更为真挚，更为热切。他从随身的背包里掏出两张叠好的纸张，郑重地托在手心，</p><p>“我想带你去看一场，十年前没看成的「汉密尔顿」。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 一段弯路</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>舞台上灯光收拢在中央，谢幕者扶肩行礼，音乐剧落下帷幕。台下经久不息的掌声在观众席间翻滚着，致敬被重新演绎的开国元勋。</p><p>“真没想到，原来百老汇还有这种唱法！简直把我脑袋都震碎了！”直到走出剧院，带土仍然惊愕于这部音乐剧撼人的智慧与能量，“那些历史书上的老古董活蹦乱跳起来可真带劲！”</p><p>「汉密尔顿」用一种大胆到癫狂的表现方式讲述了一段本该让人正襟危坐的历史。其中每一曲音乐类型都与传统意义上的百老汇音乐剧相去甚远，融合了嘻哈和说唱元素，节奏感极强的饶舌贯穿始终。</p><p>“那些老古董的故事可比历史书上的几行字精彩得多。说不定国父们在制定宪法的时候，真的有在意押韵。”卡卡西双手插进裤子口袋里，微笑着扬起脸看向远处。</p><p>“早知道应该早点看的，能参考前车之鉴，说不定早点看了我就早点开悟了，后来管理公司也能跟摸出些门道。”</p><p>“所以，百老汇并不是游客，白人老太太和机老的专场咯？”卡卡西笑眯眯地质问道。也许是因为记性好，他引经据典地套用了带土当年对于百老汇音乐剧的“独到见解”。</p><p>“这个嘛……也难说……”带土把眼睛眯成一道狡猾的细线，“毕竟，你可都跟我约会了……”</p><p>卡卡西满不在乎地挑了挑眉，自顾自迈着悠然的步子，“一起看个音乐剧就算约会么？那我岂不是和在场的几百位观众都约会过了？”</p><p>“喂！”带土略带嫉妒地哼了一声，但那股孩子气的妒火却又在瞥到卡卡西脸上漫不经心的浅笑的时候，缓缓淡却下来。</p><p>儿戏般的对话至此戛然而止。他们究竟是什么样的关系呢？带土无从定义，只是沉默着向前一路前行。他被对方散发出的引力场牵引，跟随在卡卡西身后。半步之遥，银发的男人不疾不徐地穿行于时代广场的十字街口，敞开的风衣随着步伐的节奏微微摇动，继而在方便计程车停靠的地方驻足，回过头向带土招招手。带土沉默着跟上去，在与卡卡西对视的瞬间，似乎读懂了一丝隐藏在那片银色的迷雾之中的心绪，因而突然感到安心而释然 — 费心去用一种所谓的关系去定义两人的关系，是何等苍白而多余。相处至今，哪里可以用某种“关系”一言以蔽，又何必要去定义？</p><p>他们是一同创建了一家公司，一起看过一场音乐剧的关系。</p><p>是分开了十年后，沿着某默契的轨迹，重新走到一起的关系。</p><p>而将来的他们，还会有多少种动态的可能性？</p><p>卡卡西在街边拦下计程车，两人挤进后车厢里，狭窄的空间不容两个身材高大的男人保持太多的距离，连膝尖都轻微地贴在一起。夜色冲散人潮，喧天的霓虹也随之四散而去，车厢里廉价香烟的烟油味被吹进车窗缝隙的晚风拍散些许。车子开得很平稳，枕着柔美的星月夜一路疾驰而去，发出低沉的轰响。在轻微的颠簸中，卡卡西如陷入了某种催眠似的松弛下来，缓慢地合上双眼，身体摇摇欲坠地倾斜过来，直到靠上带土的肩膀，才算找到了稳定的支撑。带土不动声色地把他揽过来，任凭对方松软的银发落在自己颈窝。</p><p>一盏盏街灯均匀地后退着，远方稀疏的星辰在天幕中若隐若现。片刻之前能言善辩，不许他在唇舌之战中占半分便宜的家伙，此时卸下了所有的防备，安然倚靠在他怀里。</p><p>这座永不沉睡的城市，也披覆上了倦倦的睡意。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>「须佐能乎」登上VR游戏季度销售量榜首的消息在业内不胫而走。不少分析人士评论说，随着眼球追踪和手势识别技术的不断精准，再加上红外线温度感应的开发和应用，「神威」将会占据VR行业的前沿，并且以高端的技术推动整个行业。</p><p>「神威」公司最近爆款游戏层出不穷，与此同时，一套稳健的模式正在逐步成型，进一步扩大规模也是众望所归。但想要快速扩张，抓准时机抢占更多市场份额，必然需要更多的资金融入。</p><p>带土当初对卡卡西许诺说，融资的事情全部由自己来完成 — 初始的启动资金就是带土凭借一己之力筹集来的，现在也一直孜孜不倦奔波在融资最前线。按照最初的计划，原本是要找风投的，不过与几个风投谈过之后，带土突然做出了一个令大家出乎意料的决定：</p><p>“我现在正式宣布，神威的下一笔资金，准备从银行借贷。”</p><p>“什么情况？跟风投谈崩了？他们看不上你？不想跟前同行打交道？”绝像抛飞镖一样，一连抛出不少损人的问题。</p><p>“不是他们看不上我，是我看不上他们。”</p><p>“哟，白拿钱都不能让你快乐了？他们怎么招惹到我们带土总裁了？”绝兴致勃勃地凑了过来。</p><p>“世上哪有白拿的钱。我跟那几家风投谈话过程中，隐隐约约听出他们的一些隐藏条款。他们想用资本的枷锁给我们的上市日期设定一条死线。那些给人砸钱的家伙，多多少少都想插手公司的管理和运营，搞不好还会更换咱们的管理层，可是那群门外汉，对于VR领域一知半解，满脑子都是钱，就知道催着公司早点上市，他们分红兑现之后风风光光转身就走。”带土嗓音突然沉了下去，“我怕到时候，咱们要来了钱，却丧失了灵魂。”</p><p>“没想到你居然还有灵魂。”飞段唏嘘道，“我以为那堆肌肉下面的内核是一摞钞票。”</p><p>“我看他只是想起来自己以前怎么用他那点破钱刁难别人公司了。呵呵，风投人之间的心心相惜吧。”绝龇牙咧嘴地拧出一个有点邪门的表情，说不上是调侃还是揶揄。</p><p>“我机智的灵魂还帮我算了这么一笔账：风投没有什么具体的投资标准，给多少钱，什么时候给，都要看我能把他们的脑子烧到多热 — 这是门玄学，我估计没有半年根本谈不拢。目前公司发展的速度远远超过了当初的预期，我们需要尽快拿到稳定的资金保障，加快产品开发速度，节约时间成本。”带土说。</p><p>“能够申请贷款的话，尽量不要过分依赖风投。银行相对稳妥。”角都表示认同。</p><p>“我们现在的固有资产和现金流都很不错，有足够的担保金，完全符合借贷要求。快的话一两周钱就可以到账，而且今年银行对于新创行业有特殊的利率优惠。”带土转过身，目光锁定在合伙人身上，“卡卡西，你说呢？”</p><p>“嗯，我也同意。”卡卡西从公司账目中抬起眼帘，投下了最后一张赞同票。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>银行贷款程序没有很复杂，按理说几天就会有批准的结果，可是过去好几周，带土仍然还没给大家一个确定的消息。飞段耐不住性子，三天两头追问带土巨额现金流何时才能注入，而带土则每次都会开出一张“钱马上就到账”的空头支票。</p><p>那天晚上卡卡西回到家的时候，感到气氛有一丝异样。说不上为什么，整个房间像塞满了铅块似的，一阵沉闷低气压以带土为中心盘旋着。带土的心情不难猜测，他的喜怒都很坦诚，经过一段时间的相处，想装作看不出都很难。尽管他努力用没边际的玩笑作为遮掩，但笑容里闪烁不定的焦灼在卡卡西眼中毕露无遗。</p><p>“是不是发生什么事情了，带土？”看到带土伪装开心已经有些费力，卡卡西直言不讳转换了话题。</p><p>“……其实也没什么……”带土支吾道。</p><p>“遇到什么都可以跟我说的。我尽量帮你想办法。”卡卡西耐心等待着带土的回答。</p><p>带土牵强地抽动了一下嘴角，在坦言与掩饰之间踌躇片刻，缓慢开口，“就是申请银行贷款的事情，遇到些麻烦……”</p><p>说着他打开抽屉取出底层的信封，抽出其中的信件，</p><p>“我不明白，明明资料都准备齐全了，保障金也完全符合要求。上周提交资料之后，他们基本已经通过了贷款协议，结果今天他们却出尔反尔拒绝了。没有给出任何理由。”</p><p>卡卡西展开信纸，快速扫过几行冠冕堂皇的拒绝之词，</p><p>“你有没有注意到，信件底部没有借贷人员的署名，只有一个银行总部的地址和机构的公章。一般来说，如果是因为没有达到借贷标准，借贷部门会直接通知申请人。这封信，来自于银行高层。”</p><p>“你是说，这个决定，根本不是由借贷部门做出的？”</p><p>“嗯，很有可能直接越过了借贷部门。银行有没有要求你提交一些常规不需要的额外资料？”</p><p>“他们让我提交了公司管理层的名单，说是要做背景调查，我当时觉得挺奇怪的，但也没多问。”</p><p>“我猜测，这封拒信，针对的不是神威公司。”</p><p>“难道说，他们是针对我本人？”带土眼中充满了疑惑，绞尽脑汁回忆自己究竟如何得罪了这家银行。</p><p>卡卡西目光聚焦于信件台头醒目的logo，沉默半晌，轻声叹息，</p><p>“不是针对你。而是针对我。”</p><p>“针对你？什么情况？哪有银行刁难一个贷款人的！”</p><p>“唔，多了去了。只是你没见过。”</p><p>“但是……这家银行的董事长……”</p><p>“团藏。”</p><p>“他难道不是……”</p><p>“哦，<strong>我亲爱的外祖父</strong>。”</p><p>卡卡西脸上闪过一丝不易察觉的冷笑。</p><p>“等等。既然是家人，在这种时候，难道不该想办法帮帮你？怎么会刻意针对你，连这点小钱都不肯借贷呢？”</p><p>“是啊，怎么会连这点小钱都不肯给我呢？肯定是我惹他老人家不开心了。我先来自我反省一下吧。我身为一个叛逆阔少，对于万贯家业根本不屑一顾，活成这样都是因为骨子里特别朋克。想要自由的时候，就肆意挥霍；需要帮助的时候，再跟家里抱怨两声，等着老祖宗给我把麻烦摆平。”</p><p>“卡卡西，别胡言乱语了！你跟团藏……你们家……到底发生了什么？”尖酸的自我讽刺让带土感到别扭，他急迫地追问下去。</p><p>“简单地说，就是他用来攀附权势的宝贝女儿，不安心做一个上层名流家里漂亮的花瓶，疯疯癫癫跑出去搞建筑设计，还自作主张嫁给了一个‘该死的日本人’，然后给他高贵纯洁的大家族里添了个碍眼的小杂种。”卡卡西若无其事地耸了耸肩，“谁家没有个难对付的亲戚呢，不是么？”</p><p>“这种人能叫亲戚么！”恼火与委屈纠缠在一起，涌上带土胸口。</p><p>卡卡西倒是一脸平静，将信纸折叠好置于一旁，</p><p>“我倒是无所谓，不过他好像不太喜欢我这种类型的亲戚。三十多年前，他逼着我妈妈把我扼制在‘胚胎’的形态。不过你看，我现在还是活的好好的。是不是生命力挺顽强？”</p><p>带土越来越受不了卡卡西今天并不风趣的玩笑，他拧着眉头，艰难地挤出问句，“你这些年都是跟他相处的啊？”</p><p>“我几乎从来没有跟他接触过 — 除了我父亲病故的时候，他问我索要过一笔‘本来应该在他名下’的遗产。如果今天不提起来这件事，我甚至不太记得有这么一位了不起的家人了。不过从现在这个状况看上去，这么多年以来，他好像一直惦记着我。”</p><p>“卡卡西……这些事情，你怎么不早点告诉我……”</p><p>带土整个身子都在颤抖。愤怒多过于惊愕。一时间他也不知道自己究竟在生谁的气，到底气什么 — 大概是与卡卡西置气吧，他想。卡卡西这个人简直讨厌至极，他们在一起这么久，一同经历过这么多，他原以为自己已经向对方的世界靠近了很多，原以为自己已经足够了解卡卡西，可是直到现在，卡卡西还是对他有所保留，重要的事情也不愿意跟他说。卡卡西到底把他当做什么呢？一阵酸楚从他喉咙里翻了上来。难道说，卡卡西只是因为社交礼貌，在他落难的时候给他些施舍？换做其他什么人遇到自己的遭遇，说不定卡卡西会给与一模一样的帮助……</p><p>至于卡卡西的家事，早点知道又有什么用？自己什么也帮不到，只会给卡卡西添麻烦。</p><p>更可恶的是，十年前自己听了别人怂恿，误以为卡卡西从自己邮箱里窃取宇智波的财报，转发给「根」银行。因此，他错过了本该属于他们第一次约会的那一场「汉密尔顿」，也错失了也许会属于彼此的十年。</p><p>带土心脏被一股怪力旋拧了一把，一阵猝然的疼痛在他身上聚集，又在一瞬之间疯狂扩散开来。</p><p>宇智波带土，你特么就是个垃圾。</p><p>“带土……带土你……你别这样啊……贷不到钱也不至于这么难过吧。全纽约这么多家银行，再找一家就好了嘛……”</p><p>卡卡西看到眼前这个一米八几的大男人突然眼眶泛起潮红，着实手足无措。他见过带土的每一种笑容，却从来没有见过带土哭。他像哄小孩一样轻轻拍了拍带土肩膀，对方也十分孩子气地倒在他怀里，肆无忌惮地把湿漉漉的眼泪蹭到他领口。刺拉拉的黑短发蹭过他脖颈，有些扎人，滚烫的泪滴一点一点沁进衣料，烧着他的皮肤，也把蜂拥而出的酸痛，注入他心口。</p><p>“没事的，没事的。带土已经是经历过大风大浪的总裁了，这点小事根本不算什么。都会好起来的。”</p><p>卡卡西扶着带土抽搐不止的肩膀，低声安慰道。</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="gtx-trans-icon">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>朋友们，我知道这个魔改设定非常离谱，但是为了剧情需要，诚邀大家开一个脑洞，把团藏脑补成一个racist红脖子老头。谢谢！！！<br/>团藏没有什么戏份，马上快完结了。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 法外狂徒</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>门铃急促地响了三次，公寓大门打开，递送传票的司法人员简要地做了一些说明，将一摞厚重的文件呈送上前。</p><p>卡卡西接过文件，概要中几个刺眼的字词昭然入目。接下来几百页的文件中做了更为详尽的赘述，不过他现在没有兴致继续阅读下去，便将那摞纸张随手丢在一边，背靠沙发缓慢地陷进去。他闭上眼睛，紧紧捏了捏眉心。纸张堆砌的斜塔摇摇欲坠，失衡倒戈，一页页松散地飘零，哗啦啦跌散一地。</p><p>显然，卡卡西低估了团藏对他“看不顺眼”的程度。团藏的手段远不止拒绝批准贷款这么简单。</p><p>— —「根」银行以“非法挪用公司资产”的理由，对旗木卡卡西个人提起诉讼。</p><p>「从数年前开始，旗木卡卡西未经许可，以非法手段盗取根银行系统信息，挪用银行资产到私人账户，总金额高大数千万美金。被告人近期企图再次从根银行转移大量资产到神威公司账户，这笔资金将完全作为私用。根银行经过长期调查，决定向法院提起申诉。」</p><p>这封子虚乌有的控诉，没有一个字是真的。费心撰写它的人显然在措辞上下了不少功夫，绘声绘色渲染出大段大段虚构的情节，并煞有介事地为之附上法律的诠释。然而诉讼者的本意绝非追求真相，而是制造令人惶恐的假象。</p><p>比起诉讼函，这更像是一封受法律保护的恐吓信。</p><p>既然对方提起了诉讼，当事人不得不予以回应。卡卡西联系了奈良律所的律师鹿久。听完卡卡西的陈述，鹿久表示团藏这番无稽之谈在法庭上完全没有立足之地，胜诉的可能性微乎其微。而作为被告方，只要按时出庭就可以了。卡卡西本人不是什么社会公众人物，需要注意的是，不要把诉讼的事情搞得太大，以免影响神威公司的声誉，或者在千手公司内部造成太大骚动。</p><p>法律咨询快结束的时候，鹿久问了最后一个问题：</p><p>“为了知己知彼，我想了解一下，团藏这次雇佣了什么律师团队？”</p><p>“他的律师好像叫做半藏，具体的我不是很清楚。”</p><p>电话那边陷入了滞重的停顿。鹿久低沉地说，</p><p>“那么，我们这次恐怕要打一场持久战了。”</p><p>山椒鱼半藏在业界被称为“重新定义庭审程序的人”。有些同行听到他的名字会心生敬畏，也有不少会骇然发抖。他是个极为精明的律师，也是个极为难缠的对手。他擅长解决混乱，危机，矛盾和纠纷，也擅长制造它们。他对法律有多么熟知，就有多会钻法律的空子。他手腕很多，且十分残暴。</p><p>一年前，半藏曾经代理过一场小公司和客户之间的纠纷。半藏的过人之处就在于，他可以把一场平淡无奇的诉讼一路闹到联邦法院，以阴谋，欺诈，勒索，触犯反垄断法等罪行控诉被告方，而当联邦法官判决被告无罪之后，他又精心把案件再次加工，包装上更夸张的罪名，再增添些更加惊心动魄的情节，继续上诉。在庭审席上，半藏不停地抛出近似乎诽谤的指控，足足折磨了被告20多个小时。纵然庭审最终维持了一审判决，宣告无罪，可那位无辜的被告人事后声称，自己经历了比牢狱更为恐怖的刑罚。</p><p>而这一次，即将坐在被告席上的，是旗木卡卡西。</p><p>半藏做事一直秉持着惊人的高效。没过多久，他便让卡卡西体会到了自己那套激进而具有侵略性的战术。</p><p>几天后的一个晚上，卡卡西在公寓楼电梯里遇到了住在自己隔壁的小女孩萌黄，两人一起搭乘电梯回到同一楼层。萌黄大约八九岁，棕黄的头发梳了两只朝天辫，很喜欢跟人聊天。她轻轻拽了拽身边男人的袖口，对他说：</p><p>“隔壁的哥哥，最近几天你家的狗狗，总是一直叫个不停唉。”</p><p>“诶？帕克吗？”卡卡西低头看着女孩，“我最近很少在家，所以没有注意到。”</p><p>“我这两天回家的时候，听到帕克很大声的叫。不过不像是饿了的那种……怎么说呢，叫得有点凶……我很少听到帕克这么叫。”</p><p>“我知道了。我今天回家看看到底怎么回事。”卡卡西神色一沉 — 帕克一般很安静，只有在遇到威胁的时候，才会发出凶狠的叫声。</p><p>“你可要照顾好狗狗哦！”萌黄一蹦一跳走出电梯，跟卡卡西挥了挥手，“我回家了！Bye bye隔壁的哥哥！”</p><p>卡卡西打开房门。帕克像往常一样摇着尾巴扑过来迎接他，跟随主人走进客厅。这只敏锐的小狗没有立刻回到自己的窝里，而是在原地转了一圈，昂起头对着墙上的挂钟吠了几声。卡卡西抚了抚帕克，警惕地巡视过房间每一个角落，在客厅的挂钟背后摸索了一阵，然后拔下了座机电话上的电线。</p><p>“卡卡西，你在干嘛？”带土看着卡卡西那副疑神疑鬼的样子，很是不解。</p><p>“先别说话。”卡卡西摊开手心，向对方亮出手中的针孔摄像头，“帮我找找家里还有没有像这样的东西。”</p><p>“这是？！”带土瞳孔骤然一缩。</p><p>“这个屋子，应该是被人监控了。”</p><p>不出所料，他们在家里搜出了不少针孔像头，有的藏在书架上书籍的缝隙，有的藏在卧室的床头灯内侧，甚至在洗手间镜子后面，也有一个。它们像一双双诡诈的眼睛，窥觑着房间主人的一举一动。而这些影像和录音，在编辑，剪辑和曲解之后，加工成戏剧化的素材，成为庭审上的武器，或者笑料。</p><p>像是突然回想起什么，卡卡西兀然走到窗前，把窗帘撩开一条细缝，从中探望出去 — 那辆最近时常出现在这几条街区的的黑色的丰田凯美瑞正蛰伏在街角，阴骘地注视着公寓楼的窗口。</p><p>“私家调查员。”卡卡西甩手拉上帘子，“调查工作做得还挺到位的。”</p><p>“真特么丧心病狂！”</p><p>一团狂烈的怒火将带土霎时燃穿，他顾不上卡卡西的阻拦，愤然夺门而出，冲出去与跟踪者对峙。躲藏在丰田车驾驶座里的人，觉察到步步紧逼的黑发男人，立刻发动了引擎，像被鹰隼发觉的猎物，鼠窜而逃。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>团藏的一纸控诉让神威公司在贷款过程中四处碰壁。由于对贷款人的信誉缺乏信任，各大银行都表现出迟疑的态度。即便递交的财务资料准确无误，公司业绩也毋庸置疑，但银行还是刻意刁难他们，一再索要补充资料，将贷款程序一拖再拖。</p><p>然而团藏似乎并没有就此收手的打算。近年来极少露面于公众媒体的银行家，罕见地针对这次诉讼接受了一次采访。镜头里的老者低垂着眼塘，一股令人动容的悲哀从眼尾尤深的皱纹里流露出来。他凄切地觑起眸子，俨然一副受害者的姿态，在公众面前沉吟道：</p><p>“说到这起诉讼，我十分心痛。原本这只是一件家务事，不曾想会闹到现在这个地步。</p><p>“我的外孙旗木卡卡西，利用自己在家族的地位与关系，盗用了根银行不少资源。之前是我的疏忽和纵容，一直没有展开调查，当我发现的时候，多少存款者辛辛苦苦积攒起来的积蓄，已经被这孩子偷偷挪用走了。</p><p>“我不知道他这样做到底是出于什么目的，总之，这样的行为已经远远超过了青春期孩子跟长辈的叛逆。我想，他血液里不太诚实的基因，跟他的原生家庭或多或少有点关系。我单纯无知的女儿，三十年前被一个花言巧语的男人冲昏了头脑，在他的教唆下，带着家里的一部分资产离开了我，跟那个男人私奔。旗木佐云，我这辈子都会记得这个可憎的名字，他是个一事无成的骗子，他欺骗了我可怜的女儿一辈子，把她当做敛财的工具，通过她不断榨取我们家族的产业……直到她离开人世……是他害死了我的女儿……即便如此，他仍然紧盯着我，想尽一切办法盗窃资源。</p><p>“一直以来，我对于旗木卡卡西无比接纳和包容，希望他重新回归到自己的家庭。可是他那位失格的父亲，早就在他身上埋下了我无法剜去的毒瘤……想来，这也是是我教子无方，没能挽留我的女儿，也永远失去了那个原本可以单纯，无忧无虑的孩子。</p><p>“听说最近旗木卡卡西和他的合伙人宇智波带土成立了新的公司。说来，这两个人的关系还真的挺有意思。一个心机诡诈的骗子，一个倾家荡产的落魄投资者。真是一对奇妙的组合。”</p><p>团藏似笑非笑地抽动嘴角，微阖的眼皮开启一道细缝，眼神划过镜头，仿佛寒刃上闪过的一丝冷光，</p><p>“而神威，真的仅仅是一家游戏公司吗？还是旗木卡卡西用来洗钱的工具？”</p><p>欲加之罪何患无辞。天方夜谭一样的臆造，从这张颇具声望的口中讲出来，便具有了一定程度的真实性，并潜移默化引导着公众的认知。庭审尚未开始，团藏单方面自作主张对卡卡西做出了宣判，先入为主为他定上了诈骗惯犯的罪名。</p><p>被控诉的银发男人关闭了视屏窗口，冷漠地笑了笑，</p><p>“没想到我只是跟你创立个小公司，让团藏拿出来这么多手段大费周折。这位外祖父，对我可真是关怀备至。”</p><p>“他没有资格对你指手画脚，更没有资格评论佐云先生。”</p><p>带土眼神沉了下来，一种比盛怒更浓郁的黑色在他瞳眸里翻滚着，</p><p>“满嘴胡话的疯子。他这些鬼故事，我听不下去。还是留给他未来监狱的室友讲吧。”</p><p>说着带土拿起手机，拨通了鹿久的电话。</p><p>“团藏知道自己对于卡卡西的指控毫无证据，所以他在疯狂地制造证据。而半藏呈现给法庭的证据，多半来源于他雇佣的调查人员。他们就是一群’遵纪守法’的蟑螂，把所有的窃听和跟踪行为包装成正当的取证手段，打着法律的名义涉足别人的私生活，名正言顺进行骚扰，让人时时刻刻活在惶恐之中。”鹿久说。</p><p>“这场持久战，到底要打到什么时候？”带土问。</p><p>“他们不会停下来的。只要有人在后面不断支付律师费，他们就会无休无止地调动资源。我们能做的，只有坚守。”</p><p>鹿久的话让两人陷入深思。一场申诉不仅是庭审上的唇枪舌战这么简单。律师的服务以小时计费，也就是说，拥有更多资本的人就拥有更多时间可以耗下去。但以神威的资金，根本就无法支撑多久，沉重的负债和造谣中伤的流言蜚语将会先于庭审之前击垮他们。</p><p>也许是深谙神威此时的处境，团藏再次以舆论掀起一阵风波。仅是几天之后，媒体上又报出另一则消息。这一次故事的主角是宇智波带土，受害人是一位风投行业的从业者，他情真词切地阐述着自己被带土用尽种种手段打压，错失无数项目的凄惨的经历，还含沙射影地暗示，带土能够做成那些风投项目，多半是靠苦心经营与客户之间的“特殊”关系。故事的最后，他落足于一个强有力的结论：带土投资大蛇制药的失败，纯属咎由自取，罪有应得。</p><p>如果说在此之前卡卡西一直能够保持理性内的冷静，是因为团藏针对的只有自己。他可以轻易把自己从整个事件中抽离出来，并以旁观者的心态品味这出闹剧中的黑色幽默。</p><p>但事情涉及到带土，就完全不同了。</p><p>宇智波带土从小到大的劣迹，他略知一二。那些事情虽说没有触犯过法律，但得罪的人不在少数，随便拿出一件，都足以在圈子里引起一阵轩然大波。以团藏和半藏那样杜撰小说的写法，不知会把带土描绘成什么十恶不赦的反派角色。曾经宇智波北美的顶尖风投，在金融圈多少残存一些知名度，再加上宇智波家族错综复杂的社会关系，恐怕很多人都会被牵扯进来，影响不可预估。</p><p>刁难业界同行和投资大蛇制药都是真的，但那只是别人口中的带土，或是团藏想让公众知道的带土。他认得的宇智波带土，是平时神经大条但一遇到正经事就会变得独当一面的决策者，是用玩世不恭伪装伤痛的霸道总裁，是恨不得把生活中每一件事都跟他扯上点关系的缠人精，也是会为了他受委屈而流眼泪的哭包。</p><p>他是他绝对冷漠与纯粹理智的对立面，却也是填补他心里虚妄空缺的烈焰。</p><p>卡卡西说不上来什么更让他难受 — 是团藏对于父亲的侮辱，神威前景堪忧，还是就这样眼睁睁看着带土淌这滩污水，承受讥讽和诽谤。</p><p>也许这本来就是同一件事。他，神威，带土。现在，他把带土卷进了自己的生活里，就像带土曾经把他卷进去。他们纠缠在一起，成为不分彼此的一个共同体。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>昏沉晦暗的晚上除了空旷的黑色，别无一物。被沉默灌注的房间像一只下沉的渡船，浸溺于漫无边际的黑夜。</p><p>“带土，你还有烟么？”</p><p>卡卡西抬头看了一眼烟雾探测器，对着松动的外壳拍打了几下，粘着烟渍的塑料盖子掉下来落在他手心，两节电池随之跌出来滚落在地。</p><p>带土拉开抽屉底层，从零零散散的杂物中摸出一只皱了角的烟盒，从中抽出一条，拨开火机盖子，熟稔地打着火，将烟头喂进颤抖的火苗里去。微弱的火光无以点亮他布满血丝的黑眸。</p><p>卡卡西从对方递来的烟盒里抽出一根香烟叼在嘴边。唇角的小痣和粗粝的辛辣不太搭调，却又有一种带着斯文气的风流。他合上眼帘，缓缓向光源处凑近身子，挑起下巴，将嘴角的香烟贴到另一根烟条上，交接在一起。那一缕星火渡了过来，咬着烟丝，在另一端的烟头上染上一抹燃动的暗红。</p><p>烟雾绕绪，烟火明灭起伏，仿佛深夜里深长的呼吸。初冬干燥的夜风从窗口灌进来，拨乱房间里驱之不散的烟尘，又吹进心口深处。</p><p>他们像两个战火中苟存的伤员，围坐在稀薄的篝火旁边汲取缥缈的温度，在这个破败无力的夜晚，分享着彼此满身的伤痕。</p><p>“我们，接下来……怎么办……”带土嘴唇开翕，浓白的烟雾从他嘴角溢出，幽幽消散。</p><p>卡卡西深深吸了一口，把对方不可言说的心绪，也一道吸了进去。烟雾涌进他的肺腔，像一层粗纱一样，擦出一阵酸乏的痒，</p><p>“庭外和解。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 韭菜的自我修养</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>倒数第二集。下一集大结局。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>带土很不赞成庭外和解的决定。这样做显得很软弱，就好像默认了团藏所有的指控，自动成了理亏的那一方。他不是什么宽容大度的人，受不了这样无底线的忍让，更受不了这些忍让发生在卡卡西身上。而且，这件事根本无法做到真正的和解。团藏的深仇大恨，积攒了三十余年，大概不会在短时间之内冰封瓦解。</p><p>庭外和解那天，带土没有出席。他无端生了一场恶寒，头痛欲裂，浑身乏力，在家一动不动昏睡了一整天，也算把前些日子欠缺的睡眠一并补上了。再次醒过来，卡卡西已经和鹿久跟对方律师交涉完毕，谈妥了一笔数目荒谬到堪比讹诈，但勉强还在他们承受范围内的和解费。</p><p>“难道法律的意义不是维护公平么。”带土缩在沙发上，低沉地叹怨道，先前那股狠劲偃旗息鼓。他脑袋里宿醉般的疼痛让其他感官变得雾蒙蒙的，心理那股火恹恹地烧着，烧得他喉口热辣辣的干涩。</p><p>“你能这么想，挺好的。要是每个人都跟你一样相信所谓的公平和正义，其实就不要法律机构了。”</p><p>抽完了那一晚上的烟，卡卡西又恢复了以往的闲散慵然，就像庭外和解不是他谈的，钱也不用他付似的。他往沙发上挤了挤，跟带土挤到一处，拿过一条毯子给带土披上，在对方肩头拢了拢，</p><p>“有些事情不是法律能解决的了的。能有现在这个结果，已经算是不错了 — 让这个本不应该出现在法庭上的谎言，在法庭外结束。”</p><p>带土把毯子拽了拽紧，干咳了两声，不说话。说不出话。</p><p>算了，不说也罢。说出来也没几个干净字。和解的文件都签了，现在也不能冲上去一把火烧了。要是不付这笔钱，将来律师费说不定还更高。</p><p>和解费和律师费都特么贵的要死。真相和正义一文不值。</p><p>带土又往毯子里缩了缩，全身还是冷，只有嗓子干得发烫。他知道自己脸色很难看，他也知道卡卡西早就看出来了。他在卡卡西面前就跟透明人似的。他懒得掩藏，也永远无法做出卡卡西那副与此间无关的模样。</p><p>带土全身都呻吟着困意。他试着扭动了一下身子，艰难地换了个姿势，但是睡不着。一阵嗡嗡的细响像清水里漂浮的杂质一样均匀地传播开来，在安静中震耳欲聋 — 也许来自于供暖空调，也许就只存在他脑中。他闭上眼睛，神志在清醒和昏迷之间不停游走，脑子里的疼痛反倒更锐更清晰了，比睁着眼还累。人长这么大了，早该知道“睡一觉都会好”说的只是一种自欺欺人的心理作用。睡觉就是人体的生理性宕机而已，而宕机不能解决任何问题。事情根本就不会因为停止思考而变得更好。</p><p>就这样，带土跟一株枯槁的植物一样，在沙发上废滞了一会儿。直到帕克以为他死了，跑过来呜咽着舔他的手，他才挣扎着动了动，把口水抹到帕克身上。</p><p>卡卡西捏了捏病号僵硬的指节，好像想让带土复苏过来，却好像又不忍心让带土面对真正的清醒。他偏过头看向窗外，好像向对带土说，也好像自言自语，</p><p>“唉，你看，外面下雪了。”</p><p>带土眼皮黏在一起沉得抬不起来，但他确信是下雪了。卡卡西那道嗓音，逸得空灵，跟雪花一样，落进他心里去了。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>带土的风寒过了几天慢慢好了。他说是卡卡西给他养好的，但卡卡西反驳说，感冒总都是会过去的，而且带土百毒不侵的体格，也不可能被一场平凡的感冒击败。</p><p>神威也逐渐好了起来。在上次借贷失败后，他们又找了不少贷款机构，总算把后续运行需要的资金筹集到了。过程有点麻烦，但最终拿了钱，就没得好抱怨。后来他们又找了投行，敲锣打鼓做路演，一路上摇摇晃晃不算太平稳，折腾了好久，总算敲定了挂牌上市的日子。</p><p>上市那天，所有人都翻箱倒柜找出来最好的行头穿在身上，天还没亮就站在纽交所门口等着。带土双手被凛冬的风吹得通红打颤，剪彩的时候差点剪到自己手指头。用来庆贺的香槟在外面放了太长时间，结结实实冻成一块冰柱，连瓶塞都打不开。偌大一只酒瓶被几个人轮流抱在怀里当做摆拍的工具。长门和小南一脸苦笑被迫营业，只有绝还能从苦中作乐提炼出一些深度，挤着眼睛故作深沉，像个不入流的哲学家似的说：“有点小波折也不错。事事太顺利，人就不太懂得珍惜。”</p><p>“乌鸦嘴。还嫌最近糟心事不够多么！”带土一拳抡到绝脑袋上，绝吃痛捂住脑袋叫苦连天，生活顿时不顺利了。不知他有没有学会珍惜。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>团藏收了钱，嘴巴确实闭上了，好长一段时间没再放出什么疯话。</p><p>但他没有停手。</p><p>这一次，团藏没有亲自出手，而是与空投机构的大筒木辉夜疏通了一下关系。</p><p>简单对空投做个解释。做多就是看涨，做空就是看跌。而股票的价格，大量购入就会涨，大量抛售就会跌。空投机构顾名思义就是以看跌为己任，全心全意致力于拉跨股价的这么一种专业机构。具体操作大概是：机构的操作者先从市场上借来一些股票，按市场价卖出，等股票下跌之后再低价买入，把借来的股票归还回去。说白了就是中间商赚差价。</p><p>辉夜的空头机构「共杀骨灰」是个令人闻风丧胆的名字。如果说团藏有最狠的心，那么辉夜有最毒的手。这个被誉为“空军首领”的女人瞄得准打得痛，枪枪致命，弹无虚发。被辉夜盯上的公司，没有一个能够活过半年的。</p><p>「共杀骨灰」在过去六年里一共发布了150多份做空报告，狙击了20多家上市公司，绝大多数公司已经摘牌退市了，剩下几个好死不死挂在那里，退不退市差别不大。</p><p>团藏也没有跟辉夜没叽歪太多废话，轻描淡写给辉夜指了条道，说那几支电子产品的科技股已经被你啃得剩下骨头渣了，再啃下去也没什么味道。是时候换个口味了。VR游戏什么的，你听说过么？</p><p>神威这只初露头角的独角兽，在辉夜眼里是一块令人垂涎欲滴的鲜肉。</p><p>本就备受众人瞩目，再加上刚刚上市的一股冲劲，神威股票如拔节的春笋一样涨势喜人。有的投资者是看好VR行业未来的长期发展，有的单纯就是爱玩游戏，买了游戏顺手买些股票，算是入手游戏周边产品。</p><p>辉夜按兵不动，蛰伏了一段时间，见k线一路昂首挑高触到了她的盈利预期，觉得是时候可以收割这棵秧苗了，便将枪炮装好了子弹，十字靶心直指神威。</p><p>周一股市刚一开盘，辉夜高调开出了第一枪。她大手一挥，把借来的价值五千万的股票尽数抛出，股价霎时一落千丈。众股民瞠目结舌，不少看不清局势的人在混乱中丢盔弃甲忍痛割肉。飞段角度他们几个也是神威股票的持有者，一大早在交易平台上看到触目惊心的红字，心里的血直往外渗，对着带土电话就是一阵狂打。</p><p>“被空投盯上了。都给我加仓。挺住。”面对空军来袭，没有什么制胜的对策，带土只得硬抗。</p><p>辉夜进攻神威的节奏很快，基本是股市一开盘就抛售股票，迎头一棒将股价打压下来，如果之后股票涨势稍有些起色，她就以更大规模卖出，在短时间内强行拉低价格触发向下熔断，以此诱发散户恐慌抛售。</p><p>除此以外，她还勾结各大主流金融新闻媒体，散布利空消息，四下宣称神威股价虚高，迟早要大幅回落。更何况，这种小型游戏公司的生命往往跟烟花一样辉煌却短暂，建议投资者们趁空投入场赶紧抓住时机扔掉手里的股票。</p><p>这套打法辉夜用的得心应手，无坚不摧，分毫不差。不出几日，神威的股价拦腰折半。</p><p>辉夜愈加气焰嚣张，扬言要在一个月之内将神威杀得片甲不留。</p><p>带土自己已经倾其所有把自己剩下那点钱都压了进去与辉夜对赌，但仍然收效甚微。</p><p>“这个大筒木辉夜，我们要怎么对付她呢？”比起问题，这更像是一句倾诉。他只想听听卡卡西说话而已，随便说点什么都行。</p><p>“我们要对付的，恐怕不只是辉夜这个人，而是她背后所象征的，整个华尔街的资本。”</p><p>卡卡西看着盘面上大幅跳跃的数字，灰眸中浮起游丝般怅然的暗光，</p><p>“华尔街动动手指，就能为多少人铸造信仰，再让他们的信仰顷刻坍塌。那些高高在上的人，他们控制着资本，也被资本控制。大钱铸造大权，大权驱动大钱。所谓市场经济，不过是打着自由的幌子，对金字塔尖的那一小部分人更加纵容。那一小部分人自封为神。普通人的命运任由他们摆布。”</p><p>有的人亏了，有的人赚了，但是市场从来不在乎。市场是一台没有情感，永不终止的机器，把众生百态都搅拌进去，吐出一堆破碎不堪的残渣。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>好像无论哪个大公司，总有几个上了岁数的高层，不仅掌控公司的运作，而且很关心员工的私人生活。千手的小春老师就是这样的一位高层领导。</p><p>小春老师资历深，她是跟随千手柱间白手起家的初代创业者，见证了千手的从无到有和几次重大转型。数十年间，柱间的位置不知转了几次手，小春岿然不动，卸任投资部的职位之后留在千手做咨询顾问，还有一间自己的角落办公室，比现任CEO纲手的办公室位置还要好一些。老员工都说，千手的历史，都保存在小春这间办公室里。</p><p>今天旗木卡卡西幸见证了历史。</p><p>“倒也不是反对你干私活儿。”小春呷了一口茶，满是细纹的嘴唇微微开合，“你们现在的年轻人，不都流行当，怎么说来着……斜杠青年。”</p><p>看来神威做的有些名声，已经出圈了，连不玩VR游戏的群体都知道了。卡卡西默默想。</p><p>“创业那股新鲜劲，我懂。但创业的苦，我更懂。在外面风险大，你玩够了就适可而止吧，早点回来，在这里好好干。千手合伙人的位置还给你留着呢。”小春又说。</p><p>这话听着挺恳切，像是劝一个出轨的男人浪子回头。卡卡西既不想定义跟带土只是玩玩而已，也不想承认自己对于千手是个渣男，所以暂时找不出妥当的应答。</p><p>“要是辉夜把神威彻底砸垮了，你也正好彻底跟宇智波带土做个了结……”</p><p>小春把最为推心置腹的劝诫留到了最后。她像一位老母亲一样看着卡卡西，慈祥的目光中带着一丝苛责 — 小春老师那代人思想比较保守。斜着可以，弯的绝对不行。</p><p>“这件事我会好好考虑的。”卡卡西说。</p><p>确实，神威本来不是他的自己的主意。是带土执意把他拉进来做合伙人，强行把神威送给他，让他参与每一个决策，也让他承担每一分喜怒哀乐。</p><p>回来好好上班是个不错的选择，安定，稳妥，风险小。他一直都挺喜欢量化的工作，也没曾想过要离开千手。</p><p>可是，事到如今，神威也早就变成了与他息息相关的生活，变成了他的一份执念和寄托。尽管资本冰冷淡漠，尽管他一个人势单力薄，他也不甘心看着神威就这样没有了。</p><p>他想做些什么。</p><p>哪怕是最后的飞蛾扑火。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>嗜血者放欢痛饮，却仍不满足，摧枯拉朽誓要唱衰神威。图表上摇曳的阴阳烛不绝如缕。</p><p>神威办公室召开了紧急会议。说是开会，其实也没有什么好讨论的。以他们的力量对抗辉夜，无异于以卵击石。如果说有什么能做的，也就是鼓舞一下团队士气，让寥寥无几的员工们不要当下散伙。</p><p>可能是因为之前经历过一次破产，带土并没有显得很焦虑，就像经历过濒死的人比常人更无畏于死亡。散了会他也没有走，就坐在那里一个人刷手机。</p><p>“我X，都啥时候了，你还有闲情逸致刷论坛！”迪达拉瞥了一眼带土的手机屏幕，气得脑袋冒烟。</p><p>带土低着头继续刷手机，喃喃道，“我前两天用小号在Reddit发了个帖子，说神威是一支值得长期投资的股票，就是暂时叫恶人欺负了，只要大家往里添柴加火，还是能活过来的。本来是想自己给自己打鸡血，没想到底下超多人跟帖，给我打call。”</p><p>“跟帖有个屁用。”绝丧里丧气地说。</p><p>“帖子是我前天晚上发的，而昨天一早股价小幅回弹了一些。”带土点开论坛页面，向下划了划，“我觉得，这些人不是在论坛里空喊口号，而是真的往股市里投入了资金。”</p><p>果然，帖子的浏览量十分火爆，评论区七嘴八舌聊得热闹，还有好多人晒出来自己小赚一笔的截图。</p><p>“有点意思。你说，咱们要是在论坛上煽风点火，能不能聚集一些狂热的投机分子，多买些咱们的股票，让咱们再苟活一段时间？”绝问道。</p><p>“格局小了。”带土脑中灵光一闪，目光也亮了一度。他眉尖微微一挑，露出颇为睿智的微笑，“我们不是要苟活。我们要建立新的信仰。”</p><p>“信仰这玩意，我从来没有过，我可不懂。怎么建立啊？”绝咂舌道。</p><p>“今晚都不许走，留下来加班。给我往论坛里使尽灌水！”</p><p>面对这种残局，什么偏方都得试试，死马当活马医。</p><p>在带土小号「谁都不是的男人」的带领下，全体神威员工，联合网上几个意见领袖冲锋陷阵，疯狂散播：神威股票已在最低谷，只要公司不垮，入手之后只有上涨一条路。与其坐视不理，不如放手一搏！</p><p>自诩先锋派艺术家的gay bar酒保迪达拉把带土设计的口号“抄虚拟游戏的底，赚实实在在的钱”设计成海报，发在Reddit和Twitter，顿时被疯狂点赞转发。</p><p>煽动一群人，远比煽动一个人容易很多。迪达拉说。</p><p>论坛上的舆论起到了意想不到的效果。一时间，散户们群情激愤，振臂高呼YOLO，“要干就干一笔大的”，还有好多姑娘喊着“为了我们的VR老公！”也拿着大把钞票往股票里冲。</p><p>虽说自己信念感十足，但带土万万没想到，网上居然有这么多跟他一样热血冲动，甚至跟他（曾经）一样有钱的同胞。</p><p>买的人越多，股价上涨的势头就越迅猛，而不断回弹的股价必然会吸引更多的投资者，形成了一种正向循环。还有人说自己用炒股赚来的钱买了新开发的VR游戏，成功为神威实现了闭环导流。</p><p>战线越拖越持久，早已超出辉夜当初所预判的一个月。辉夜见局势不利，亲自在讨论最热烈的论坛发布了一个视频，出言不逊道，神威这种垃圾股，任何有远见的人都不会看好它。她怒斥网民是一群不懂金融常识，头脑发热跟风胡乱操作的蠢货。这些不学无术的外行拿着几个破钱来炒股，还奢望能够从垃圾中赚到钱，简直就是痴人说梦！这群愚昧无知的散户真的以为他们能撼动精英阶层么？</p><p>说罢她当即又抛售了价值3亿的股票，发起新一轮绞杀。</p><p>辉夜的一系列操作彻底点燃了所有人的怒点。自有金融机构以来，机构从普通人身上吸血，榨空大家的腰包已经成了天经地义的事情。十年前华尔街是怎么收割散户的，金融危机的时候，金融巨头一个个明哲保身，他们玩崩了的市场，到头来还是散户接盘。这一次，散户们绝对不能让空投机构阴谋得逞。</p><p>矛盾激化，网友们的口号再度升级，变成了“消灭空军！除暴安良”，再到“维护韭菜之尊，和金融巨头死磕到底”。暴躁的网民们揭竿而起，群起而攻之，他们像一只训练有素的军队，挥舞着刀剑奔赴战场。</p><p>辉夜又没等来股票的回落，只好忍痛继续买回股票。</p><p>空头是借别人的股票卖掉，所以过了一定的期限，必须要买回原有的数量，补上这个窟窿。但如果股票的价格越来越高，而市场上又没有足够股票供其回购，空头的损失就会越来越大，最终陷在自己的套里，被自己套牢。</p><p>也就是说，<strong>只要神威坚持住不破产，空投总有一天会轧空。</strong></p><p>辉夜储备的资金已经消耗殆尽。神威距离最后的胜利，只差致命一击。</p><p>“我不太擅长用社交网络，之前耽搁了很久……”</p><p>卡卡西看着论坛上不停翻滚更新的豪言壮语，和无数用个人积蓄与机构博弈的成绩单，那颗冰封的心里，燃起了此生也不曾有过的斗志，</p><p>“不过，现在是我出手的时候了。”</p><p>当晚，他抓准时机连夜撰写了一份文案，极具理性却又不失温柔地为散户们辩护。文中提到，空投机构凭借10亿本金，就能撬动100亿的杠杆，并且拥有散户没有的交易工具和平台，这本身就是作为机构独有的巨大优势。空投盈利了，就归功于自己的调查做得透彻，眼光精锐；亏损了，却怪罪散户搅局。这是多么盛气凌人的态度。事实上，论坛上的信息都是公开透明的，许多人的分析能力并不亚于空投所谓的专业调查员。散户并不缺乏智慧，也有用同等的权利作出自己的投资选择。</p><p>文中缜密而孔武有力的言辞犹若一柄利剑，直击大筒木辉夜薄弱之处。</p><p>文章一经发表，支持者蜂拥而上。首先是几个思维十分朋克的金融从业者以个人身份为他拱火，作为散户代表站出来对共杀骨灰口诛笔伐，还公开大量购入了神威股票。还有一个造火箭的那种科技公司CEO，也转发了卡卡西那篇文章，还说如果神威股价冲破一千的关口，就在自家火箭上印上神威的logo，当场发射到火星上。</p><p>散户们一呼百应，心怀一种前所未有的信念感，全员梭哈。这场散户和机构的对赌又持续了整整三天，神威势不可挡有若神助，其间股价一路飙升，高歌猛进，连续出发了三次熔断 — 都是向上的。终于在第三天下午收盘的时候，辉夜被打得毫无还击之力，不得不被迫平仓，将当初借来的所有股票高价还上。至此，空投机构弹尽粮绝，10亿资金付之东流，只得狼狈离场。</p><p>“总裁，你现在作何感想？”绝捅了捅带土手肘，满脸挤出一道道欢乐的皱褶。</p><p>“我现在就想给所有支持我们的散户们发钞票！”带土意气昂扬地仰起脸，眼中的疲乏一扫而空。</p><p>“嗯，你已经发了很多了。”角都看了看自己的持股，满意地点了点头。</p><p>神威靠集结散户的力量，实现了史诗级别的散户抱团，他们拿出了大卫对战歌利亚的胆识和勇气，击溃了空投机构这个残暴冷血的悍然猛兽。</p><p>经历了腥风血雨的领导者转过身，看向身边的同伴，</p><p>“卡卡西，我们赢了。”</p><p>“是啊带土，我们这群平凡的人，以下犯上，痛痛快快大闹了一场。”卡卡西弯起眼，一抹释然的欣笑从心口洋溢到眼尾。</p><p>他和带土，还有千千万万和他们一样的无名之辈，一起并肩打赢了一场不可能胜利的战争。</p>
<p></p><div>
<p></p></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>素材来自于香橼做空游戏驿站（未遂）事件。</p><p>原事件远比这个故事复杂得多，也精彩得多。</p><p>当时我胆大心细买了GMS的股票，并且两天以后眼疾手快抛掉了。这两波操作可以载入史册了。我小人得志地上蹿下跳，沾沾自喜决定把这个梗写进带卡故事里。</p><p>但是三月份股市跌的我亲妈都不认得了，我写得很痛苦。非常痛苦。</p><p>我的portfolio具体跌到什么程度呢，就是炒了大半年，跟没炒似的。真没想到，炒个股票还能穿越时空。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 钢铁是这样拧弯的</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>带土醒了。</p><p>这种“醒着”的感觉来源于视野边缘游曳的光线，耳畔轻微而均匀的呼吸，和被压得发麻的左手臂。如果还在梦里，应该不会有这样的感觉。</p><p>他吃力地抽出手臂，翻了个身，伸出一条腿踩在地板上。地毯或者是他的脚底很松软，站起来的时候他摇晃了几下，像是踏着漂浮不定的云朵。他想要四下环顾，但眼珠子滞得转不动，脖子僵硬得像块木头。他的脑子里好像有许多生锈的齿轮，极不协调地运转起来 — 他觉得自己身处一个陌生的地方，身边却有一种熟悉的气息。</p><p>视觉略微恢复一些之后，首先闯进他眼中的是一团白茫茫的东西。定睛细看，卡卡西披着雪白的浴衣意慵心懒地侧卧着，熟睡时眉眼间仍拢着的一抹云雾，微乱的银发安分地垂下来，脸埋在一层层被单底下，整个人都要融化进去一样。</p><p>顷刻，带土脑子被那片艳得发亮的白色占据了。他呼吸骤然一紧，心跳霎时漏了一拍。震惊之余，他半是心虚半是好奇，凑上去想要确认一下对方现在是什么状态 — 就好像他能确认出来似的。刚刚靠近几步，探出被角的几根细瘦的手指轻轻动弹了一下，带土像触了火线似的，蹭的一下缩回来了，一屁股坐在旁边的座椅上。</p><p>座椅旁边有一张办公桌一样的书桌，上面放着几张信笺，信笺上面印着一行精美的小字：</p><p>Bellagio Hotel &amp; Casino</p><p>— — 这里是拉斯维加斯百乐宫。这里什么都可能发生。</p><p>至于自己如何出现在这个房间里，来了多久，发生了什么，带土一无所知。他像一个脱离了语境的字符，被剪切粘贴到了新的文档中。上一段记忆停留在纽约西村的酒吧街。他们在庆祝韭菜群体的大获全胜，口不择言讲出了今生最狂妄的疯话。那天晚上，他们每个人都是新世界的王。</p><p>带土使尽晃了晃脑袋，疑虑着，先前的万丈光辉会不会就是一枕空梦。回头又看了一眼那一团撩人的银白色，觉得醒了也不错。他捞了两把，抓起掉落在床底下的手机，朝着屏幕猛戳了几下，费了好大力气才想起解锁密码。时间是下午一点钟，但“下午一点”只是个模糊而缥缈的概念而已，超出了带土此刻的理解范畴。文字对于他来说也太过晦涩，他最多只能看看图片，于是他放着一堆未读信息和邮件置之不理，随手点开了手机相册，惊讶地发现里面新增了好几个奇怪的视频，之前没见过，不像是他自己拍的。</p><p>第一个视频是在「晓」酒吧里，一堆人端着酒杯簇拥在他身边，使尽浑身解数给他灌酒。</p><p>“哎总裁，我怎么感觉你一夜暴富之后变帅了很多？”金毛青年嬉笑道。</p><p>“来，带土！多喝两杯！今天的酒不要钱！我和小迪请客！”红毛青年搂着金毛，将一杯盛满的酒杯塞进带土手中。</p><p>这几个不肖子孙，平时没几句人话，两滴酒精入口，满嘴都是花言巧语。带土拖了拖进度条，跳过这些有的没的，直到自己的脸再次出现在镜头里。</p><p>“难得咱们这群小人物能让资本巨鳄流下眼泪，这种历史性场面，一辈子能见到几回！不好好庆祝一下绝对不行！你么几个不是爱赌么，我带你们去拉斯维加斯狠狠干一票大的！现在就走！”视频里的带土熏熏然擎着高脚杯，杯中的酒液左右摇荡欲将冲出杯沿，他春风得意揽过身边合伙人肩膀，与他碰杯对饮，又朝秘书招招手颐指气使发号施令，“绝，把我的私人飞机开过来！”</p><p>“Boss，我不会开私人飞机。”绝瘪嘴道，“而且你也没有。”</p><p>“带土的意思是，赶紧叫辆车去机场！咱们买今晚的机票，快马加鞭飞过去！”迪达拉自作主张地解读带土的指令。</p><p>“走咯！赢大钱去！”连一向谨慎的长门和小南也没心没肺欢呼起来。</p><p>第二个视频清晰度欠佳，拍摄的人手抖得厉害，整个画面快晃散了似的。镜头前的桌上叠着一摞摇摇欲坠的筹码，嘈嘈切切的声响贯穿华光四射的大厅，樱桃木雕刻的轮盘上数字飞速流转，切分均整的红黑格子沿着圆心不停回旋着，好似一个迷离的漩涡。</p><p>“今晚手气够硬的啊！”镜头给了那些色泽缤纷的筹码一个特写，继而转向台桌边重心不稳的酩酊醉客，画外音继续道，“还要继续么？再玩下去，怕是庄家要不开心了。”</p><p>“最后一局。”</p><p>带土半眯着眼睛将胸前的筹码尽数推入池中，</p><p>“All in.”</p><p>荷官双手扫过台面，示意次轮加注就此而至。轮盘疯狂地旋转许久，缓缓停留在带土孤注一掷单压的那个数字上。</p><p>全场哗然。</p><p>周围几个人的尖叫旋即炸开，雷动般的狂呼滚过热烈的场子。赏金一翻再翻，胜出的赔彩几乎堆满整个桌面。然而整场赌局中的最大赢家却不为所动，他跌跌撞撞站起身来，扶着桌沿向一旁挪动了几步，努力睁开那双赤红的眼睛四下张望着，涣散的视线漂浮片刻，终于锁定于银发的男人，随后猝不及防地扑通一声单膝落在地面：</p><p>“旗木卡卡西，咱俩今晚就在这儿结婚吧！”</p><p>接着他不容分说一把捉住卡卡西的手，从口袋里掏出一串钥匙，哆哆嗦嗦把钥匙环套在对方手指上。周遭声浪迭起，把带土后来说的什么话都盖了过去。</p><p>视频戛然而止，像是拍摄者不小心误按了暂停键。影像中未能留住被求婚对象的反应。卡卡西被切在了镜头之外，只留下几根白皙的手指。</p><p>带土周身劈过一道惊雷似的，彻底怔在原地。他似乎可以听到脑子里发出蒙克的后现代艺术中那种震耳欲聋却又鸦雀无声的尖叫 — — 现在躺在这儿的这个人，究竟是不是自己的未婚夫？</p><p>怀着满心忐忑和焦急，他潦草地点开最后相册里最后一张照片。画面中他自己姿势十分扭曲地倒在酒店的行李车上，迪达拉他们围在行李车旁边围作一团摆出各种搞怪的鬼脸。举着这部手机拍下自拍照的银毛，笑得尤为嚣张。</p><p>断片之后发生的事情陆续被手机中的画面补全，宿醉渐渐消退，带土打算吸根烟冷静一下。他摸了摸裤子口袋，没摸出火机，只摸到几枚赌场用的筹码，还有一张撇折了的房间门卡。低头一看，裤腿上沾了大片酒渍 — 隔夜的马提尼闻上去一点都不高级，腰间还蹭了一抹不知道从何而来的口红，色号十分艳俗。</p><p>这说明昨天晚上赌博，喝酒，以及开房时候，这条裤子都好端端地穿在他身上。</p><p>带土沉吟片刻，心里喜忧参半。</p><p>他又捧着手机心不在焉把玩了一会儿，等着卡卡西醒来，电话就在这时候突然在他掌心里震颤起来。这个号码带土没有添加备注，因为他只要通过区号和号码长度就一眼辨识得出号码的主人，随即条件反射产生一些负面情绪。</p><p>卡卡西还躺在那里纹丝不动。带土走进洗手间轻手轻脚合上门，按下接听键。</p><p>“回来吧。”宇智波斑幽长的声线穿越半个地球钻进带土耳朵里，“有些事情，回来我们慢慢谈。”</p><p>如果不是什么至关紧要的事情，斑不会亲自给他打来电话。上次宇智波北美产业被卖掉，斑都没有跟他通话。说明这次事件的严重性远高于大型产业整顿。</p><p>“家里出什么事了么？”带土问。</p><p>“没出什么事，我只是想找你聊一聊。你在外面待了那么久，也在风口浪尖走过一遭，现在差不多是时候回来了。之前大蛇制药的事，你自己也讨到了教训，我可以既往不咎。”</p><p>“不知道日本那边财经消息有没有提到，神威大难不死，我也算起死回生，现在过得还算不错。”</p><p>“你管这种状态叫不错？在美国人眼中，你永远是个异乡客。这里才是你自己的土壤。总之，你先到总部干一段时间。等过几年上手了，可以考虑接管总部的生意。”斑肃然道，“至于神威，交给合伙人管理，或者趁热卖掉，都随便你。”</p><p>在宇智波的棋局上，带土这枚弃子一直被闲置于无人问津的角落。现如今，执掌权势的手终于决定将这枚棋子放于棋盘中央。带土记得，十年前宇智波举家撤离纽约的时候，他独自一人站在机场安检口的另一端，目送所有人登上飞往东京的航班。一道伸缩带拉起的警戒线将他隔离在另一个世界中。那个时候，他也曾想过，若是能与他们同行，会不会是一种更好的选择。</p><p>然而此时要做决定的，是现在这个，在角落里打出一盘自己的棋局的宇智波带土。</p><p>他抬头望向镜中的自己，与倒影中那双黑眸对视着，继而淡然地说，</p><p>“东京不太适合我。关于神威，我自有打算。”</p><p>“话不要说得太绝。我劝你再好好想想。”</p><p>带土没有半分犹豫，断然给出了自己最终的答复，</p><p>“不必了。我在这里，有更重要的事情要做。”</p><p>挂断电话，他蹑手蹑脚推开门走出去。房间比他离开的时候敞亮了一些，银发的男人像一道光柱一样落在那里。</p><p>“你醒了……”</p><p>“嗯。”卡卡西抓了抓蓬乱的银发，打了一个小小的呵欠， 看上去并没有像带土那样为现在的情形显得惊慌失措，好像与带土在同一间酒店房间里醒过来是一件再寻常不过的事情，“刚才听到你在打电话。”</p><p>“抱歉，吵到你了……”</p><p>“没事，休息的差不多了，也该起来了。”卡卡西抻了抻手臂，“对了，你刚才跟谁在打电话？”</p><p>“一个不太好对付的投资人。被我拒绝了。”</p><p>带土不屑于解释刚才那通电话，只是不遗余力地凝眸直视着面前的人，</p><p>“卡卡西，我有别的事情，现在必须要跟你说！”</p><p>他的嗓音因急迫而震颤着，心口像是噙着一汪水，摇摇曳曳欲将溢出胸膛。</p><p>“昨天晚上我彻底醉了，我想你大概也不太清醒。我猜我昨晚应该对你说了些什么。喝醉时候说的话，不作数的。所以我想在清醒的时候再对你说一次，因为我是真心想要告诉你的。如果让你为难，你不用回答我……”</p><p>“我知道你想说什么。”</p><p>卡卡西打断了带土。仅隔寸步之距，带土每一丝细微的神情都在他眼前暴露无遗。他知道带土想说的，他知道带土心口那汪水为何摇曳。</p><p>这一次，他更为迫切地，有话想对带土说。</p><p>其实带土一直都知道自己想要什么，反而是自己，一直在懵懂和迷惘之中禁锢着自己，小心翼翼地恪守着那段自以为安全的距离。</p><p>他们本是陌路，但冥冥中却又有灵犀牵引。那份交织在一起的情缘，是初次在兄弟会遇到带土时两人手中抽到的鬼牌，是中央公园里冒着寒风一起奔跑过的湖，是那一出迟到了十年的音乐剧，是在赛道上爆发出不思议潜能的骏马，是生病时送到他嘴边的味增汤，是流淌在月光中的一首夜曲，是一片破败中倚着窗交互点燃的香烟，是在大获全胜之后，袒露心扉尽情放纵的狂欢之夜。</p><p>过往的时光无法倒退，十年的错轨无可变更，但至少他们得以在两个疏离世界中的某个夹缝重逢，一路并行。</p><p>在这场冰凌与炙焰的冲撞中，他已经无法拿出更多冷漠的理智与带土近似偏执的热情对峙。</p><p>回忆与期许如洪水决堤，沸腾翻滚情绪翻滚着冲碎他坚守半生的如履薄冰。他像一台算法出了错的机器，激切地袒露出不曾言表的心绪，</p><p>“你十年前在毕业典礼上跟我告白的时候，去年在晓抓着我的手说要养我的时候，昨天在维加斯赌场向我求婚的时候……”</p><p>……<br/>
……<br/>
……</p><p>“我一直都是清醒的。”</p><p>卡卡西胸膛剧烈起伏着，情难自禁地继续说道，</p><p>“我曾经因为我们的不同，一次次选择了拒绝。我以为这样淡薄而没有波澜的生活，是我想要的。</p><p>“可是我过得并不好。</p><p>“离开你以后，我的世界开始冷凝起来。那些曾经让我感到鲜活的色彩，从我身体中抽离出去。</p><p>“在某一些平凡得毫无意义的时刻，我总是会想起你。</p><p>“有人说，这种没来由的胡思乱想，才是真正的想念。</p><p>“我也曾经试着让自己忘记你，试着让别的人走进来……</p><p>“不过你这家伙真够混账的，你把我心脏剜空一块，装不进别的东西。我无论躲到多远，还是躲不掉你。</p><p>“现在，我清醒地告诉你，我不打算再躲了。</p><p>“而且我觉得，我可能是真心喜欢男的。”</p><p>卡卡西眼中氤氲不散的雾气缓缓散开了，一双灰眸明澈如溪，柔光脉脉投向带土，</p><p>“所以，带土……你还打算继续做直男么？”</p><p>带土全身都在不可抑制地发抖，眼眶泛了潮红。不同于十年前毕业典礼上那句唐突而冲动的告白，这一次他想了很久很久，也等了很久很久，他甚至想要这样一生一世地等下去。当他们四目相视，心意相通的那一刻，他终于明白，这些时日的一路追逐，终是没有错付，这些年来的庸庸碌碌，也因有了这份羁绊，终究有了意义。</p><p>情急之下，带土一时语塞，千言万语烧着舌尖却如鲠在喉，拼命想要诉诸心意，好像把自己心肠都掏出来都不够，</p><p>“我、我tm早就不想做直男了，在你面前，我就是……</p><p>“抛物线！</p><p>“电话线！</p><p>“蚊香，蚊香行了吧？”</p><p>卡卡西嘴角漾起一抹足以让人融化的微笑，他双手捧过带土的脸，将他拉近自己身边，欺身贴了过去，轻轻衔起对方唇瓣，万般珍惜地将一个绵柔而略带清凉的kiss覆在带土嘴唇上。</p><p>这个情意至深的kiss，让眼前身形高大的男人心脏砰砰乱跳一瞬间变回十八岁的怀春少年，又让那个十八岁男孩野心勃勃想要一夜成长为三十一岁的霸道总裁。</p><p>横亘在两个世界之间的那道看隐形的围墙，崩裂出一道道缝隙。他们互为彼此的一道光，穿透裂缝照射进对方的世界中，将余生点亮。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>「神威」后来的发展速度好似开了外挂，几年之后成为了北美首屈一指的VR游戏公司，并且准备开拓海外市场。当他们进入日本市场的时候，甚至得到了来自于宇智波企业的扶持。据说带土之后每次去东京出差，也会像个懂规矩的晚辈似的，提着大包小包的伴手礼，拜访一下自家亲戚。</p><p>而卡卡西依然担任神威的合伙人，但也没有辞退千手的工作，只是从量化投资转到了比较后台的咨询部门。身兼两个职位的高管依然自在从容，他自己说，为了自己喜欢的事情，他愿意付诸所有的时间和心力。</p><p>当然，为了喜欢的人，也是一样的。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-完-</strong>
</p>
<p></p><div>
<p></p></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>结束得很仓促。一直都没想好如何结局，直到动笔写最后一章那天。写得好烂啊，算了不管了，反正写完了！！<br/>向每一个阅读过的朋友比心心！！</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>